Black Butler Goth Girl
by GothicMuse
Summary: A goth girl named Luna Bell is thrown from her 21st century reality to the realm of Black Butler, where she faces embarassment, evil beings, and secrets about the demon she loves so dearly. She has to fight against her arch nemisis in order to stay with her true love.
1. The first Half

Black Butler Goth Girl

1

"Yes, my Lord." then the computer screen went dark. I had just finished the second season to the Black Butler, and I was really impressed. I sighed. _Sebastian...why can't you just be real? Why can't you be my butler and fall in love with me?_ I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "I wish I could find someone to be with. I'm too antisocial." I said to myself. _Dammit, Luna! Why is love always on your mind?_ A voice in my head asked. I wished I knew. For a fourteen year old goth girl, I shouldn't be surprised that I was boyfriend-less. I had already justified a while ago that I watch anime so I can get away from reality and love, but when I see those attractive anime guys, like Sebastian, it just remindes me that there may be great people like him out there, but those people aren't with me. They don't love me. They don't know I exist. Damn, I was starting to sound like Alois Trancy, the little bitch who tried to take Ciel from Sebastian. I guess I kinda knew how Alois felt, being alone without anyone to give his love to. I could relate to Alois. Relate to the one character I absolutely hated? Double Damn.

I got up from my desk and shut my laptop. I walked over to the mattress that was placed on the floor by my window, and plopped down tiredly. I opened my window and leaned out. Instead of looking at the dull street on which I lived, which had no other teenagers to hang out with, just adults I barely knew, I looked up at the sky. I decided to make a wish. A tear ran down my cheek, as it always did after I decided to wish for something impossible. I chose a star and stared at it. "Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have the wish I wish tonight." I clutched the window sill as I spoke yet another wish I knew would never come true. "Let me find someone like Sebastian. Or maybe let me dream about him. Please, I just want something...I want to live with Sebastian and Ciel and Bardroy and Finny and Mey-Rin and Tanaka. I want Sebastian to be in love with me, and I want to be able to live back in the nineteenth century and wear fancy dresses." My face was soaked in my tears, now. _Why do you always do this to yourself? Are you stupid?_

Once again, I sighed. "Hello, Kisten." I closed my window and turned to find my gothish-perverted-annoying-evil imaginary friend sitting in my black bean bag chair across the room from me. Kisten, being the blond little devil that he was, always screwed things up in my life. Especially with guys. He would always make me paranoid and shakey and scared, so I usually never dated any boy for longer than a week. Partly, I thought that if I could find someone amazing, who I could truly love with all my heart, Kisten would leave me the hell alone. But, we see how that's worked out so far...

_Are you an idiot? Are you trying to become depressed? I hate how you're always complaining, "oh, I don't have a boyfriend! boo hoo, I 'm all alone, waaaaahhh, why can Ella get a guy to like her and I can't?" bla bla bla...And I bet your friends are annoyed by it, too. _Officially pissed off, I threw a pillow at him, which I knew would only go right through him. I did it anyways, just to vent some of my anger. "I'm not like that, and Ella is happy, so that's all that matters to me. Along with the happiness of my other friends." I scowled at him. _ Hmm...I really am interested in that Ella...but I also admire Mary anne, Amanda, and Cassie. _My eyes widened in shock. My few friends at school were the only people I talked to, mostly goths. Ella was the emotional, understanding type of girl. Mary anne was like a big sister to me. She gave me piggy back rides and gave me food at lunch. Amanda was always spunky, even though she was shy about it...she never thought she was pretty, either. Cassie, she-well, let's just say she's someone you don't wanna get angry. Me...well, I cared a lot about my friends. That's about it. "Woah, Kist. I didn't know your horizons had broadened. So what do you like about all of them?" For once, I was interested in something Kisten had to say. In the back of my mind, I knew this was all an elaborate play going on in my head that just kept my mind from wandering back to my own self pity. _Well, of course you already know that I think Ella's really sexy, but Mary anne is wild and crazy and dresses like a total badass. Amanda, well...if you tell anyone I said this, I'll kill you...I think she's really cute. That's all I'm saying. Cassie has a real firey passion, you know? That's just awesome. You know I like feisty girls. Come to think about it...It seems like all of your friends are better than you. What a shame. _Kisten smirked then dissapeared. Damn him. He was such an ass to me all the time. I decided to forget what he said, and go to sleep instead even though I was still in my jeans and boots.

As I was drifting off, I thought about what I would do if I ever wanted to make a contract with a demon...I knew in my heart what I would do. And I knew the price: My soul. I slipped into unconsciousness with the thought that I would gladly give it up.

2

I woke up in the harsh light of the sun. "The sun?!" I shouted as my shock fully awoke me. I was soooo late for school. "Shit. Dad's gonna kill..." I had just noticed my surroundings. I was in a forest. trees surrounded me, and since the sun beat down on my black hair mercilessly, I didn't have to look to know that it was around noon time. "What the hell?! What the fuck is going on? Am I dreaming? I...I..." I needed to calm down. I stood up and looked around. After an angry sigh, I said to myself, "You know what? Fuck it! I woke up in a forest, I'm sure that's a good enough excuse to miss school. Besides, it's not like anybody's gonna find me. Shit. I guess I'll just go with the flow. What do i have to lose?" I stretched and began wandering through the woods, trying to find my way to some sort of civilization. It must've been nearly an hour before I finally leaned against a tree to rest. "Damn. I can't find anything except trees, trees, and more freaking trees!" I sighed, wondering if I would be able to sleep out there without being eaten by something that night. Then I heard a voice.

Acting on impulse, I grabbed the closest tree branch and climbed up to a level where I was safely out of sight of whoever was there, but I was still close enough to hear what they were saying. I had to grip a branch above my head to keep from falling. "Claude? Claude, where did you run off to?" a worried voice asked. _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ All of a sudden, a blond head came into view just below the tree I was hiding in. I saw a purple coat, and gasped.

All of a sudden, a voice from behind whispered in my ear, "Boo." I shrieked and lost my grip on the branch above me, and I fell. After hitting a couple of branches on the way down, I finally hit the ground. My vision was blurry, and I could barely make out Claude jumping gracefully from the tree over to Alois. "I apologize, your Highness. There was a visiter on the grounds that was not invited."

I barely saw Alois kneel before me before my eyes shut completely. I felt tired, and everything hurt. Someone, I assume Alois, took my face in his hands and turned my head left, then right. "She's pretty. Let's take her to the manor and have Hannah bandage her wounds." I faded into unconsciousness as I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up from the ground.

3

I awoke in a soft bed. My whole body ached, and I was in a daze. With my eyes still closed, I tried to sit up. Someone put their hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down. "No no, Miss. You'll lose your strength if you try to move right away." My eyes snapped open at the familiarity of the voice. Alois Trancy was sitting before me. He looked...well, normal. Just like he looked in the anime. _But that's impossible..._I looked at my arms, which were covered in white gauze. I could feel the pressure of gauze around my head and on my legs, too. My skin looked...different. _How can I be here? How is this even possible? Does this mean I'm in anime form too? Why is this happening? _"Is something wrong, miss...?" Alois asked, interrupting my internal chaos. _Oh, yeah. I never told him my name. _

"Luna...Bell." I said hesitantly. I knew Alois was bad news, so I wasn't sure if I should give him my name. _Yeah, like he can just go and see your records and birth certificate that don't even exist yet. You have no name in this world. If you told him your name was Susie Que, he'd believe you. Just play it cool and act like you belong in this time, _My conscience told me. Alois smiled brightly.

"Wow, a beautiful face, voice, _and_ name! So, where are you from, Miss Bell? I couldn't help but notice that you were wearing trousers! Ha! Trousers, on a lady..." There were two things that I noticed. One: He called me beautiful. (um, no.) And two: He put my pants-wearing status in past tense. I didn't know which one to correct first, so I took a peek under the thick purple blanket that covered me. I shrieked and my face became red. "What's the matter, Miss Bell?" I could see a smile playing at the corners of Alois' mouth, like he thought he was playing a game.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR, THAT'S THE MATTER!" I yelled, pulling the blanket up over my shoulders so he wouldn't see my black bra straps. _Does that really make a difference? How much do you think he saw when you were knocked out? This little creep is such a pervert._ My conscience told me. Suddenly, Hannah was standing in the open doorway of the room. Alois turned to her.

"M-Master, I've just finished washing the lady's clothing," She said. The bandage she had on in the second Black Butler wasn't there, both of her eyes were perfectly fine. _Oh, I must be here in the time before all that stuff-_Alois broke my thought process again as he quickly stood up and stomped across the room to her.

I already knew what he was going to do. "How dare you interrupt us, Hannah!" Alois yelled. He raised his hand to slap her and she flinched, preparing herself for a beating.

"Stop it, Alois! Don't hit her!" I shouted as I quickly sat myself up. Pain shot up my spine, but I ignored it. I was more worried about poor Hannah than my stupid self. Alois paused, lowered his hand, and turned around.

In a surprisingly serious voice, he asked, "How do you know my name?"

Shit.

4

"Um...well, w-who doesn't know the great Earl of Trancy? Surely you must know that you have many fans..." I floundered for something more to say, but then a thought occured to me. _Wait. If you're really here, then you can tell the little bastard what you think about him instead of shouting at your computer. You can finally say all the things you thought you'd never get the chance to say, and you can leave here and...see Sebastian._ The sudden realization shocked me. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Ignoring the pain and embarassment, I threw the blanket off me and walked over to Alois in nothing but my black bra and panties. _Oh, to hell with it! He probably already saw me like this anyways._ I walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and shouted in his face, "Listen here, you little shit! I have hated you since the moment I first saw you, and you need to just stop all this bullshit! I know that your little brother died and you were mistreated and defiled and you had to turn to a demon for help, but you shouldn't act like a spoiled brat and take your anger out on Hannah all the time! If you keep hurting the people you supposedly 'love', then they won't want to be around you anymore, and not even a contract or your soul will keep them bound to you once they've had enough!" His big blue eyes welled up with tears. He sniffled.

"How...how did you know?" He asked as big tears fell down his red cheeks. I sighed.

"I'm...Psychic. I can see the past, present, and future," I didn't want to reveal the truth to him, who knows what he'd do to me after I'd just told him off like that! "And I know everything. I may as well tell you now, since you're already in so much pain. Claude does not love you. His devotion to your every need is only because of the contract. He is loyal, but he doesn't really care about you. Hannah, on the other hand," I jerked my head in her direction as a gesture, "...She loves you very much. I'm honestly shocked that she hasn't left before now, seeing as you and her didn't make a contract." I let go of Alois' shoulders, and he fell to his knees in front of me, staring at the floor.

I saw his tears drop to the floor, and he said coldly, "Claude _does_ love me. He calls me your Highness and he does nice things for me and he cares about me." I scoffed.

"Whatever. Think what you wish. Just know that the next time you hit Hannah, she's letting you. She's letting you hit her because she loves you for real." I turned to her, and she looked from Alois to me. "Please take me to the place where you put my clothes." She looked surprised at my calmness, but nodded. I followed her out into the dark hallway as she took off her apron and handed it to me.

"Here you are, Miss Bell. To cover yourself with." She said shyly, not looking at me. I gladly took the apron, thankful for the hugeness of it, and wrapped it around my body, just under my shoulders. I continued to follow her down the dark corridor until she suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Please, Miss Bell, tell me. How did you know all of that?"

I stopped beside her. "As I said, I'm psychic. I can see the past, present, and future."

"But..." She continued, "How did you know I love the Master the way I do? How did you know about Claude?" She looked worried.

I smiled at the confused demon. "Don't worry. It's about time Alois found out. Besides, I don't like men who mistreat women. And," I paused to glance at a silhouette against the wall behind us, "I also don't like men who eavesdrop." I glared at the figure. I already knew who it was. Suddenly, all of the candle holders in the hall lit themselves and the three of us were illuminated. "Claude." I said stiffly. He scowled. Suddenly, before I even realized what was happening, he grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall, a good three feet from the ground. I could barely grunt from the pain, he was squeezing my neck so tightly. Hannah gasped in shock. The apron slipped to the floor.

Claude spoke through clenched teeth. "I do not know who you are or where you came from, but I think it would be best if you returned to your home...and never came back. I will not have you ruining my plans." Claude's eyes began to glow a pinkish red as his free hand became demonic and clawed. I felt the sharp tips of his fingers against my stomach, piercing my skin...about to tear me open, when a sharp voice stopped him.

"Claude! Let Luna go, _now._ As your master, I command you!" Alois yelled. For once, I was glad to see Alois. Claude growled.

"Yes, your Highness."

As commanded, Claude dropped me, and I landed hard on my butt. I hissed in the pain that was added to my older injuries. _Damn, I'm gonna be fucking paralyzed by the time I get home._ "Luna, I think you should go. You are not wanted here. I'll give you fifteen minutes to get clothed and leave the manor. If you are not off the grounds of the Trancy estate by that time, I will let Claude kill you." _Bitch! I can't believe he's actually making me-wait, scratch that. this is exactly the kind of thing Alois Trancy would make me do._

"Come on, Hannah. We have to hurry." I said. She nodded and we ran down the impossibly long hall. I didn't even bother to get the apron back. After a few turns, we came to what I presumed was the laundry room. She entered, but I stood still in the hall. I didn't have time to play maid while my life was at stake. Hannah reappeared and silently returned to me my jeans, black button up shirt, black socks, and my boots. I quickly threw it all on, then ran to a nearby window. I opened it and looked down. "We're on the second floor, huh? Well, I'm already banged up, so a little jump won't be too bad. Besides, broken legs are better than dying," I climbed up on the window sill and turned my head to tell Hannah goodbye, but she wasn't there.

"Down here, Miss Bell!" She shouted from the ground just below where I was sitting. _Heh, demons..._I jumped off the sill and landed safely in Hannah's arms. She set me down and curtsied. "Thank you for your visit." she said.

I smiled. "No, thank you. I'd be dead in a few minutes if it wasn't for you. Well, I must be off!" I ran from the Trancy estate as quickly as my legs could carry me. I followed the cobblestone driveway until I came to a road. I knew that in my condition, I needed to walk, but if Claude wanted to kill me so badly, I had to get as far away from there as quickly as possible.

5

_ God, I'm exhausted! If Coach Herman saw me right now, my P.E. grade would be the best in the school! _I had been running nonstop for almost three hours down the winding paths of multiple dirt roads, and I was dead tired. _Well, atleast there are clouds in the sky to cover the sun._ The last thing I needed was a freaking sunburn. Finally, I came across a second manor, one I recognised with a warm familiarity. "Phantom...hive." I panted. Finally able to just walk, I made my way to the grassy courtyard where my legs finally gave out and I collapsed. _Why am I passing out so much? I never pass out!_ I thought. I was exhausted, but happy. I finally made it to the one place I wanted to be. Once again, I let unconsciousness consume me.

I heard rain against window panes, and voices. I felt pain everywhere again. I was in another soft bed, but this one was softer than the first, proving (in my own stupid way) that I was in a better place than the Trancy Estate. The voices I heard were easily recognisable, even though they were muffled by what I guessed was the door. I didn't open my eyes, I just listened. "It's just like I told Bard and Tanaka, Sebastian! I went outside to get the mail for you when I saw a strange girl wearing trousers and boots! I got Finny to carry her inside and went to look for you, yes I did!" Said Mey-Rin, the maid of the phantomhive estate. I heard some footsteps.

"So she's in there? Who is she, anyway?" Bardroy, the cook, said.

"Is she all right? I hope she isn't hurt too badly. When I saw all those bandages on her, I felt so sad..." said Finny, the gardener. There was a moment of silence, then I heard the golden voice I'd never thought I'd hear in real life.

"Never mind who she is. We'll find out later. For now, I must see to this strange girl and inspect her wounds." A rush of excitement ran through my body. _Sebastian is coming to check my wounds? Hmm. Maybe I should pretend to still be asleep. God knows how awkward it would be for Sebastian to look at my body if I was awake! uuugghhh...I'm not ready for that...yet._ The door opened, and shut almost immediately. I heard no footsteps, but I could sense his presence. Sebastian chuckled. "Cute girl. Such a shame to be beaten this way." I fought the urge to squeal. _HE THINKS I'M CUTE! HE THINKS I'M CUUUTE! God, I sound like Rudolph..._ I was suddenly chilled by the breeze created by what I guessed was Sebastian removing the covers so he could see me. I knew I still had my clothes on, apart from my shoes, because I could feel the fabric clinging to my skin from the warm atmosphere the blanket made. Sebastian lightly lifted my leg and rolled up my jeans to see the scratches from the fall I took when I first came to this world. _Thank God I shaved my legs before I came to this weird anime place,_ I thought. Sebastian held my leg gently in his gloved hand. His other hand slowly unwrapped the gauze and lightly touched the scratch I had. Pain shot through my leg and I jerked up, my eyes flying open. I saw a deep cut in my leg that his hand was near. _Figures._ Then I looked at Sebastian himself. He looked surprised. He set my leg down and bowed. "Hello, my lady, my name is-"

"Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Estate." I finished for him. He looked stunned for a moment, but then quickly replaced it with a kind smile.

"Ah, so you do know where you are, my lady. If you don't mind, I was just about to inspect your wounds. I don't know if you remember, but you fainted in front of the manor and we took you in a few hours ago. May I?" He gestured back to my injured leg. I nodded. He took it again, and pulled out some fresh gauze from his pocket. _Wow, did he know someone would be hurt, or is he always prepared?_ I asked myself. "So, if you would, please tell me about who you are and where you came from." He said.

I cleared my throat. "Well, my name's Luna Bell. I'm from-" I caught myself before I said _the future_. Just imagining how stupid Sebastian would think I am was unbearable. I stayed silent. He gave me a questioning look. I needed to say _somthing_ to him. "You...you wouldn't believe me." I said, looking away shamefully. Sebastian chuckled.

"My dear, you seem to underestimate me. You see, I'm one hell of a butler, so any story, no matter how unbelieveable, will always be taken seriously by me." He said in a gentle voice. He put down my freshly-wrapped leg and sat on the edge of the bed as he picked up the other one. I decided to tell him.

"I'm from the future." I thought the statement would freak him out, but he just continued to unwrap the bandages on my other leg, as if I was talking about a boring book I had read. "I-I came here, from the year 2013. That's why I'm wearing such strange clothes...and that's why my nails are painted black. I think I'm in a different dimension, too...And I already know about your contract with Ciel, as well as most of everything else. I don't know how I got here, all I know is that I went to bed and I woke up in the woods. I saw Alois Trancy and Clau-ow!" Just as I said Claude's name, Sebastian's hand tightened around my ankle.

"I apologize, Miss Bell. It seems to be a reflex whenever his name is mentioned. Please continue." He loosened his grip immediately, and I felt better.

"Well," I continued, "I saw Alois, and-um, _you know who_- was behind me in the tree where I was hiding. He scared me, and I fell. That's how I got most of my bruises."

"Most of them?"

"Yes...They took me to the Trancy Manor and _you know who_ got angry at me..." I left out the part where I was half naked and yelled at Alois, "...so he grabbed my throat and almost stabbed me with his claws." That's when Sebastian looked up in surprise.

"Where was he going to stab you?" Sebastian's tone and expression were both worried.

"Um," I unbuttoned the bottom four buttons on my shirt to show him the marks made by Claude's razor-sharp fingers piercing my skin, "Here..." Sebastian let go of my leg and scooted closer on the bed. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled good, like chocolate cake. I didn't wanna bite him or anything-okay, maybe I did, a little- but the smell was very attractive. He leaned over my torso and poked and prodded at the marks on my stomach. Sebastian's touch was light as a feather, and it felt good. (No, not in an icky, sexual way, more like an _oh my God, I love you_ sorta way). His touch sent the same sensation through my skull as it did when someone massaged my hands. I felt tingly.

6

"Miss Bell-"

"Call me Luna. Please."

"Very well. Luna, you know I am a demon, correct?" I nodded. "Well, you need to know that Demon's claws are tipped with poison. It can make humans use all of their energy in a short time, then eventually kill them." I gasped. _So that's why I was able to run for so long! I was using all my energy!_ "If you would allow me, I could use my demon powers to save your life. But I warn you, it would hurt."

Ha, like I cared! If Sebastian was going to save my life, Hell, I'd give him my right arm to do it! I decided to be honest. "Sebastian, as long as it's you who's saving my life, I don't care how much pain I'll recieve." I gave him a serious look. To my surprise, he blushed the slightest bit.

"As you wish, Luna." He pulled off his glove with his teeth, and a shiver ran down my spine. _If Ella was here, I'm sure we'd be holding hands, jumping up and down, and squealing like little girls right now._ His seal glowed bright.

"Wait, doesn't that only work if Ciel orders you to do something?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"Yes, you're quite right. I sensed your presence before Mey-Rin found me, so I told the young Master that you were injured severely. He ordered that I heal you as quickly as possible." He lifted the back of his hand to emphasize the order given to him.

"Ah, I see. Well, proceed." I said. Sebastian smiled, and placed his bare hand on my belly. His hand felt amazing. It felt cold and warm on my skin at the same time, and I was mystified. I barely noticed the small flash of light and searing pain, but it didn't matter. They were both over as quickly as they began. Sebastian looked at me and smiled again.

"All better. Now, I just need to check your head bandages and your neck, then I must be off to serve the young master's evening tea." I nodded, but I wasn't happy he would be leaving me. Sebastian put his glove back on, and he stood. He came to the head of the bed, and leaned over so that his face was close to mine. I blushed. His gaze broke from mine, and he gently held my head in his hand while he used the other to unwrap the gauze, just like he did with my legs. He softly brushed my hair away from the top of my forehead, and he straced a line from my temple to the area just above my left eye brow. "You seem to have a slight concussion, judging by the large gash in your forehead. It may leave a scar." _Crap. Now I'm going to look like freaking Harry Potter._ He grinned reassuringly at my concerned face. "Not to worry, the scar will fade before long." He then tilted my head back and I swear he was going to kiss me. *sigh* But, alas, he didn't. His fingertips grazed my neck, and the achy feeling I had was gone. I don't know if he used his demon magic, but none the less, his touch made me feel better. I shuttered, and this time, he seemed to take notice. "Is something wrong?" I could've sworn I saw him smirk.

"I...um...uh...well..."_ What the hell? I sound like an idiot! quick! think of something before you sound more stupid than you are!_ "I-I was just wondering..." I blushed, and said the first thing that came to mind. "Is it wrong to love a demon?"_ I. Am. A. Fucking. Idiot._

7

I couldn't look at Sebastian. I was too embarassed to. But he took my chin in his hand and lightly forced me to look into his golden brown eyes. I gasped. _I've always wanted a guy to do that._ "Is there any particular demon you are suggesting?" His voice was quiet, with a sort of seductive tone to it. I blushed harder and gulped._ Oh, God._

"Uh-um, um...um...uh, no?" _Damn it! I'm stuttering again! Why must I always stutter at the worst of times?_ The statement came out as more of a question than an answer. Sebastian smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, if you say so. I suppose in some people's eyes, it would seem quite immoral to be in love with a demon. Even blasphemous. But," He hesitated a moment. "Some people just don't seem to understand that the attraction between two people should not be justified by gender, race, or species. It is only the love within the relationship that matters, is it not?" I nodded, speechless._ He took the words right out of my mouth!_ "So I suppose the only thing that is important...is if the demon loves you back."

I stiffened. _Don't giggle. DON'T blush. DON'T TRY TO KISS HIM._ I was definitely fighting the urge to just throw myself at him that very second. _He's so perfect!_ I thought. "Now," He said with a grin, "I must see to my master and tell him about your situation. As the butler of the Phantomhives, I promise to do everything in my power to get you home, my lady." Sebastian bowed respectfully, then left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

It was silent, apart from the steady beating of rain on the window panes on the other side of the old victorian bedroom. Absently, I noted that this room looked similar to Ciel's, but at the same time, not. From the view of the left side of the bed, the door was to the left, as well as the dresser, and the windows were on the right. The walls were beige, and the curtains were crimson. This place was beautiful, a place that no one would want to leave.

I sighed. "Do I really _want_ to go home anymore?" I asked myself. I thought about it for a minute._ Who would miss me? Mother and Daddy, of course...Mary anne might miss me...Nigel would...and Brooke...and Amanda..._One by one, I listed the people who would miss me if I decided to live here. Or, if the circumstances were in my favor, if I _had_ to stay. "Meh. They'll get over it eventually. Besides, in a way, I know that they'll sense that I'm okay. I sure hope they do." I said to myself. I've always talked to myself when I was alone. I talked to myself every day...but now that I was in the manor, even if it would only be for a short while, the only time that I'd be alone is when I went to bed. I smiled. "I can finally have an ideal social life. I can go into town with Sebastian to buy groceries, I can help Mey-Rin clean the manor, and I could even help Ciel catch criminals! I could totally fit in here...Heh, fit in. Who ever thought that for once, I'd be excited to say something like that?" I started giggling uncontrollably until my throat hurt again and I coughed. "Damn. See, Luna? Once you start thinking positive, bad things happen. That really hurt," I said while rubbing my neck. "I've gotta get a hold of myself! I can't just assume they're gonna let me stay. I have to find a place to live..."_ Who do I know that I could stay with until I get on my feet?_ Then it came to me. "The Undertaker!"

There was a quiet knock on the door. I cringed a bit. _Damn, why am I so loud?_ "C-come in!" I said nervously, expecting Mey-Rin or Bardroy to come in and tell me to quiet down. Instead, it was Sebastian, who came to the bedside and smiled at me. My heart fluttered.

"The young master wishes to meet you, my lady. Can you walk?" I nodded and threw my legs over the side of the bed, pushing myself up with my arms. With a sudden gasp, I fell. Luckily-well, more so, _expectedly,_ Sebastian caught my shoulders before I hit the floor. I let out a sigh of relief. "I suppose your legs are still in a bit of pain, aren't they?"

"Yes. They do feel a little sore, but I thought I could walk if I really tried. Damn," I said, but quickly covered my mouth with my hand and corrected, "I mean, 'darn'." Once again, Sebastian chuckled adorably, and he set me back on the bed. He politely put my boots on me, which I had just noticed were sitting on the floor by the bed, then he picked me up bridal style._ Wow, that's the second thing I've always wanted a guy to do. If he does anything else this hot, i swear to God, I will jizz in my pants._ I giggled at my own silly thought.

"What is so funny, Miss Luna?" Sebastian asked as he carried me out of the room. I guessed he shut the door with his foot, because I saw the wood close on its frame as we retreated down the hallway. I looked at him. He was giving me a lightly curious look.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I've always wanted a guy to hold me like this." I said without thinking. After realizing what I said, my face got as red as a cherry as I tried to save myself from the blunder. "I mean, I'm not saying I like that you're holding me this way! Well, I-I'm not saying that I don't, either! I mean, I...I just...ugh. I'm an idiot." I turned my face away from him and looked ahead so he wouldn't see me blush anymore. I sighed. _Why am I so awkward?_

I felt his body shake a little, as if he was trying to contain laughter. I whipped my head around, and I saw Sebastian trying not to smile. I suppose I looked terrified, because he said reassuringly, "I do apologize, but I think it's quite adorable when you stutter." At that comment, I laughed. Taking that as a good sign, he started to let his laughter out, too. We continued until I had to clutch my neck with my hand and cover my coughing fit with my other. "Are you all right?" Sebastian stopped walking, and I nodded. We were in front of a closed door, with only a small strip of light coming out through the bottom of the door.

After I cleared my throat, I asked, "Is this his study?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied. Keeping my legs atop his forearm, Sebastian raised his hand and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

8

Sebastian carried me into the study, where Ciel sat quietly behind his desk with his elbows on a small pile of papers and his head resting in his intertwined fingers. His left eye, the one not covered by the eye patch, widened when he saw me for the very first time since hearing about my arrival. "Sebastian, I thought I told you to heal her! Why is she still wearing bandages?" Ciel was angry, as always.

Sebastian set me down in a single chair that was placed in front of Ciel's desk. He put a hand over his heart, then bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, young Master. I was able to heal the wounds Claude gave her, but as for the cuts and bruises caused by non-demonic things, I could only do so much."

"Claude?" Ciel asked, letting his arms down on the table in surprise. "Why did you not tell me she was attacked by another demon?"

Before Sebastian could answer, I cut in. "Um, Cie- oh, I mean, Mister Phantomhive, please don't be angry with Sebastian. It was no big deal. Claude just got mad at me, that's all. Nothing to worry about!" I smiled to make him feel better, but instead, he looked even more surprised.

"You were just attacked by a demon and you call it 'no big deal'? Hm, you seem stronger than any other lady I've met. Please, Miss Bell, tell me what's happened to you." I nodded, then launched into my story of coming to this world and the ordeal with Alois (leaving out my half-nakedness, of course) and Claude, and how I ended up at his manor. When I was finished, Ciel gave me a single nod, and asked, "Have you any place to stay at the moment, Miss Bell?" _Oh, crap. Here we go._

"Oh, well...I thought that I could stay with the Undertaker and maybe get a job. After I get enough money-"

"The Undertaker?!" Ciel yelled. "Do you even know who he is?" I nodded, a bit confused at his sudden outburst. "I apologize, Miss Bell, but I can't allow a young lady to leave my manor to live with that man. He's mad, and no doubt would annoy you to death just to get you into one of his coffins." Ciel looked really irritated at the thought of the Undertaker, which I suppose wasn't surprising. For such a serious person like Ciel, I doubt that the very _un-_serious Undertaker, no matter how much information he gave, would be one of his favorite people. "Please, I insist, Miss Bell," Ciel stood. "Stay here at the manor until you are able to return to your home." _Well well well, now isn't that surprising? Of course not. Ciel has always been bound by his honor as a Phantomhive,_ I thought.

"Sure, I'll stay. In fact, I'd love to." I said with a smile. "The only problem is that I have no idea how I got here...or why. So I have no clue when I'll be going home. Is that okay with you?" I asked, clutching the arms of the chair in anticipation.

Ciel smiled one of his rare smiles. "But of course. Now, if you really are going to stay in this time period, you need lessons on how to act like a young woman of this time, as well as a back story and a new wardrobe." He said, eyeing my clothes. He then glanced down at my black boots and raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on! can't I atleast keep my boots? They're my favorite pair!" I begged. He sighed, then reluctantly nodded in approval.

"Alright, you can keep your boots, but you may only wear them if you're wearing a long dress. Now, for your back story," He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. After a moment, he snapped his fingers. "I got it! You are my distant cousin, and your parents just died, so you came to live here with me until...until..." He seemed lost after that.

"Until I'm old enough to live on my own?" I suggested.

"Perfect. From this moment on, you are now Luna Phantomhive, and are to be treated as a member of the Phantomhive family. Sebastian, take Miss Phantomhive to bed. It is getting dark, and she has a lot to prepare for tomorrow." Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied as he picked me up again.

9

I sat on the edge of the bed as Sebastian blindfolded himself. _You don't need to do that..._I wanted to say. _What the Hell? What am I thinking? God, for a genophobe, I'm pretty damn suggestive._ I thought to myself. "Are you ready, my lady?" Sebastian asked, a white nightgown slung over his shoulder.

With a small chuckle, I thought _Yes! My body is ready. *bites lip in excitement* dat Sebastian._ "I'm retarded," I whispered to myself. "Yes, Sebastian. I'm ready." Kneeling before me, Sebastian didn't even have to search for the buttons of my shirt before he began to release them from the cloth. Then it hit me._ Holy Hell. Sebastian Michaelis is taking my clothes off. Oh God, oh crap, oh shit, oh God, oh Hell..._I could already tell I was going to hyperventilate, but I was thankful he couldn't see me blush so furiously at my stupid thoughts.

"There is no need to blush, my lady." I jumped a little, and unconsciously made a squeak when he spoke. My eyes widened and my blush deepened. I thought I was going to die right there from embarassment.

"H-H-H-How did you know that I was b-blushing?" I asked in a shrill voice. Sebastian looked up, or rather, turned his head up to me, because he (supposedly) couldn't see me with the blindfold on. He half smiled, and said one of his famous catchphrases.

"Why, if I couldn't tell when my new mistress was blushing, then what kind of butler would I be?"_ Oh my freaking God. This man...is perfect._ I didn't know what to say. "If you'd like, you could tell me about yourself while I do this so you won't have to think about it." _Aww! He's so considerate!_ I smiled shyly.

"Alright." He unbuttoned my shirt the rest of the way as I told him about my favorite foods, my favorite colors, and my gothyness, as well as my hatred for pink things, and my love of black clothing. He slipped my shirt off my shoulders, and I quickly began talking about my two best friends, Nigel and Brooke. "I don't get to see Brooke much anymore ever since I moved away...but she's still my best friend no matter what." _Oh, Lord._ I thought when he started unbuttoning my jeans. _Aaaawwkkwwaaaarrdd..._I continued like I didn't care what he was doing, but it was hard to hold back the laughter while I talked. "Brooke can be summed up in three words: Shy, weird, and amazing. I know that I can talk to her about anything, even though we rarely see each other. I trust her and love her with all my heart, and she feels the same way about me. So much so that we call each other 'Bacon Brothers'," I laughed. "And Nigel...well, he can be a pain sometimes, but he's really funny, and as much as it surprises me, he really cares about me. He deals with all my complaining and ranting and weirdness, never once turning his back on me. Sure, we've had a couple fights, but we've resolved them, and that only makes our friendship stronger." I giggled a bit. "Even his little sister has taken a liking to me."

Sebastian neatly folded my shirt and pants and put them on the bed beside me. "That sounds lovely, young Mistress. I'm sure your friends miss you very much. Would you please raise your arms?" He asked as he stood. I raised them, and as he slipped the nightgown on me, I thought once again of my friends that would miss me. The nightgown he put on me was silky, and went well past the ends of my toes and the hem formed a small frilly pool of fabric on the floor. _This dress is so long...it must be Mey-Rin's, _I thought to myself. Sebastian removed his blindfold and tucked me in. "I'm off to put the young Master to bed as well, young Mistress. Have pleasant dreams." Sebastian spoke as he took my clothes and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." I said, dissapointed that he would be leaving me again. He bowed respectfully, then closed the door behind him. The steady beats of rain helped me drift off to sleep.

10

The moon was high when I opened my eyes. It illuminated most of the room and the bed I was laying in. I sat up to find Sebastian across the room from me, his face barely visible in the shadows. He looked as handome as ever in his butler uniform, but his eyes were glowing a pinkish red, like Claude's.

"Sebas-" I was cut off by Sebastian's face suddenly being close to mine, his hand over my mouth. He smiled wickedly. _Is...Is he strattling me? Please tell me Sebastian is not strattling me._ But, to my discontent, he was. I immediately felt very awkward. It's not often that I find sexy men on top of me in the middle of the night, you know. Instead of being, ahem, 'turned on', I was actually really freaked out. I thought to myself,_ Why the hell is he doing this? Does he know that I'm totally in love with him? Is he going to do terrible things to me that I won't remember until I'm in my 40's? Dear God...I'm afraid to think about it..._

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. It was no use, he wrapped his free hand around both of my wrists and held my hands above my head on the pillow. Sebastian moved his hand from my mouth to slide his gloved thumb across my cheek. _What. The. Actual. Fuck? _I was terrified. Not the kind of terrified where you think you're going to die, but the type of terrified that's similar to the feeling you get right before your first kiss...except about 200 times worse. I was at a loss for words. Then, he spoke. "Ironic, isn't it?" He purred, "You look most beautiful in the moonlight...Luna." _Okay, time to use my power of awkwardness to stop this._

"Gee, thanks. Look, I really,_ really_ need to catch up on my beauty sleep. Like, _years_ of beauty sleep. Besides, I'm sure you've got a lot of butler-y things to do, and an eye doctor to call, so if you wouldn't mind leav-" For the second time, he cut me off. This time, with a passionate kiss. "WOAH WOAH WOAH-" I tried to say around his lips, but there was nothing I could do. He just would _not_ get off of me! I started to wimper. _This is not how I wanted this to happen. Sure, I guess if I was older, I'd like it, but right now, all I wanna do is step back and say 'Woah, bro...cool your jets.' But I caaaaaaannn'ttt! *sigh* You know what? Screw it! I don't care anymore! Sebastian can kiss me all he wants. No way am I gonna say I love someone, then freak out when they try stuff. I shall not back down from this!_ Feeling quite confident, I tried not to giggle as I kissed him back. _Hee hee, I can't believe this is really-_I woke up.

11

My jaw dropped as I lay quietly in bed. It was all a dream. Sunlight was pouring through the windows, stinging my wide eyes. I started choking out nervous laughter. I sat up. "Wha-wha-wha...? WHAT? How did- but-but-but..."

"But what, young Mistress?" Said Sebastian, who was standing by the curtains. I was extremely startled to hear his voice all of a sudden.

"HOLY FREAKING GOD!" I screamed as I jumped in fear and fell off the bed...right into his arms. It took me a second to realize that he must've used his demon speed to get to my side of the room so quickly.

He was calm. "Please try to be more careful, young Mistress." I was taking deep breaths. Not the calm, reviving deep breaths. The 'holy hell, some fucked up shit just happened to me' deep breaths. I was freaking out again. Sebastian was getting alarmed. "Are you alright?" He tried to put me back on the bed, but I wouldn't let go of him. Even though I was totally freaked out, I still felt like I was able to trust him. I felt like I needed him. I kept my fingers clenched to the black fabric of his suit and my body curled up in his arms.

Sebastian sighed, and sat down on the bed. He started rocking me back and forth, like he already understood. I inhaled his chocolate cake scent, which helped calm me down. "Will you tell me what happened that made you so afraid?" He asked softly._ What do I tell him? ' I just dreamed about you getting frisky with me. At first, I didn't like it, but then I decided to just accept it.' _Yeah. Like that was going to happen. _Well, I guess I could say part of the truth... _

"I...I dreamed about you, Sebastian. I was...I was really scared. You weren't scary, though," _What you were __doing __was the scary stuff..._I relaxed in his arms. I looked up at him, and held eye contact. "You're not a very scary person. I mean, I'm sure you could be...if you wanted to. But I don't think you're the way everyone would expect you to be. Hell, I don't think you're the way that Ciel thinks you are." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit. "I think you're special. Not just One Hell Of A Butler, but something more." I smiled up at him, realizing in that moment that I truly meant everything I said.

"I..." Sebastian looked confused as he tried to speak. Then, suddenly formal, Sebastian gently set me on the bed and stood. "I thank you for the compliment, my lady. But now, we must get you walking, dressed, and on to your lessons." I nodded, eager to start learning new things and dressing like a victorian lady. "Can you stand, young Mistress?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know...Let me check." I set my feet, warm in their socks, on the wooden floor, and I rose from the bed. My legs felt a little wobbly, but other than that, I was fine. "I think I can do it!" I said happily. Sebastian smiled encouragingly at me.

"If you'll follow me, young Mistress, we need to get you dressed for the day. We need to go to the Dress Room." Sebastian held out his elbow, and I hooked my arm in his. It was a good thing I did, because not two seconds later, I almost tripped over my own nightgown. We made our way down the hall, not speaking, to a white door. Sebastian opened it, and I followed him in. The room was big and white, with no windows, just a giant oak wardrobe with french doors and a tall mirror covered with a long white cloth leaning next to it, beside a fancy red folding screen.

"Um, Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady?"

"...I have no idea how to put on one of those crazy fancy dresses."

12

Sebastian grinned, and pulled out the blindfold from his breast pocket. "I had a feeling I'd be needing this again." _Yeah, need it my ASS! Why doesn't Mey-Rin just come and dress me? Well, not that I don't like that Sebastian dresses me...Hmm. Maybe she just has other stuff to do. And she's blind as a bat, so having her put me in a complicated victorian dress would take hours. But with Sebastian, i doubt it'll even take ten minutes, even with his blindfold on._ While I was reasoning with myself, Sebastian had walked over to the giant wardrobe and turned to me just as he stepped inside. "Close your eyes, young Mistress. I don't want you to see the dress I picked out for you until it is right in front of your eyes." I nodded, and closed my eyes. _Wow, Sebastian is so amazing...but I can't know for sure if he's attracted to me yet. _"You may open your eyes, my lady." I jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice, but opened my eyes as commanded.

I had never seen such a gorgeous dress. It was low-necked, with black lace sewn into the hem. The waist was thin, like all victorian dresses, and the sleeves were long and thin, with a frilly frame of the same fabric lined at the hem with more black lace. It was in the most beautiful shade of royal blue I had ever seen. Even the bottom of the dress was lined in black lace! I gasped. "Holy crap! This is amazing!" I reached out and lightly touched the dress, finding that it was made of silk, like my nightgown. I smiled up in amazement at Sebastian.

"I had hoped that it would be to your liking, young Mistress." He said, satisfied with my reaction. He hung the dress over the top of the folding screen and tied the blindfold over his eyes.

As Sebastian was dressing me, I thought of what I'd have to learn to live in this world. _I hope I don't have to learn how to dance, I'd be worse than Ciel! If only they had some rock music I could jam out to. If Sebastian knew all the stuff I liked, maybe he could help me adjust more by accomodating my interests...he is a butler, after all, and I am his-hee hee!-Mistress...I'll ask him._ "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?" He was fitting a petticoat, one of many, around my waist.

"Would you like to know the hobbies and things that I'm interested in? I think that if you know more about who I am, you could easily help me adapt to this lifestyle, while still letting me be me, you know?" He finished the last petticoat and grabbed a corset from wardrobe. He walked back to me and bowed.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, young Mistress." Sebastian walked behind me and wrapped the corset around my torso. I knew that with my natural hourglass figure, it would fit perfectly. I wouldn't be gasping for air like all the other girls, _or Ciel, heheh..._ Sebastian tied the corset as I spoke.

"Well, I might as well get this out of the way before you go off making extra tea. I absolutely hate the taste of tea. I wish I didn't, but I do. I love to draw, read, and sing. I also love scary movies, cats, and anime." Sebastian paused.

"Forgive me, but I must ask...what is anime?" _Oh, crap. I forgot._

"Well, uh..." _How can I explain this to him?_ I wondered as he continued to tie the corset. "To put it simply, anime is the way that you and everyone else in this world look like. I'm not from a world where people look as gorgeous as you, Sebastian. I can't describe the world that I came from in any way other than that, really. I suppose that's why I love anime so much. I get to fawn over the beautiful people and wish I was as beautiful as them." I suddenly blushed. _Did I seriously just admit that I think Sebastian is gorgeous? Right in front of him? BRAIN, Y U NO WORK RIGHT?_ I was mentally cursing myself when Sebastian put the actual dress on me. It was just as silky on the inside as it was on the outside. Sebastian replaced my socks with black stockings and put a pair of black and blue victorian heels on my feet. He took off the blindfold and took my hand.

"Ah, but you fail to see, my lady," Sebastian said as he guided me to the covered mirror. "You in fact _are_ beautiful." He said as he pulled the white sheet off the mirror. I gasped._ He's right!_ I thought. I saw an anime version of myself dressed in the amazing blue dress, a picture of victorian radiance. My short black hair was slightly spiked out, just as I'd always wanted it to be. My eyes were big and matched my natural brown, but they somehow looked better. I wasn't wearing eyeliner or any other type of makeup, but I looked lovely anyways. My skin was smooth and pale, and my eyes were naturally rimmed with black.

For the first time, I said "Wow...I'm actually pretty." I stood there for a second, gawking at myself. I was so happy. Overjoyed. Exstatic. "WOOOO HOOOOO!" I threw my arms up in the air and twirled around the room in excitement. I heard Sebastian chuckle lightly as I went crazy. In my own commotion, I began bouncing up and down like a little girl, giggling the whole time._ This is the greatest day of my life!_ I thought as I tuckered myself out. I stopped bouncing. I doubled over, panting, but still laughing between lengthy breaths.

"Are you finished, my lady?" Sebastian asked with a smile. A happy tear rolled down my cheek as I stood upright again.

"Yes. I'm so happy, Sebastian. For the first time in my life, I have everything I could ever want." A sad frown replaced his features as he walked over to me. He wiped the tear from my cheek tenderly.

"Then why are you crying?"

I smiled again. "Because I'm a weirdo." I laughed at my own stupidness, and his laughter chimed with mine. Sebastian took my hand and led me out of the white room.

"I shall take you into the young Master's study while I prepare breakfast. I'm sure you two have a lot more to discuss partaining to your stay here at the manor." Sebastian said in a light tone. I smiled in approval and followed him into Ciel's study.

13

Ciel and I sat in silence for a few moments, while he was sorting through papers. After neatly stacking them and putting them in a drawer, he looked at me for the first time that day. "hmm. Sebastian did well with you. You look very lovely, Luna." He didn't smile, but I knew he was happy that I was able to look the part so well.

"Thank you, Ciel. Is there anything particular you wanted to discuss with me as far as my stay here?" I asked, remembering what Sebastian said.

Ciel leaned back in his chair. "Yes. You are going to need to be taught many things, mostly by Sebastian, so we need to decide what you should and shouldn't learn. I will also have to introduce you to my fianceé and the rest of my servants, as well as fill you in on the recent death of my, our, aunt."

I chuckled a bit. "You don't need to introduce me to anyone. I already know most everything about everyone here, because of where I come from. Your fianceé, Elizabeth, likes it when you call her Lizzy, she loves cute things, and always insists on dressing everyone up. Madam Red, your Aunt, was a doctor. She had a butler named Grell," I giggled at the thought of Grell, knowing his hilarious true face. "Who was very clumsy, like Mey-Rin, your maid. But of course that was all just an act to cover the fact that he is a Grim Reaper. Bardroy is the cook, and most of the time he blows up the kitchen. Finny is really strong, so he's always outside, gardening, _away_ from easily breakable things. As for Tanaka, well he's just a cute little old man." I finished with a smile.

As I knew he would, Ciel looked surprised. "Well, then I suppose you already know about me too, do you?"

"But of course. You have a very sad story, but I'm sure you don't want pity. Your parents died in a fire at the manor that used to stand here, and after that, you were kidnapped. you have a brand of a symbol on your left side." Ciel flinched, and I felt bad for bringing back the memories, but I had to tell him everything I knew. "After that, you made a contract with Sebastian, vowing to get revenge on whoever killed your parents. The seal of your contract is on your right eye." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"How is it that you know all of this if you come from a completely different world?" He leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk, genuinely interested in what I had to say.

_Crap, how should I explain this? Damn, this is gonna be difficult..._"Um, well...It's complicated, but I suppose the only way I can explain it is exactly how it is. I can't say it in any way that someone of your time would really understand."

Ciel nodded in approval. "This is going to sound really, _really_ weird, but basically, your whole life is being watched by some of the people of my world. Where I come from, we have this thing called anime, and we have devices called computers, and..." I continued for about ten minutes with the extremely boring subject of what anime and computers were, as well as episodes and shows and all of the mechanics on how I could watch Ciel's life through a foldable piece of metal. Even though I struggled a bit with the explination, Ciel still allowed me to take my time figuring out what to say. when I was finished, he blinked a few times and leaned back in his chair again.

"So what you're saying is that, in your world, I'm a fictional character, along with everyone else in my life?" Ciel asked in an agitated tone.

_Oh, crap, did I offend him?_ "Yes, but maybe I'm a fictional character in another world, too. Maybe what's happening to me right now is just a fanfiction in another dimension." I shrugged my shoulders, wondering if that could really be true.

"What is a..._fanfiction_?" Ciel asked, confused. I launched myself into another deep explination about anime and fandums and tumblr. I was exhausted by the time I finished, and thankfully, Sebastian knocked on the door. "Come in." Ciel said.

Sebastian entered the study with a cart full of scones, tea, and a small glass of lemonade. "I thought that the Master and Mistress would enjoy breakfast in here while the lesson arrangements were being decided." He smiled as he set two china plates on the desk and served Ciel his tea. "And for you, young Mistress." Sebastian said as he handed me the glass of lemonade. "I hope it is to your liking. I squeezed the lemons myself." _I'd like anything you squeeze,_ I thought as I took a sip. I tried really hard not to laugh at my own perverted thought. _I am soo wrong..._The lemonade tasted spectacular.

"Wow, for someone who doesn't drink lemonade, you sure do make it well!" I said happily. Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, my lady. I also hope the scones are to your liking as well." I nodded as I took a bite out of the scone he handed me on the china plate. He turned to Ciel, and handed him two envelopes. "Young Master, you have a letter from the Queen and an invitation to a ball being held by Lord Druitt." I choked on my lemonade.

"Are you all right, Luna?"

"Are you all right, young Mistress?" Ciel and Sebastian spoke at the same time. I cleared my throat so I could speak.

"Yes, I'm fine...I'm sorry, but that name...Lord Druitt is the most annoying man in this time. All he ever talks about is beauty, drama, and himself. It's so irritating! It just surprised me that he was mentioned." I explained. Clearly they were confused, because they didn't know that I had knowledge of anyone outside the small circle of important characters. "Like I told you, Ciel. I could see everyone from this place before I came here. That's how I know Lord Druitt."

Ciel nodded. "You are quite right about that..." He shivered a bit and took the letter from the Queen. He read it for a moment, then quickly stood. "Sebastian, we need to go to the crime scene. Now."

"Yes, my Lord."

I was extremely confused at Ciel's sudden anticipation to leave. "What's going on? Was there a murder?" I looked at Ciel's angry face.

"Not just a murder...a massacre."

14

Sebastian followed Ciel out the front door of the manor and into the carriage. Just before the door of the carriage closed, Ciel asked,"Are you sure you'll be all right?" I smiled at him.

"But of course. A lady of the Phantomhives should easily be capable of handling herself." I laughed, and curtsied. "Besides, while you're gone, I can explore the manor and work on my english accent." Ciel chuckled a bit.

"Very well. We shall return home shortly." The carriage door closed, and Sebastian climbed into the driver's seat. He whipped the horses and the carriage was soon out of sight.

I returned inside the manor and began my adventure. I looked in every room and walked every hall. Finally, I made it to the kitchen, where Mey-Rin and Bardroy were running around in a crazy commotion. "Sebastian's gonna have our heads for this!" Shouted Bardroy.

"Oh no! We're going to be in big trouble, yes we will!" Mey-Rin said frantically. Tanaka was sitting silently in the corner, sipping from a little green cup.

_I wonder what's going on...hmm, this may be a good time to excersise my english accent._ I cleared my throat. "What's going on here? Is there any way I could help you two?" _I wonder if Ciel or Sebastian told them who I am...or if either of them just said I was a Phantomhive...Well, posing as a Phantomhive or not, I still like to help people once in a while._

Mey-Rin gasped. "Lady Phantomhive!" _Well, that answers that question._ "well, you see...uh, Bardroy and I were told to make a special surp-"

"Mey-Rin! You were about to tell Lady Phantomhive the whole bloody secret!" Bardroy shouted over her. Mey-Rin gasped again and covered her mouth. Bardroy turned to me. "No need to worry, Mistress. Just some burned food, we deal with that all the time!" With a cigarette between his teeth, Bard smiled hugely and held a frying pan on his shoulder. He gave me a thumbs up, and I giggled. _That's so...Bard-ish of him!_ I smiled.

"Very well. If you ever need my help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." I said. I heard Tanaka's "oh-oh-oh" along with Bard and Mey-Rin's praise of how kind a Phantomhive I was. _Huh. I guess since they think I'm a Phantomhive, they thought I'd be like Ciel. Cold and ruthless._ I began to re-explore the manor once more, searching for any rooms I might've missed, while practicing my english accent.

"I wonder where the loo is? These drapes are quite dapper! I'd love some crumpets and Earl Grey tea!" I shouted as I skipped down the hall. _This is great! I look like an englishwoman, and I sound like an englishwoman!_ I thought. Suddenly, I stopped. I don't know what made me stop, but I...I just had a feeling. I was staring at a black door. _Could this be...Sebastian's..._All of a sudden, I heard laughter. Familiar laughter.

I opened the door and ran into the room. Both of my suspicions were confirmed. This _was_ Sebastian's room, and it _was_ Grell's giggles I heard. The room was simple, with a bed and dresser and drapes on the windows. All of it was black. I dropped my jaw. Grell was in his true form, with his long red hair, bright green eyes and razor sharp teeth. His chainsaw death scythe was laying beside Sebastian's bed-the same bed on which Grell was squealing. He gripped the black sheets in his hands and rolled around on the bed like a child. "Oh, Bassie! These sheets smell just like you, ooohhhh!" He looked like he was having a grand ol' time. Suddenly, he noticed me. "Wha-WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted.

I decided to play with him a little. "My my, who ever thought a respectable, charming lady like yourself would raise your voice at another lady. It is truly disappointing." Grell paused.

"You...you think I'm charming? But...we've only just met!" He said. I knew he was confused, but I also knew he was happy. I stepped forward and curtsied.

"Grell Sutcliff, Grim Reaper. I am Luna Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive's distant cousin. There's no need to try and kill me for seeing you in your true form, I already know everything. And yes, I think you _are_ quite charming. And beautiful," I added. Grell's eyes sparkled and he ran across the room to give me a hug, sweeping me off my feet.

"Oh Darling, that's simply too kind of you! Thank you!" He suddenly stopped spinning me and clutched my body close to his, in a very dramatic way. "I only wish Bassie would be this kind to me. He's always playing hard to get! It's exhausting for a woman of my class!" I laughed.

"I love how you're so theatrical, Grell! I've always liked that." I said.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "My Dear, what ever could you mean by that?" _Shit. Me and my big mouth. *Sigh* I might as well tell him the truth._

I gently pushed away from Grell's grip to stand respectfully beside him. "Well...I kind of fibbed a little. I'm not really a Phantomhive. Hell, I'm not even from this _dimension_! But hey, maybe if I'm always this believable, I could become a great actress, like you!" I said, trying to stay on Grell's good side.

He flipped his hair and gave me a razor sharp smile. "But of course I'm a great actress, Darling! Now...who are you, exactly?" We sat on Sebastian's bed for a short while as I was explaining my little situation to Grell, knowing that even though he was a pain in the neck to everyone, he could-and _would_-keep my secret. I held it on his honor as a lady. "I promise, Luna. No one will hear so much as a peep from little old me! Besides, friends don't tell other friend's secrets." He took my hands in his. "We are friends, right?" He asked cutely.

I was a bit surprised that he'd want to be friends with someone like me, but I was happy he did. I nodded my head and gave him a hug. "Of course we're friends! I've always wanted to be friends with someone as cool as you, Grell! And here's another secret you need to keep...I like Sebastian, too. Maybe one day, we can go shopping and impress him with manicures and new outfits!" I said. Grell's face lit up and his mouth was curled up in a cat-like smile.

"That sounds posetively marvelous, my Dear! We'll finally make Bassie realize his love for me- oh, I mean, his love for _us._ I don't mind sharing," He said with a wink. I laughed, and Grell and I talked in Sebastian's room for a while longer, discussing what black or red articles of clothing we should get that would look best on each of us. I was having a lot of fun, just having girl talk. It had been a long time since I'd talked like that. Usually, my girl time would involve watching My Little Pony or Dan vs. with Brooke, or discussing anime or music with Ella. I never got the chance to be _girly_ without it being a secret. It's not something I'd like to make a regular thing, it just made me feel better to get it off my chest. "My my, look at the time!" Grell said as he looked out the window. It was nearing sunset. "I do apologize, Luna, but I really must be going. You know what they say, a Reaper's job is never done!" I waved goodbye as he grabbed the chainsaw and jumped out the window.

"That's weird. Sebastian and Ciel aren't home yet..." _Psshh, what am I thinking? This house is so big, they could've been home hours ago and I wouldn't know it. Besides, even if they weren't home, I bet they've gotten themselves into a sticky situation. I can see it now, Sebastian carrying Ciel through the front door, covered in blood. The enemy's blood, of course. They're fine, _I thought as I left Sebastian's room, closing the door behind me.

15

I made my way back to my room. Exhausted from running around looking for my room in the first place, I decided to take a bath. "There must be a bathroom around here somewhere..." I glanced at a door that was across the room from my bed. _The same place where Sebastian stood in my dream last night,_ I thought as a disgusted shiver ran down my spine. "I am way too young for these things," I said as I shook away the thought, walking towards the door. Thankfully, it was a bathroom. A really fancy one, I might add. It was a white tiled room, with a gold-rimmed bath tub, sinks and mirror. Even the toilet was rimmed with gold. I rolled my eyes. I saw an old gaslight, and turned the knob on it completely so the room would be fully lit when I shut the door. With some difficulty, I got the dress off along with all the petticoats and the corset. I got my shoes and stockings off and grabbed a towel off the rack beside the tub. I wrapped it around me, started the water, and waited.

After finding some old-timey bubble bath, I was able to pour some into the tub and get the suds going, adding familiarity to this strange world. Honestly, what girl _doesn't_ like a bubble bath once in a while? After the tub was filled and at the perfect temperature, I got in. _Perfect,_ I thought. _Now for my usual bath time activity...time to imagine who would look good with a mustache._ I relaxed for a while, letting all of my worries slip my mind and letting the mustached faces take over.

Some time passed, and I got bored. I checked my fingers. _Not wrinkly yet. Hmm. I guess my mustached mind is working faster these days..._I sighed. Then gasped. "I know! I'll sing a song!" I immediately sang the first thing that came to mind.

"_I'm a killer, _

_cold and wrathful._

_Silent sleeper,_

_I've been inside your bedroom._

_I've murdered half the town, _

_left you love notes on their head stones,_

_I'll-"_ I was stopped by a sudden knock on the door. _OH. MY. GOD._

"Young Mistress?" _AAAAHHH! HE HEARD ME! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I SAY? AAAGTHKRTMBIBMOHGEVVSDLGEORG NORB! _"Young Mistress, are you all right in there? Do I need to come in and check on you?"

"NO!" I said too quickly, my voice showing my obvious embarrassment. I cleared my throat. "I mean, no, Sebastian. Thank you anyways. But if you would, could you please bring my night clothes to the door and leave them there, please?" I said in the most calm voice I could manage. I waited nervously for his reply.

"Of course, my Lady. I shall return to put you to bed shortly." I waited for about five minutes before I had the courage to get out of the tub and wrap myself in the towel again. My legs were shaking. _How long was he standing at the door? Did he really hear me? When did he and Ciel get home? _I needed to stop thinking about it. I needed to be calm. _But...why am I like this? I never freak out any other time people catch me doing something embarassing. I usually just stand there awkwardly or back away, then I get over it. But with him...I feel like I have to watch myself constantly so I don't do something stupid or embarassing._ I sighed. "Yeah, I bet all the girls he meets feel that way. I don't stand a chance against any of them." Once again, like many times before, my pessemism got the best of me. I opened the door and quickly grabbed the clothes Sebastian left for me. Once I had it all on, I climbed into bed and layed down, facing the windows. I didn't wait for Sebastian to come back. Before I realized it, my pillow was soaked in tears and I was shaking all over. _Why am I such a stupid girl?_ I thought.

"Mistress, are you cold?" I flinched at the sudden sound of Sebastian's voice. Without thinking, I sat up and looked at him. "My Lady!" He said as he rushed to my side. His eyes were full of hurt as he held my face and wiped my tears away. "What ever is the matter? What had gotten you so upset?"

I just babbled the first thing that came to mind. "I wish I was a boy. If I was a boy then I wouldn't get all of these stupid feelings!" I sobbed. Sebastian held my face for a moment, then sat on the bed by my feet.

"Are you feeling homesick, My lady?" For God knows what reason, Sebastian's voice sounded sad.

I pulled my legs close to my body and held them with my arms. I shook my head as I layed it down on my knees. "No, I'm not homesick. I'm a girl. That's the problem. Girls always obsess over something they can't have, and once they finally realize that there's no chance of getting what they want-no, what they _need-_it's too late. It's a dumb human girl thing that an awesome demon like you wouldn't understand." I didn't even care if it seemed obvious that I was talking about him, wether he knew it or not, I didn't know. He sighed.

"Young Mistress...Luna. Please look at me." I gave a slight gasp. _He hasn't called me by my name since Ciel named me to be a Phantomhive,_ I thought. I did as I was told. Sebastian held my gaze with his as he spoke. "I may be a demon, but as your faithful butler, I will always try to understand you to the best of my ability. It is my duty to know what is upsetting my Mistress, and put an end to it. I serve to protect you and my Master. That is my only purpose here." His eyes were somber, as if something had been bothering _him_ this whole time.

I sighed. "Never mind my petty problems, Sebastian. What's wrong with you? I command that you tell me." I said, using my new power over him to my advantage. _I wonder how else I could use my new power over him to my advantage,_ I thought. _Goddamn it, brain! This is not the time to be thinking those things!_

Sebastian smiled and stood. "Nothing at all is wrong with me in the slightest, young Mistress. But I do thank you for your concern. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, don't hestitate to whisper my name." _Anything?_ I thought. _Brain, shut up!_ I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He nodded, tucked me in, and said goodnight.

16

The next morning, I awoke to Sebastian opening the curtains to the cloudy day ahead. "Good morning, Mistress." Sebastian said pleasantly as he handed me a glass of lemonade. "For this morning's breakfast, we will have scones, biscuits and gravy. Which would you prefer?" I yawned and took a sip of my lemonade. I set it on my nightstand and stretched my arms in front of me, spotting a dark red dress neatly folded on the end of the bed. _Huh. I guess Sebastian's dressing me in here today,_ I thought.

"Scones, Please." I said tiredly. I gazed out the window. The sun was nowhere to be seen and it was beginning to thunder in the distance. "Wow...it's a beautiful day today. I think I might go on a picnic." I scooted over to the side of the bed that the windows were on. I sat on the edge of the bed as Sebastian blindfolded himself again. I sighed. _That's it, I have to know._ "Sebasian, why do you even bother putting that blindfold on?"

Using his thumb to lift the black fabric from his face, Sebastian gave me a look that was a dangerous mixture of innocence, confusion, and mischief. "Are you saying you want me to see you while I take your clothes off, my lady?"

_Wait. What?_ That's not what I had meant by that question at all. I was really surprised. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. _Oh no...I hesitated._ Rule number one when being asked embarassing questions: Never hesitate. "Um...T-that's not what I..." _Damn it, brain!_ I shook my head and blushed. "What I meant was, it's obvious that you can see me even when you're wearing that blindfold, so...ugh. Never mind, I'm just being stupid." I gave up, knowing that I would only embarass myself more if I continued. Sebastian adjusted the blindfold so it covered his eyes again.

He undressed me in silence as I looked out the window, trying not to blush. "For what it's worth, young Mistress..." Sebastian said suddenly. "I would never call you stupid. You are a beautiful young woman, and a Phantomhive, no less. It's time you stop putting yourself down and live up to the Phantomhive name." My eyes widened in surprise. _He really does care about me..._

"You're absolutely right." I smiled at Sebastian, even though he 'couldn't' see me. As I half expected, he smiled back. I took the chance to corner him. "HA! So you _can_ see me!" I tapped my finger on his nose once, smiling smugly.

Sebastian sighed, but smirked. "If you want me to take the blindfold off so badly, you could've just asked me," He said as he began to untie the cloth from his head. I couldn't contain myself. I started cracking up laughing, playfully pushing his shoulder.

"You know that's not what I meant, Silly. I was just trying to prove a point." Sebastian chuckled as he tied the blindfold back and began putting on my petticoats. I took a moment and thought of what I should do for the day. "Oh, crap! I completely forgot!" I said as I facepalmed. Before Sebastian could ask, I quickly reminded him, "Ciel and I never got to discuss my lessons because you guys had to leave all of a sudden to check out the murders. How did that go, by the way?"

Sebastian paused for a moment, then grabbed the corset from the bed. I lifted my arms so he could put it around me as I awaited his answer. "The young Master...had a bit of difficulty stomaching the crime scene. And that dastardly Alois Trancy and that horrid excuse for a butler of his were there as well. It was all quite stressful for the Master and myself." Sebastian finished tying the corset and slipped the dress over my head.

"Well I'm sorry things turned out that way...I know! Let's get your mind off of it by starting my lessons! In the future, all high school students have seven classes, the main four being math, science, language arts, and history, and the other three classes are electives. So if you want, you can choose the four main lessons I'll learn, and I'll choose the other three!" I said cheerily, hoping to make Sebastian forget about Claude and Alois. _Dear Lord, I sound just like Lizzie right now,_ I thought, stifling a groan. It's not that I never liked to be perky, it's just that remembering Lizzie's _constant_ perkyness was enough to give me a headache.

Sebastian nodded as he sat me on the edge of the bed to put on my stockings and shoes. "That sounds like an excellent idea, my lady. What type of lessons do you have in mind?" I thought for a moment, considering the electives I already had back at my high school.

_I could impress Sebastian with my french,_ I thought. _No...He probably knows the language better than the native people! Besides, I have a C in that class...Choir? God, no! I'd get way too nervous and shakey with him watching me sing...P.E.? Brain, why was that even an option?_ I asked myself. None of my old electives would be good enough. I had to think of something I was really good at, something that I could do no matter how nervous I was. "I got it!" I said. "I'd like to take Art, Poetry, and Sewing lessons."

Sebastian stood, untied the blindfold, and tucked it into his breast pocket. "Wonderful choices, young Mistress. I suppose the future hasn't lost the ways of the past yet." I hopped off the bed and ran to the door._ This is gonna be great,_ I thought. _I really am excited about this!_

"Come on, Sebastian! There's no time to waste! I'll eat breakfast quickly so you can teach me all that I need to know!" Sebastian laughed lightly and followed me out the door and down the grand staircase to the dining room, where Ciel was already seated, quietly eating a scone.

17

"Sebastian," Ciel said calmly.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Bring an extra chair to the dining table so Luna can sit next to me." Ciel said. Sebastian complied, and quickly retrieved a large wooden chair that matched the one Ciel was sitting in. He set it down beside the head of the table where Ciel sat, and held it out for me before I sat down. "Do you remember the invitation Count Druitt sent me? The one for the ball?" Ciel asked me.

I nodded my head while Sebastian set a china plate in front of me with a single scone on it. Trying to be ladylike, I only ate small bites of the scone I pulled off with my fingers. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

Ciel leaned back in the chair with his elbows on the arms and his fingers intertwined. "The invitation was for the entire household. It is a masquerade ball that will be held tomorrow night. Would you like to go?" _Hmm. A masquerade...I've always wanted to go to one...and the invitation was for the entire household, so Sebastian will definitely be there...It would be a great test on my skills to act like someone from this time, too._

I held up my forefinger. "One condition," I said. "I have to be allowed to make my own costume." Ciel closed his eye and smiled a bit.

"Very well. What kind of costume are you planning to make?" He asked apathetically. I could see past his carelessness and saw a small spark of true curiosity. I thought for a moment.

_A witch? No...they're not ready for that yet...a bat? No. A vampire? Ugh. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to be._ "I don't really care what kind of costume I end up making, as long as it's black." I said truthfully. Ciel gave me a look of disapproval. I put my hands up defensively. "Sorry, Ciel. Goth girl, remember? Besides, it's a masquerade. People are _supposed_ to dress strangely. And since I'll be in a mask, no one will know I'm a Phantomhive if you don't want them to know. It all works out perfectly." Ciel sighed, but I knew I had won.

"Sebastian, bring some tea to my study. I need to look through all the paperwork for this case again. If anything's on my schedule, clear it. I don't want to be bothered." Ciel stood. "I'm sorry I can't stay here with you a while longer, I just need to figure this case out before that nasty spider does." Ciel said to me, referring to Alois. He left the dining room, leaving Sebastian and I alone.

I got up from my seat and stretched. "If you'll follow me, Mistress," Sebastian beckoned, "I'll show you to the drawing room where we will begin your lessons. But before we begin, I need to serve the young Master his tea."

I smiled hugely and followed Sebastian down another hall. He let me into the room, then quickly departed. I immediately began searching for some paper and a quill pen. After searching through a desk, I found what I was looking for and sat down. _Now that I can see Sebastian in real life, I can draw him perfectly without having to stare at my computer screen,_ I thought happily.

While I waited for Sebastian to return, I drew him from memory, making him winking at an oh-so-in-love chibi me. _All the girls feel that way,_ I reminded myself sadly._ For Cripes' sake, I'm just a little flat chested kid compared to all those beautiful women Sebastian could choose from. _I hid the picture beneath the small stack of papers I got from the desk drawer. _But he's not looking for a woman to love,_ my conscience told me. _You should know that already. _"But he could always change his mind," I argued with myself, "And maybe when he decides who he wants to be with for all of eternity, he might choose me. I know I'm way younger than him, but he's over five hundred years old," I said, remembering his confession in the anime to causing the Black Plague five hundred years ago, "So _everyone's _way younger than him. Pedo Bear doesn't apply to him." My conscience didn't reply, and that gave me a little hope. But in the back of my mind, I knew it would fade eventually.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped in. "Are you ready to begin your lesson?" I noticed he was dressed in his teacher's uniform and was wearing his glasses. I nodded eagerly. Sebastian gave me a soft smile. "Good," He said. "I will only give you your three lessons today so you can have time to make your costume." I bit my lip excitedly, thinking of the amazing outfits I could create.

"Let's begin with poetry. Many great poets have said that the flow of words are not a mechanical creation, but from the heart," Sebastian put his hands on the desk and leaned toward me, looking into my eyes. "I want you to create a seven lined poem describing what you feel in the depths of your soul." Correction: He was looking through my eyes and at my soul...with hunger.

_Oh, God, my ovaries. _I gulped nervously. "A-Alright, Sebastian."

He took his hands off the desk and took a seat in a chair near by. "I'll give you ten minutes."

_Psshh, I got this,_ I thought. I wrote down the letters of the alphabet on the top of the page. _Now if I need to make a word rhyme, I'll just check my list of letters to see what words would rhyme right!_ After that, I immedeately got to work. I was barely finished by the time Sebastian stood. "Time's up, young Mistress. Please read to me what you have written."

I gulped again, afraid of what he would think. I cleared my throat and read as gracefully as I could.

"This new world, this strange place; So hard to recognise my own face.

It's different from my light and sunny reality; My home of extreme mental brutality.

There's fear in my heart, but love there as well;" I blushed at the next part,

"For something...for someone, who has lurked down in Hell.

The voices scream inside my head; Lost in my sorrow, alone in my bed.

There's no one for me, a freaky Goth girl; And that fact alone makes my anger unfurl.

But despite that, I'm happy, calm and serene. My whole life's ahead of me, I'm only fourteen.

So for now I'll have fun, and enjoy my time here; And hope from this wonderland, I'll never disappear."

My hands were shaking as I held the paper. I looked at Sebastian, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He put his hands on mine to calm me down. "There's no need to feel flustered. That was a beautiful poem. Now, I'm going to teach you about my personal favorite poet. Have you ever heard of Edgar Allen Poe?" Sebastian asked, releasing my hands and standing respectfully in front of me.

I gasped. "I love Edgar Allen Poe! He's the one who inspired me to write poetry and stories in the first place. He was an amazing poet, but my dad says he was just some crazy guy with a pen." I rolled my eyes. "I for one don't think he was a crazy man at all. I think he just took a liking to the darker, more macabre things in life, like me." Sebastian smiled.

"Indeed. What is your favorite poem written by Edgar Allen Poe?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I put a finger to my chin thoughtfully before I spoke.

"Hmm. Well, it's difficult to decide. It's a tie between Tell-Tale Heart and Annabel Lee." Sebastian adjusted his glasses and raised his eyebrows.

"I must say, that is quite coincidental. I feel the same way about those two same poems. One being about a man with a horrible fear and dramatic guilt over a beating heart, and the other about the tragic death of his beloved Annabel Lee. All very breathtaking, in my opinion."

We spent the rest of the hour talking about Edgar's poems and our own impressions of them. Sebastian took out his watch, notifying me that it was now time for an art lesson. "We have no paint at the moment, or brushes, so I'd just like you to show me your skills in drawing. You may draw anything in this room, just tell me when you are finished."

_Time to show off my badass anime skills,_ I thought as I boldly decided to draw Sebastian in his trademark butler uniform. I pulled it off flawlessly. "Oh, God!" I said happily as I covered my mouth in surprise. _This...is beautiful,_ I thought. Without another word, I bit my lip excitedly and turned the paper over to Sebastian. His eyes widened and a smile played on the corners of his lips.

18

"Y-ahem, you did very well, young Mistress. You didn't even glance at me to help with your drawing, and it looks like you took a photograph of me," Sebastian said, looking and sounding impressed. "How about you begin drawing designs for your costume now? We'll need to start making it as soon as possible."

I beamed at him in glee. "Thank you so very much, Sebastian." Immedeately, I went to work while Sebastian went to get some fabric and a sewing machine. I drew up tons of spooky designs, but none of them seemed to be quite right. I racked my brain for a long time. I just couldn't figure out what I wanted. _Well that's not a familiar feeling,_ my conscience told me sarcastically. I was still trying to imagine the perfect dress when Sebastian returned, dressed back in his butler uniform. "So you're done teaching me now?" I asked coyly as I leaned back in the chair, watching him set everything down. The amount of fabric wrapped up and the bulky sewing machine would've taken three human men to carry, but then again, Sebastian wasn't human.

Sebastian smirked. "Just for today, my lady. Come and see the cloth I retrieved for you. I think you'll like it." _Hm. He's becoming less formal with me...Well, it's a start._ I stood and adjusted my wrinkled dress, then walked over to Sebastian, who was unwrapping all the bundled up cloth. A girly squeal escaped my lips as my eyes met the beautifuly designed fabrics I had to choose from. Of course, there was the classic and ever fashionable black, but there was much more. There was black lace, black fishnet, black and white stripes, black and white checkers, pinstripes, and even a rolled up bit of black leather! Most of the other black fabrics had amazing designs. One with silver veins, another with purple sparkly flecks, and another with gold blotches in the shapes of bats and skulls.

I unrolled a bit of the batty material. "Wow, I never thought anyone could find anything like this in the nineteenth century," I said absently.

"I apologize, Mistress. I forgot to tell you. I was the one who created that material." My jaw dropped. Realizing how stupidly shocked I looked, I immediately closed it. Sebastain smiled at my reaction. "I thought it would be something of a gothic type that would please you. I'm glad it has." I blushed at his sweetness.

"Well...I love it. In fact, I think I can make a lot of different outfits! I mean, with all the designs I've already come up with, there'll be enough to make them all _and_ even make a few futuristic outfits I can wear around the manor!" I put my hands on my hips in satisfaction. "Now that we have all the fabric, the sewing machine, and plenty of ideas, I still need to make the perfect dress. I just don't know what to make, exactly." I scratched my head, still puzzled by what I couldn't make.

Sebastian stepped forward and put his gloved hand over his heart. "If you'll allow me, young Mistress, I could make a design for you." I tried to fight back a smile and be cool. But my mind was...well, it was basically full of rainbows, bats, unicorns, and Love Goblins. _Wow, Sebastian is spectacular! He not only made a special fabric for me, but he also wants to help actually create an outfit for me to wear to the masquerade! Knowing him, it's going to be amazingly horrid! EEEEE! _I squealed in my mind, but luckily I was able to keep a serious facáde as I nonchalantly handed him the paper and quill. Sebastian smirked again. "Wonderful. Now if you'll allow me to pose you-"

"Pose me?" I asked, raising one eyebrow curiously.

Sebastian let out a small sigh. "Yes. How else can I draw the perfect dress for you if I can't draw you in it? It would be a shame to create an ensemble without your lovely figure to compliment it..." Sebastian turned his face away from me a bit, as if he was shy about what he was saying.

I was blunt. "Are you mocking me? I mean seriously, in this world, I may have a pretty face, but I still have small-ugh, never mind. You can pose me." I said. It would do no good to bring up my flat chest. It would only end up embarassing me. _He_ would end up embarassing me. Silently, Sebastian circled me like a shark, studying me. I tried not to make eye contact (not that it mattered, he was looking at everything else _except_ my eyes). After moving my arms this way and that, Sebastian finally looked pleased with the pose. I had most of my weight on one leg, the other was bent so my left hip would be cocked, and my hand rested there. My other arm was positioned out to the side, almost straight out. I waited patiently while Sebastian used a book to put the paper on and stood in front of me, scribbling away. After a moment, he turned the paper over to me, a small smile on his lips.

My eyes widened and I did a little bunny hop where I was standing. "This is perfect, Sebastian! Let's get to work right now! This awesomeness isn't going to make itself!"

19

I stood from the sewing machine and stretched, but my legs failed to support me. I fell over with a slight shriek, but Sebastian caught me just in time, and sat me back in my chair. "Heheh...Sorry Sebastian. I guess I was sitting so long, my legs fell asleep! Atleast we're finally done," I sighed, looking at the masterpiece Sebastian helped me create.

"Why don't you try it on, young Mistress?" Subastian suggested.

I laughed. "I will, I just need to get the feeling back in my legs again before I do something dumb and clutzy." I pulled my dress up a little bit so I could massage my legs and move them around. After a moment, my legs felt normal, and I stood again. "Alright, let's see how it looks. We can take it to the Dress Room, since it has a big mirror." I took the bundle of cloth I'd just spent hours sewing together, but Sebastian intervined and insisted on carrying it for me. We walked through the manor until we found the white door again. I wasted no time stepping in to find-

"Lizzie?!"

Elizebeth was rummaging through all the dresses in the wardrobe, and countless garments were strung about the room. She looked up at me in surprise. Then she smiled and shouted in her mousy voice "Oh, you must be Ciel's cousin, Luna! He told me so much about you, and that dress you're wearing is soooo cute! I hope we can be best friends! Wouldn't that be grand? I was looking for something cute to wear to the ball Lord Druitt is having, because I came over for a surprise visit and Ciel said he got an invitation too! I was sooo happy! Oh my goodness, I just got an idea! I'll give you a makeover! Ciel mentioned that you like dark and spooky things, I was soooo terrified! I think that a pretty pink dress would look fabulous on you!" Lizzie spoke in a rush, skipping over to me and linking my arm in hers as she dragged me away from Sebastian to give me a makeover. "No boys allowed! Not until I'm ready to show you to her!" She shouted at him as she shut the door in his face. I tried to shout for help before the door shut, but it was too late.

"We're going to have soooo much fun, and I'm going to make you look soooo much cuter!" My eye began to twitch. "Did you find anything adorable, yet?" Lizzie shouted into the giant wardrobe.

"Yes, Darling! After all of this searching, I finally found a pretty pink dress for you, and a sexy red gown for me!" Said Grell as he stepped out of the wardrobe. He saw me. "Oh, Luna Darling! How wonderful to see you again!" Grell shouted as he spun me around. Lizzie was jumping happily in place. I was getting nauseous. _Dear Goddess, for the love of my sanity, kill me now._ I thought helplessly as Grell and Lizzie worked together to wrench my clothes off. As much as I fought and protested, it was no use. I was up against a Grim Reaper and an overly persistant 'fashionista'. I wasn't even worried about them seeing me in my underwear. I mean, they were both girls. Atleast, as far as personality goes. It didn't really matter, because I had no say in the 'makeover' situation.

By the time they were finished with me, everything was sore. I had discovered the hard way that even the most ladylike people can turn into animals when dressing people up. Lizzie ran to the door and opened it. Thankfully, Sebastian was still there with my dress. _That might not be a good thing,_ my conscience told me. _Look at what you're wearing._ I looked down at myself, and a blast of bright pink blinded me. I cringed, and looked up at Sebastian.

To my horror, he had his hand to his mouth, covering his quiet laughter. Suddenly, Ciel appeared beside him. "Sebastian, why are you-" He stopped short when he saw me. I dropped my jaw when I noticed Ciel was fighting off a smile. _Mother of God, what the hell do I look like?_ I thought frantically as I ran to the large mirror that leaned against the wardrobe. I knew that if the color pink literally had the power to make me sick to my stomach, I would've barfed all over the place. But my stomach just settled for an uncomfortable churning as I stared at myself, my anger rising. The light pink dress was unbelieveably frilly, with white trim and little pink bows. I scowled at the pink bow that was snagged in my hair.

"Oh, Ciel! Doesn't Luna look soooooooo cute?!" Lizzie asked. _I look like a cotton ball that got puked on by a freaking fairy princess,_I wanted to say. I was grinding my teeth as I walked up behind Lizzie.

I said as sweetly as I could manage, "That was fun. Now it's my turn to give _you_ a makeover. It's only fair," I said. There was an evil gleam to my eyes and I gripped Lizzie's shoulder.

Looking like a frightened little mouse, she squeaked, "O-okay...it's only fair." I smiled wickedly as I went to the door, half hiding myself with it as I spoke to the boys.

"How about you two wait out here while I give Lizzie _her_ makeover...and I might do away with Grell, too..." I growled in an irritated voice. Ciel and Sebastian both looked a little frightened at my sudden mischievious glare before I shut the door on them. "My turn!" I shouted as I pounced on Lizzie. Sure, with two people dressing me roughly, it was hard to fight them off, but one little girl was almost too easy to capture. I found the darkest clothes I could find and layered them on Lizzie, creating my own spur-the-moment garment. At Grell's shy and frightened suggestion, I added a splash of red. I tied a crimson sash around Lizzie's neck, making it loose enough to look intentional, but not lazy. When I was done with her, I was too worn out from my sudden burst of angry energy to do anything to Grell. Lucky for him.

I opened the door where Sebastian was standing patiently, and Ciel was tapping his foot very impatiently. Lizzie was already gazing at her reflection, but quickly ran towards me when she noticed I'd opened the door. Ciel's uncovered eye widened at the same time Sebastian's eyes did. I looked over at Lizzie, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Isn't this cute, Ciel? Luna, I thought you were going to dress me in something horrible and scary, but this dress is absolutely to die for!" She said, spinning around.

"I'll say," Said Grell, putting his hands on his hips.

I smirked a bit. _Heh. I guess I can make anyone appreciate a good ol' black outfit._ "H-how were you able to make Lizzie actually _like_ anything that wasn't plastered with pink butterflies and sparkles?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

I crossed my arms and said the first smooth thing that came to mind. "Well, it's no big deal. I'm simply one hell of a Goth girl."

20

It was an hour before the masquerade ball. I stood in front of the mirror in the Dress Room, all alone. My black hair was in a pony tail, but I allowed two strips of my hair to hang in front of my ears, like I always did. The black mask I was wearing was a simple mask that didn't cover my whole face, and had flamelike tips on the side. My dress was so comfortable, and I was thankful that I lined the inside with black silk. All of it was black. The spagetti straps, the thin waist, the tattered skirt, and some of the purposly visible petticoats. Even my long black gloves had rips and tears in them. The front of the dress had two long lines of criss-crossing black ribbons, like on a corset. One for each side. _Sebastian really has made the perfect dress for me,_ I thought. But something was missing.

There was a knock on the door. "Young Mistress? Are you ready?" I turned to Sebastian, ran to him, and pulled him into the room so I could look at the costume I instisted on making for him. For this masquerade, he would be the Phantom Of The Opera, which unfortunately hadn't been created yet. With a vampiric black cape and the white half mask, the look worked well for Sebastian.

"Yup! You look amazing, by the way," I said with a thumbs up. But then I remembered. "Before we go, do you think Mey-Rin would mind if I borrowed a necklace? This outfit is practically perfect in every way, but I still get the feeling that I need something for it." Sebastian put his white gloved hand to his mouth, thinking.

He snapped, and took my hand. "There's no need to go to Mey-Rin, my Lady. I have something that would compliment your outfit perfectly." Sebastian led me down the hall, and after a few confusing twists and turns, we made it to a black door that he didn't know I was familiar with. We stepped inside, and Sebastian went to his dresser, which until now I didn't notice had a small black jewelery box on top, right in front of the mirror. He rummaged through it a bit, then hid something in his hand. I walked over to stand in front of the mirror beside him, and his chocolate cake scent made me smile. "Close your eyes, young Mistress." Sebastian said as he walked behind me. I did as requested, and suddenly felt cold metal against my neck, all the way down to my collar bone. "You may open your eyes, now."

The first thing I saw in my reflection were three copper chains held together around my neck by a pentagram that was hanging in the hollow of my throat. "Beautiful..." I whispered. It reminded me of the first pentagram necklace I ever bought, when I converted from Christianity to Paganism. I lightly touched the pentagram, lost in happy memories of spell casting and learning the wiccan holidays by heart, which reminded me..."Sebastian, what's the date today?" I asked, looking at his reflection. He looked surprised to hear such an off topic question.

"Young Mistress, it is February first." My eyes bulged. _February first? But...Wait, I'm an idiot. Why should I freak out about the date when I'm not even sure what day it was when I left my world? Heh, I'm retarded. February first...that means tomorrow's Candlemas! And it also means there's only thirteen days till valentine's day...and nineteen days until my birthday..._

Sebastian looked confused. "Tomorrow's Candlemas," I said plainly. I laughed nervously a bit, then explained, as I always did when I started talking crazy. "Well, I thought about how gorgeous this necklace is," I put my hand on the copper again, "And it reminded me of when I first bought a pentagram necklace of my own, which in turn reminded me of my Paganism and the Wiccan holidays, which reminded me that one should be soon. I guess I didn't realize how soon it would be! Candlemas is the day Pagans celebrate the Goddess recovering from the birthing of the God, bla bla bla...Anyways, back to the point. This necklace is amazing! It's just what my dress needed! Are you sure you won't mind me borrowing it for the night?"

I turned to Sebastian so I could speak to him instead of his reflection. With a hand over his heart, he answered, "But of course, my Lady. That, too, was the first pentagram I owned as a demon." Sebasitan explained with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him, but quickly put on a happy poker face. _He said that like he wasn't always a demon,_ I thought accusingly. _Heh. Couldn't be._ I dismissed my own thoughts as I followed Sebastian out and into the foyer of the manor, where Ciel, Grell, and Lizzie were waiting for us. Ciel was wearing a pirate's costume to accomodate his eye patch, Grell was in his usual attire, apart from a sleek red mask (I guessed Sebastian saw him in the sexy red dress and forced him to put on something decent), and Lizzie was wearing the dress I forced on her, and a black butterfly mask with a long handle so she could hold it to her face. I didn't see the servants anywhere.

"Aren't Tanaka, Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin coming, too?" I asked Sebastian. As we got into the rather large carriage, he reminded me that they needed to stay home to protect the manor.


	2. The last Half

21

We made it to Count Druitt's mansion where the masquerade was being held. My eyes lit up in excitement when I saw the grand costumes. _Wow, everyone looks different! No conformity anywhere! *sniffle* it's...it's beautiful,_ I thought. We got out of the carriage and entered the front door, where we were greeted by Druitt, who was wearing all white, even a white mask similar to mine. He seemed to be familiar with everyone, aside from me. He greeted them warmly, then met my eyes with his sparkling gay blue ones. _I really hate this guy,_ I thought. _He's so annoying._

Lord Druitt's eyes widened and the sparkles shined even more. He took my gloved hand in his, bowed, and kissed it. "I don't believe we've met before, my little black dove. What exquisite attire you're wearing this evening." I rolled my eyes, but tried to stay polite.

"Thank you, Lord Druitt. I made it myself, with the help of Sebastian," I explained, not wanting to take all the credit for such an awesome creation. I pulled off my english accent flawlessly. I was so used to using it now, I barely spoke normally anymore. He looked dazzled, and I suddenly saw sparkles all around him as Druitt made wild gestures and references to beauty and creative spirit and other crap I didn't bother to listen to. I wrenched my hand away from Lord Druitt and my eye was beginning to twitch. I walked into the dance hall and looked around for something to eat. "Come on, they've gotta have some snacks around here somewhere..."

Suddenly, some really fancy music began playing. The piano, violin, cello, and something else I didn't recognise the sound of. It was a beautiful sound, and everybody suddenly got excited about it. Everyone in the dance hall immedeately got a dance partner and began gliding across the floor. "Crap!" I shouted as I had to dodge multiple people. "What's with all these crazy people?!" I finally made it to a pillar by the far wall and sighed in relief. "Phew! I swear, I almost died!" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned heavily against the pillar. I was startled to hear Sebastian's voice right beside me.

"I doubt you would've died, young Mistress. Dancing hasn't killed anyone yet." I stared at him blankly as he glanced at the crowd. "Huh. It seems as if we are the only ones here without partners to dance with." I followed his gaze to the large blob of masked people in the hall. I caught a glimpse of Ciel and Lizzie dancing sloppily, mostly because of Ciel's horrible dancing. Even though I couldn't hear her over the music (thank God), I could tell Lizzie was giggling up a storm. I also saw Grell dancing gracefully, yet disappointedly with a woman I didn't recognise, and Lord Druitt was dancing as well. Sebastian was telling the truth. Even the servants there had started dancing with each other. Sebastian and I were the only ones standing still.

Sebastian bowed and held out his gloved hand. "Young Mistress, will you give me the honor of a dance?" I inhaled sharply and took a step back.

I turned away from Sebastian, feeling embarassed for being put on the spot _and_ having to turn him down. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I can't dance. I'm pretty sure I'm even worse than Ciel," I said shyly. Once again, Sebastian took my chin and made me look at him. I blushed harshly.

"Young Mistress, all you have to do is follow my lead. I promise you, I will never let you so much as stumble on the dance floor. In fact, we will be the best dancers here. We'll even win the contest." Sebastian grabbed my waist with one hand and held my hand out with the other as I shouted in shock.

"Contest?!" We sailed across the dance floor, Sebastian locking my gaze with his the whole time. I was terrified, and no doubt blushing like a little girl. I was gripping his arms for dear life as he swept me off my feet. After a moment, I began to relax. Looking at his golden brown eyes, the way they silently spoke to me, _it'll be all right. I promise,_ made me melt, letting the music and his eyes be my only focus as everything dissolved around us.

Sebastian suddenly smiled when my iron grip on his arms grew slack. "See? It's not so bad, now is it? You are a beautiful dancer." He said reassuringly, making me blush again. My heart fluttered in my chest, and I felt like the Grinch. My heart had grown, only for him. Suddenly, I realized we were the only ones dancing. The crowd of masked people made a wide circle for us, and we were in the center. I tightened my grip on Sebastian again, and thankfully, he ended the dance with a graceful twirl of my body, and a gentle kiss on my outstretched hand when I stopped. The crowd suddenly burst into applause, and I began to shake.

_I hate being the center of attention like this,_ I thought miserably. I got a familiar churning feeling in my stomach, the same feeling that came when I was being stared at, and when I was covered in ghastly pink. I gulped. Suddenly, Lord Druitt stepped forward with a small gold trophy. It had two small golden figurines on top, frozen in a dance. He handed it to Sebastian with a smile. "We have our winners for the dance contest! Now, on to the singing competition! The beautiful black dove who won shall honor us with a heavenly display of the most radiant beauty a young woman can offer: The lusterous sound of her voice!" I gasped.

Suddenly, the room got dark, apart from a single spotlight that was trained on me. Sebastian joined the crowd beside Lord Druitt. I was alone. I waited for a few seconds, shanking violently. _I have to sing something,_ I thought frantically. In a burst of fear, I sang the first thing I could manage. In a shakey voice, I let the song ring out among the silent patrons. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

22

"_I'm a killer,_

_cold and wrathful._

_Silent sleeper,_

_I've been inside your bedroom._

_I've murdered half the town,_

_left you love notes on their headstones,_

_I'll fill the graveyards...until I have you._

_Moonlight walking,_

_I smell your softness._

_Carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines._

_I want you stuffed into my mouth!_

_Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you..._

_oh, Love, I'd never hurt you._

_But I'll grind against your bones until out marrows mix. I will eat you slowly!_

_Ooohhhh,_

_The horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins._

_Ooohhhh,_

_The horror of our love, never so much blood._

_I wake in terror,_

_black birds screaming._

_Dark cathedrals spilling midnight on their alters. I'm your servant, my immortal._

_Pale and perfect, such unholy heaving!_

_The statues close their eyes, the room is changing._

_Break my skin and drain me._

_Ancient language, _

_speak through fingers._

_The awful edges where you end and I begin. Inside your mouth I cannot see,_

_there's catastrophy in everything I'm touching._

_As I sweat and crush you..._

_And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more,_

_you die like angels sing!_

_Ooohhhh,_

_The horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins._

_Ooohhhh,_

_The horror of our love, never so much blood._

_You're a ghost, Love._

_Nightgown flowing,_

_your body blue and walking along the continental shelf._

_You are a dream among the sharks,_

_beautiful and terrifying._

_Living restless,_

_we dance in dark suspension._

_And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you, where they'll never hear us scream!_

_Ooohhhh, _

_The horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins._

_Ooohhhh,_

_The horror of our love, never so much blood."_ Tears were flowing down my cheeks, spilling over the mask I was wearing, and I choked out a sob when I was finished singing. My whole body was quivering in fear as I stood in silence. I didn't have to look up to know they were all judging me. The masks were covering all of their disgusted faces, I could feel it. I threw my face into my hands and ran away, pushing through the shocked and frightened crowd. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away.

I heard Lord Druitt shout into the silence, "OOOHHH! The rare macabre black Dove's song was so awe-inspiring, it has touched the very darkest depths of my soul! The little Dove seems to have broken her wing during her glorious flight, but not to worry, I shall nurse her back to health so that her voice may ring clear once again!" Everyone immedeately began to clap for joy, which only made me cry harder. I had horrible stage fright. Sure, it wasn't so bad that I couldn't sing in front of people, but when I did...well, you know now, don't you? I ran frantically into a dark corridor, away from the lights that turned back on where everyone was enjoying the party. I ran until I couldn't see the light anymore. I leaned against the wall, and broke out in heavy sobs. It didn't matter how ugly I looked when I was crying, I was alone. Or so I thought. "My sweet little Dove, each tear from your mesmorizing eyes is like a dagger to my heart," I looked up. Sure enough, I saw the Count, though he was only barely visible, even in his white attire. For once, I wasn't completely annoyed by his words. Most of my annoyance was towards myself for being so stupid.

I didn't try to fight him off when he lifted my mask slightly and wiped my tears away. "Do you want me to make you feel better, little Dove?" I suddenly felt a hand on my butt that didn't belong there. Shocked, I slapped his hand away, unable to speak loudly enough with the lump in my throat. My fear kept me planted to the place where I was standing stiffly.

"I...need...an adult..." I whispered hopelessly.

"But little Dove, I _am_ an adult. If you don't want me that way yet...how about I steal a kiss instead?" Lord Druitt said, a new, darker tone to his voice. He slammed his hand on to the wall beside my head, and a small squeak escaped my lips. I did all that my body would allow. I turned my head away from his face that was closing in on me like a shark on the hunt. I faintly saw some pink gas fill the hall.

I heard a sudden "Ooh!" that was immediately muffled by something. I looked in front of me to see Grell's crimson jacket in front of my face. The collar of his jacket was held by a white gloved hand. I slowly turned my head as my eyes followed a long dark sleeve...all the way up to Sebastian's half masked face. His eyes were glowing, and he looked _pissed_.

23

It didn't take me five seconds to realize that Druitt thought he was kissing me, but instead was kissing Grell. Lord Druitt opened his eyes. "That was posetively-AAH!" Sebastian dropped Grell to the floor, and Grell immedeately jumped back up to violently "hug" Lord Druitt.

"Oh, Bassie! You can use me like that _any_ time!" Grell blew a kiss to Sebastian, and a little pink heart bounced over to him. Druitt was in Grell's arms, whose screams of discust were muffled against Grell's jacket. Sparkles were surrounding them, and Grell's nose was bleeding. "Let's go somewhere more _private,_ lover boy!" He said seductively before he dragged Lord Druitt down the foggy hall. I didn't even want to _think_ about what Grell was planning to do.

I was still frozen, and I accidentally inhaled the pink gas. It smelled like cotton candy, and my eyes got heavy. "Are you all right, young Mistress?" Sebastian said, gripping my shoulders. My body suddenly felt liquified, and I collapsed into his arms. I smiled stupidly and took off Sebastian's mask.

Giggling like a moron, I began to babble. "You are sooo handsome. Heheheheheh..." Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"This gas is clouding your mind." He said seriously.

Again, I giggled. I opened my big mouth again and let my feelings out right then and there, my mind a blank slate. "I love you sooo mush, Sebashion..." My words were slurred and I began to play with his spikey hair. "I loves you even before I comed here, heheh. Will you kish me, Sebashion? Pleeeaasssshhh? Heheheheh...I've..." I yawned, suddenly tired. "I've alwaysh wanted you to kish me...and loves me...and hol' me...jush like thisss. I tried to...to hide my feels...but I'm not shcared anymore...I'm not shcared to tell you that I love you sooooo mush, and I thinks you're super-duper-ooper-shmooper SEXY!" I shouted the last word for emphasis before I burst into laughter and tried to pull my face close to Sebastian's.

He pushed me away, and I pouted. "No, young Mistress. I can't follow your orders now, when you're in this state. Grell!" Sebastian shouted into the darkness beside us, "Take the young Master and Lady Elizabeth home, I need to take Luna home myself the quick way!" Sebastian picked me up and ran down the hall.

"Heheheheh, I loves it when you callsh me Luuuuuna...You're sooo speshul to me, and I want you to kish me like you did in my dreamsh..." I giggled, suddenly having a hazy flashback of Sebastian purring my name when he was on top of me. Sebastian looked a bit startled, but never slowed his pace. After running up some stairs quicker than the speed of light, Sebastian jumped out of a window into the cold night air. We made it home in record time, and Sebastian immedeately carried me into his room. He set me down on the bed, then rummaged through his jewelery box. "Heheheh...your room shmellsh like shocklit cake! I freaking loves shocklit cake! Caaaaaaakkkkeeee!" I kicked my feet like a child as I made up a little sing-song, "I love Sebashion like I love caaakkee! He shmellsh like shocklit cake sho that makesh me love him moooorree! Kish me, kish me, kish me till we fall in loooooovvveee!" I was laughing uncontrollably now, and Sebastian was kneeling in front of me. I tried to give sebastian a sexy wink, but I most likely ended up looking like a retarded pirate who needed an eye patch. Of course, at the time, I thought I was being seductive, which was _definitely_ not normal for me. Not at all. "Are youse gonna shleep in the shame bed wif me tonight, Sebashion? I hopes sho...I hates being aaaaalll alone in my bed, aways from youuuu." I said with a stupid smile. Sebastian sighed.

He held up a little glass bottle of blue liquid. "Listen to me carefully, Luna. This is a bottle of sleeping medicine. It will make you go to sleep and you'll feel better. If you drink this, I'll give you a surprise when you wake up." He handed the bottle to me.

"A shurprisssee?" I asked stupidly as I grabbed it. He nodded once, and smiled softly.

"Drink up, or I won't give it to you."

I was scared that I wouldn't get whatever he was going to give me, so I wrenched the cork out of the bottle and downed the whole thing. In a matter of seconds, my vision blurred, and I fell back on Sebastian's bed, dropping the bottle. I half expected to hear the breaking glass, but when I didn't, I guessed that Sebastian must've cought the bottle before it hit the floor. I slipped into a deep, dreamless slumber.

24

I awoke in a daze. My eyesight was blurry, so I shut my eyes again and I rolled over...right on to something that smelled like chocolate cake. I smiled sleepily. "Oh, Sebastian..."

"Ah, I see you're awake, my Lady." The chocolate-scented thing said from under me. I screamed and jumped off of him, standing on the end of the bed.

I was extremely confused. "I-you-we- um...what?!" Sebastian sat up, and I noticed he wasn't wearing his tailcoat or shoes. It was like he had just layed down for a nap. _Did I come in here last night and get in bed with him? Wait, that doesn't sound right...Did I-_

"If you'll allow me to explain, young Mistress. Please, sit back down. I'm sure you're still fatigued." Sebastian said gently, patting the place next to him on the bed. I slowly walked over and sat down, only then realizing I was still in my dress from the masquerade.

I pressed my hand against my forehead, which was beginning to ache. I felt the small scar there that I'd forgotten about until just now. "What happened to me, Sebastian?" He hesitated, as if wondering how much he should tell me. "I want every detail." I demanded.

Sebastian sighed, turned to me, and smiled cutely. "I saved you from being defiled by Lord Druitt, but I couldn't stop him from secretly releasing some toxin into the air, which you inhaled. After that, you were adorably honest with me." My mouth opened in surprise and I began to blush like never before.

Gripping the sheets, I prepared myself for what Sebastian would tell me next. "What did I say to you?" I stiffened my shoulders and looked straight at him. Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed a hold of my face and pulled me into a kiss. I jerked in surprise, but he held me in the kiss for a moment longer before he pulled away. My heart was racing and I could barely breathe. I couldn't think. "What the-what?! Why did you-?" I couldn't stop the open-mouthed smile that formed on my lips as I tried to use my words. All I could manage was a mix between a squeak and a giggle...very unattractive.

Sebastian laughed and smirked, nonchalantly laying his head in his upraised hand. "I did that partly because you ordered me to," He began, "And partly because I wanted to ever since we first spoke." I was speechless. "You ordered me to 'kish' you multiple times. I told you that I wouldn't follow your orders while you were in that state of mind. I never said I wouldn't follow those orders now," He said coolly, "You also told me that you loved me. And that you like it when I hold you. I made you take some sleeping medicine, and I promised you a surprise when you woke up."

My face was as red as a stop sign. I had so many questions, but didn't know what to say. I finally found my voice. "What's the surprise?" I asked cautiously. Sebastian gestured over past my side of the bed, over to a silver cart with a piece of chocolate cake on it. I was about to get up to get it, but Sebastian was suddenly standing there, handing my cake to me with a smile. "Demon speed," I murmured as I picked up the small silver fork on the plate and took a bite of cake. Sebastian was already back in the exact same spot on the bed.

"So what was the dream you had about me, young Mistress? I'm honestly curious." I almost choked on the cake I was eating.

I set the plate on my lap and turned my head to Sebastian. "What?!" Sebastian smirked again, but kept quiet, obviously waiting for me to answer. _I may as well tell him. I've already lost most of my dignity, there's no point in trying to hide anything anymore,_ I thought. I cleared my throat before speaking bluntly. "I dreamed that you were on top of me in my bed. You started making out with me, and just when I decided I liked it, I woke up." I took another small piece of cake, piercing it with the fork and popping it in my mouth.

"Just when you were starting to like it?" Sebastian repeated questioningly.

"Yup. At first, I was kinda scared because I thought it was real. I've always loved you and talked openly about wanting you, but that was when I was in my world, where that wasn't possible. I guess the shock of you actually acting that way made me reject it a little. But then I basically said 'oh, what the hell.' and I actually began to enjoy the fact that you were acting so in love with me. I know it's impossible for demons to feel love. I've known that for a long time. But I've always promised myself that if you, by some miracle, would ever do anything like what you did in my dream...even if you had no true feelings behind it, I would gladly accept your actions. But I suppose that's just the sugar coated way of saying that, in a sense, I'm just like every other girl in my generation." I explained somberly.

"And what are the other girls in your generation like?" Sebastian asked quietly.

I laughed dryly, with no humor in my tone. "I always thought all the other girls were just stupid whores who didn't know how to tell a guy 'no', but now...now I think I know how they feel inside. They just want to feel loved, wether it's real or not." I sighed before I continued. "Personally, I've always felt alone and detatched from everyone around me. Voices in my head would make me paranoid and ruin any relationship I fell into, if my weirdness didn't ruin it first. All I could ever think about was finally finding something worthwhile in my life, like in all the books I've read. All the anime's I've seen. All the real life situations my friends have been through. It seems like all around me, everyone, wether they're fictional or real, gets what they want. They get their true love. They become creatures of the night. Something special always happens to everyone except me. Once I think my life is finally going somewhere, it all comes crashing down. I think the worst part is that it's all in my head, and I know it. I know that some people would kill for the life I have. I have two loving and understanding parents, many great friends, and a nice place to live. The only thing I don't have is the one thing I want." My eyes began to well up.

Sebastian turned my face toward his again, and he kissed my forehead tenderly. "Well...you have it now, don't you?" _Yeah, at the expense of my whole other life,_ I thought.

I set the cake on the cart and hugged Sebastian. "Equivelant Exchange," I muttered. Sebastian held me tightly. "How can I go on like this, Sebastian? I never know what happens after everyone gets what they want. I never know...because that's when the story usually ends," My tears spilled over, and I put my head on Sebastian's chest to hide my face. "I don't want my time here to end. I want you to love me and embarass me and be a cute little tease, because if we both come right out and say that we're in love, if you even feel that way, then there's no way of knowing wether I'll be able to keep you forever, like I always wanted."

Sebastian pulled my legs around so I was sitting in his lap, and he stroked my hair. I felt so comfortable with him. If any other guy had ever done anything that he did, I would've beat them to a bloody pulp, and that's a fact. "I may not know much about the emotion of love," He said softly, "But what I do know is that I have an affection for you that not even the Master could match. I don't ever want to leave your side, though I am obligated to. And I protect my Master because the contract states it, but I protect you because I truly want to. While it is true that I do care a great deal for the young Master, when I'm close to you...when I see you blush, and cry, and laugh...something odd happens to my heart that not even a poem could describe." He took hold of my chin and wiped my tears away, as he had done what seemed like many times before. I saw a familiar mischevious glint in his eyes. "But...if you really wish to make me nothing but an embarassing tease, I'm sure I could accomplish it easily without even lifting a finger." A smile creeped up the corners of Sebastian's face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this a little, but...Okay, yes. I'm really curious to see what you could do." Sebastian smirked, and held my gaze for a moment, as if putting me in a trance. Then, without warning, Sebastian licked my nose...which then immedeately began to bleed.

25

I squeaked in surprise and covered my nose with my hands as I tried to pull away, but Sebastian held me close to him with his iron grip. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This-This has n-never happened to me before! Oh, God! This is so weird! I'm sorry! I'm-"

"Ssshhh..." Sebastian cooed, removing my hands from my face. I blushed, positive that my cheeks were the exact same shade as my blood. Sebastian smiled kindly and pulled off his glove with his teeth. "I didn't realize my teasing would have such an effect on you, my Lady," Sebastian said as he wiped the blood onto his forefinger. His eyes never left mine as he licked my blood off his finger.

I stared at him in wonder for a moment. Then I realized... "Wait wait wait, I've had tons of perverted thoughts about you, and not once have I ever gotten a nosebleed! Why is it that now-" I cut myself short, when a look of provocative curiousity showed itself on Sebastian's face. I slapped my hand over my mouth, but it was obviously too late to take back what I said. "I-I don't mean that I always think of you that way! I never do! Not that I never have, I just-I mean-I'm just saying that, well, um...uh...teenage hormones?" I asked hopelessly.

Sebastian laughed. "I find your slip of the tongue to be quite adorable," He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "It's cute how you try to cover up your mistakes, stuttering all the while." I blushed. A playfully wicked smile appeared on Sebastian's lips, as he said "I'm going to enjoy being your tease."

I rolled my eyes. "Dear God, what have I unleashed?" I asked sarcastically. I laughed. "I guess there's no need to say that this is the best Candlemas ever," I said as I kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Especially since you're the first guy I've ever given a kiss to." Sebastian smiled at me sweetly.

"My my, how touching," Said a voice that did not belong to Sebastian. Before I knew what was happening, Sebastian's back was to me and he was standing, facing the windows with four butter knives glinting in his tattooed hand. It was only just then that I absently realized that it was still dark outside.

"Claude," He said in a disgusted tone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_Claude? What the fuck? Oh God...how much did he hear? How much did he SEE? This is just too damn steriotypical. _I leaned across the bed and lat up on my knees to look over Sebastian's shoulder. Claude had an evil smirk as he leaned casually against the open window. He spoke at me rather than Sebastian.

"I just came to have a word with Michaelis. I was going to ask if he'd seen a little black haired Guttersnipe in strange clothes, but I never expected him to be keeping one here, let alone have affections for it." _Guttersnipe? What?_

I jumped off the bed and stomped over to claude, poking my finger on his chest as I spoke harshly, "Look Claude, I don't know what you just called me, but I'm taking it as an insult. Anyone who insults me is guaranteed to get some broken bones! If you ever come near-" He silenced me by slapping my face with one hand and lifting me up by my wrist with the other.

"Luna!" Sebastian cried, with obvious horror in his tone. "Let her go, _now_! You came for me, Claude, not her!" I saw Sebastian pull back his arm, getting ready to throw the knives at Claude. But Claude held my arm still, only twisting my hanging body to cover him. My arm felt horribly out of place. Sebastian scowled, and began to growl like an animal.

Before Claude even made another move, I knew what he would do. He would kidnap me and eventually kill me. Or at the very least, try to steal my soul. I chuckled bitterly. "I should've known. I get what I want, then lose it in an instant," I muttered. "Sebastian, don't come after me. Stay here with Ciel and tell him I was transported home. Don't go looking for Claude after he kills me, okay?" I smiled weakly at the bewildered demon I loved so much. "Just let him take me, and live a happy life. It would be best if you just forg-aah!" Claude twisted my arm even more out of place.

"Enough idle chatter. I have a girl to kill, a soul to eat, and a master to serve. Goodbye, Michaelis." I could practically hear the smile in Claude's voice as he spoke. Then, without another word, Claude fell backward out the open window. All I could do was close my eyes and wait to get to wherever Claude planned on devouring me.

26

After a long while of flowing tears and sad memories of my Sebastian, we finally stopped. I opened my eyes. We were surrounded by a dense forest, where not even the small sounds of animals could be heard. We truly were alone. Claude dropped me to the ground, where I sat in silence. "You're going to do something for me, little Wretch." Claude said. I said nothing in return. "When you get to Hell, I want you to cry your little heart out for your dear Sebastian. I want you to cry and scream his name and beg him to save you. Are you listening?!" Claude shouted as he backhanded me. I looked at him blankly. "There's something you should know before you die. The truth about your beloved demon,"

Claude's voice morphed and mutated to a more feminine tone, and his hair turned silver as he ran his-or should I say, _her_ hand through it. Suddenly, I found Angela standing in front of me, still in the butler uniform that seemed to shape itself to her womanly figure. _Huh, I guess she can change forms in more ways than one, _I thought absently. "You do not belong here, and neither does that traitor. I've tried time and time again to make Sebastian see the light once again, to retake his place as an angel alongside me. But he has always refused," Angela said hatefully. I didn't bother showing my shock. It all made perfect sense. In the anime, Angela wanted Sebastian to join her. Why else would an angel ask a demon to be with her? He was always kind to me. He made me happy. He saved me when he didn't need to. He loved me. Those were all things a true demon simply wouldn't do. And it also explained my slight suspicion when Sebastian lent me his pentagram necklace. _The only thing I don't know is how he became a demon,_ I thought. _Does it really matter, now?_ My concience replied.

Angela said calmly, "I want him to go back to the place where his scum belong. Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the unnecessary, snuff out the unwanted." _There's nothing left to do,_ I thought miserably as Angela tied a rope around me that seemed to come from thin air. I didn't really care. _Goodbye, Mother. _She sat me up against a tree. _Goodby, Daddy. _She ripped the bottom of my dress all the way up to my thighs. _Goodbye, Brooke. _She removed her glove from her fingers, and it became a silver dagger in her hand. _Goodbye, Nigel._ I made no sound as Angela dug a pentagram into the outer side of my left thigh. My tears seemed to scream all on their own, at least in my head. _Goodbye, Ciel. _She clutched my right hand, and carved another pentagram. _Goodbye, Grell._ Angela grabbed me by my hair and wrenched my neck on its side. _Goodbye, Sebastian. I love you,_ I thought as I felt the sharp pain of my neck being sawed off.

_Luna Bell is falling down,_

_falling down, falling down._

_Luna Bell is falling down, _

_my fair demon._

27

I felt detatched. Like my whole body was numb and only my mind could move. _Is this what it's like to be dead?_ I wondered. I suddenly heard a noise. Like the rumbling of an engine. I was too stupefied to even bother trying to figure out who or what was making that engine-like noise. All I could do was listen. There were screams. Laughter. Someone said "Grell, this is no time to be laughing!"

Someone else shouted "Hold her down so she won't fly away!"

The first voice I heard spoke again, "Ronald, take the girl to Undertaker before she dies! I will not allow anyone not on the To Die List to depart on _my_ watch!" I heard a reply I couldn't make out, and then felt myself being lifted. It was strange, though. I couldn't physically feel anything...it was more like I _sensed_ the arms around me, holding me up as the person jumped over and over, moving really fast.

I heard the rustling of trees, and a nice, unfamiliar voice saying "Don't worry, Undertaker may be good with fixing up the dead, but he's great with fixing up the living. I promise." I wanted to say thank you, but I couldn't make my mouth move. I couldn't make any words. _I may as well be a vegitable,_ I thought before completely losing myself in the darkness.

"Come on now, Deary. Time to wake up! If you don't, I just might shut the lid on this here coffin! Heeheehee..." I opened my eyes, shocked to find myself staring at the ceiling of an old looking room. I quickly sat up, realizing that I was holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing a silky black gown, inside a rather large coffin. The Undertaker was sitting on a closed coffin beside me, eating dog treats. "Oh, goodie! You're awake, I see. You've been asleep for the longest time! Heeheehee...Dead to the world, you were!" I immedeately understood that I was in Undertaker's shop, and memories of Angela flooded back to me.

I suddenly saw Grell run in from another room. "She woke up?! Oh, Darling! I thought you were dead as dust for sure!" Grell said as he pulled me up into a hug. "Now we can get those outfits and manicures for sure!" He said happily.

I laughed and hugged him back. "_That's_ what you've been worried about this whole time?" Grell let go of me and smiled his sharp-toothed grin. "How did you find me, anyways? How did I even get here?" I sat back down in the coffin as Grell took a seat beside the Undertaker.

He suddenly got a guilty look on his face and he figited, pressing the tips of his forefingers together shyly. "Well, Darling...I have a bit of a confession..." I crossed my arms and waited. "Um...Well, after I took the little brat and his lady back to the manor, I thought Bassie would..._compensate_ me for getting them home safely. So I went outside and climbed in through the open window in his room. Just as I got in, Bassie was leaving the room, muttering something about cake. You were laying on his bed, in quite a deep sleep. You looked sooo cute! Posetively adorable!" Grell hugged himself and wiggled his hips as he spoke of me. "I decided to wait for Bassie to come back and give me my reward! And...well, I may have hidden myself in his closet, so as to make a grand entrance when I felt the time was right. He came back with a cart of cake, and layed down next to you. I didn't want to wake you, so I waited longer. I was getting all hot and bothered watching Bassie sleeping," He flipped his hair girlishly, "But being a respectable Lady, I continued to wait. You woke up, and...I heard everything."

My cheeks were as crimson as Grell's jacket. "_Everything?_"

He nodded guiltily. "To be perfectly honest, it took all the will power I had not to jump out right then and there to take Bassie for myself! But that would be very un-ladylike. Besides, I told you I could share him. Just because you got to his soft side first doesn't mean you can't give me advice on how to get there myself!" said Grell with a wink. "Then I saw that other handsome man take you away! Bassie ran out of the room, so I smashed through the closet doors, grabbed my death scythe, and ran straight to headquarters to get help from Will and Ronald. When we got there, we were luckily able to kill the angel who had taken you. Ronald, the little sweetheart, brought you here, where Undertaker stitched up that nasty gash on your neck." Grell pointed to my neck, and I reached up, touching it hesitantly.

I felt no pain. More so, I felt absolutely _nothing_ on my neck, but my fingers felt a strange, bumpy scar. I could even feel the crude thread still fresh on my wound, holding my skin together. I grimaced. _This is even worse than when I first came here, when Sebastian..._ "Sebastian! Where is he?! Is he still at the ma-"

I was silenced by the sound of a large crash and a sudden cloud of dusty filth. "Heeheehee. You've got your answer, my Dear. I really need to tidy this place up, there's just too much grime. Hehehehehheh..." Undertaker said as the dust cleared. Sebastian had burst through the door, breaking it to pieces on his way in.

His eyes met mine, and I was instantly in his arms. Sebastian sweeped me off my feet, out of the coffin, and twirled me around. "Luna! Thank goodness you're all right! I thought I'd never see you again, Love." Sebastian said sweetly, with much relief and happiness in his voice.

I saw Grell jump up on top of the coffin where he was sitting. "Aww! Bassie, why won't you ever hold _me_ that way?!" Grell complained. Sebastian set me down and glared at Grell, who immedeately hid behind the chortling Undertaker. His slight fear didn't stop him from being flirtatious. "Don't worry, Darling. I like my men how I like my victims. Feisty!" Grell said with a purr.

"You didn't have to go crashing through the door like that, Sebastian. You should know that if anyone of importance found out that the Phantomhive butler went barging into places this way, the Phantomhive name would be ruined." Ciel said angerly as he stepped over the remains of the door.

"I apologise, young Master. But my love was in here, and I had to be sure she was safe as soon as possible," Sebastian said with a bow. _Well isn't this peachy, Ciel knows everything,_ I thought as I blushed. Ciel rolled his eye. Sebastian returned his attention to me as everything became silent. "Your neck..." he said sadly. Almost guiltily. He reached up to touch the gash, hesitated, then put his hand back at his side. He looked...devistated. "I should've followed you. I should've stopped Claude. I should've-"

"Stop. First of all," I corrected, "It wasn't really Claude who kidnapped me. It was Angela. Second of all," I held up two fingers, "I told you to stay, and I meant it. And third," I paused as my third finger was raised. "Well, all I can say is third, I'm glad you're here." I threw my arms around Sebastian and held him in a tight embrace, willing my eyes to stay dry. He put his hand on my head and stroked my hair lovingly.

Sebastian sighed before turning my face up to his. "But you still got hurt. You were hurt because I failed to save you from that wreched angel. I don't want to be responsible for anyone laying a hand on you. Just the thought of anyone other than myself laying their hands on my Mistress...it sickens me." My shoulders involuntarily lifted as I tried to contain my laughter. "What's so funny, Love?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." _Heh, just like in the anime,_ I thought. I looked over at the Undertaker, who was still being used as a shield by Grell. "Thank you for stitching me up. And Grell, thank you for saving my life," I winked and gave a thumbs up as I said, "We'll have our special day soon, I promise." Grell returned the gestures in silent agreement. I turned back to Sebastian, my eyes half closing for a second before I forced them open. "Can we go home, now? I'm really tired..."

"Of course, Love." Sebastian said as he gently lifted me bridal style. He carried me outside, where the sun shined brightly, as if nothing scary could ever happen in this world. Ciel stepped into a carriage, and Sebastian layed me down on the seat across from him before planting a kiss on my cheek. "We will be home shortly, Love." Sebastian got out and closed the door. A moment later, the carriage started moving down the busy street.

Ciel cleared his throat. "So," he began, "Sebastian and you are in love." Ciel said that as a statement, but I could hear the question behind his words.

I replied without bothering to sit up. "I suppose we are. To be honest, I loved him even before I came to this world. I'd watch your show over and over again just to hear his voice and see his face. But then, I thought it would be impossible to be with him. Now," I smiled softly, "I know he has the same feelings for me, and I can finally have my happy ending."

Ciel looked a bit embarassed, and blushed as he asked, "But doesn't it bother you how _old_ he is?" I laughed tiredly.

"No. I mean, honestly. He's over five hundred years old. Do you really think it would be considered really acceptable for anyone, even a ninety year old woman, to be with him if everyone knew that?" Ciel's expression softened at my explination. "Personally, I don't care who accepts it or not. It shouldn't matter the age difference, as long as the person you truly love truly loves you back. 'To Hell with anyone who wants to shun us for expressing ourselves'. Heh, that's what my friends and I used to say. Come to think of it, I'd probably be shunned in this world anyways, wether I was with Sebastian or not. Could you really be friends with someone who dresses in black for no reason and would rather sit in a graveyard than have a cup of tea?" I asked, suddenly realizing how similar I was to the Undertaker.

Ciel nodded. "You do have a point. But regardless, I know you. You may be odd, but I still consider you to be a close aquaintance of mine. You do share my home and last name, after all." He said with a small smirk. I smiled. "You should get some rest, now." Ciel said. I complied, closing my eyes and letting the motion of the carriage rock me to sleep.

28

When I awoke again, I was in Sebastian's arms. He had just entered my room. "Time to wake up, Love." He cooed, placing his gentle hand on my cheek. I blushed, and looked up at him. He smiled.

Sebastian sat me on the edge of the bed so he could retrieve a nightgown and his blindfold. I glanced at the black silk I was already wearing. "You don't need to do that, Sebastian. I'm fine with what I'm wearing now. Besides, it suits me, don't you think?"

With a small chuckle, Sebastian nodded and put the nightgown and blindfold back in the closet where he got them. He then pulled out the same roll of gauze he had when I first came to this world. "Let me atleast bandage you, alright?" I smiled softly and nodded. "Is your neck the only place you were hurt?" He asked, with guilt still in his eyes.

I sighed. "No." I held up the back of my right hand that showed a pentagram of dried blood. Sebasian's pupils dilated. _He's upset, do something! _ My conscience told me. Trying to lighten the mood, I said jokingly, "Look on the bright side, atleast we match now!" I giggled nervously. His expression lightened, and I let out a relieved sigh. But then remembered, _Crap. Now I have to show him the other one,_ I thought as I lifted the dress. Sebastian stayed still, but blushed a little. I rolled my eyes. _He acts like he's never seen a woman's legs before,_ I thought, feeling a little irritated. He saw the second pentagram, and sighed. My head started to hurt again. "Damn headache," I muttered.

In an instant, Sebastian was on top of me, holding my wrists and pinning me to the bed. I blushed like crazy and squeaked, "W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?" Seeing the look of sheer horror on my face made Sebastian smirk.

"I just thought I'd get your mind off of things for a while, cure that headache of yours," He said with a purr. I squeaked again.

"Oh God, I'm so conflicted right now," I said nervously as I stared into Sebastian's glowing eyes.

He snickered. "What on earth would make you feel that way, Love?" I sighed.

_All right, time to be awkward again..._ "Well...I would be happy about where all of this was going...that is, if I didn't have my, uh, condition." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Um, y-you see, there's this thing called Genophobia...the easiest way for me to explain it is...well, if I were to get married, the stuff that would usually happen on the wedding night...wouldn't happen...mostly because I'd be too chicken to do anything like that," I explained with a blush.

I turned my face away, ashamed to look at Sebastian. _I bet he knows all kinds of stuff,_ I thought. _Stuff that he'd want to do...EEEWWW! _A disgusted shiver ran up my spine, and Sebastian kissed my cheek. "It's okay if you're shy about it, I'll be gentle," I quickly turned my head back towards him, and made a squeal of confusion and protest.

"L-like hell you will!" I said, trying to fill my voice with authority.

Sebastian laughed at my weak attempt. "Or maybe I'll just make you breathe in some of that curious pink toxin again, that certainly made you more comfortable with the idea," Sebastian said with a seductive wink.

I sighed, then shook my head in disbelief. "This is what I get for making a demon my embarassing tease. I must say, you play the role perfectly, that's for sure." He laughed and got off of me, pulling me by my wrists back into my sitting position.

"I hoped you'd realize I was only doing my new job, before I had to go any further," Sebastian said with a wicked grin as he wrapped my leg with the gauze.

"You would've gone _farther?_" I asked in embarassed astonishment.

29

It was February fourteenth. The one day of the year I hated even more than my birthday. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed as Sebastian opened the curtains. He turned to me, leaned across the bed, and pecked my cheek with his soft lips. "Good morning, Love." he said sweetly. _Maybe this day won't be so bad after all,_ I thought as I giggled from his kiss.

"Good morning," I said shyly. My demon handed me a glass of lemonade, and I downed it quickly, eager to start the day. I gave the glass back and sat on the edge of the bed. "For the first time ever, I'm happy for today." I said, gazing into Sebastian's eyes.

He laughed. "Well of course. Today comes only once, yet it is every day. So every day that you're joyful for the day, it will always be the first time." Sebastian said smartly.

I smiled at him. "You know that's not what I meant, Silly. Today is Valentine's Day, the most horrid day of the year, not including my birthday. I'm happy now because you are the first valentine I've ever had."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he retrieved the (seriously unneeded) blindfold from his breast pocket. "You've never had a valentine? I find that difficult to believe, since you're so smart and beautiful," I rolled my eyes. "But never the less, I'm glad I'm your first." _Heheh, my first,_ I thought pervertedly. We made small talk as Sebastian dressed me in my now usual black attire, so I wouldn't blush. I was surprised the method worked so well, especially since Sebastian was now mine. He turned me around after putting the blindfold away, and he put his hands on my shoulders, giving me a onceover. "You look like a mystic black rose on a frosty winter night," Sebastian complimented, lifting my chin with his fingertips to press his lips against mine for a long moment. He pulled away and smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh. "What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's just-well, kissing used to be a really big deal to me. If anyone ever kissed me, I would freak out because I never really knew 'how to kiss'," I held up my hands to make air quotes. "But it's funny...now you kiss me all the time, and it seems like no big deal at all." I inevitably blushed as I spoke.

Sebastian smiled warmly at me. "I love how adorably innocent you are," He said, stroking my hair. "I have my work cut out for me." I gasped, and playfully pushed him.

"Pervert," I muttered under my laughter. We spent the rest of the morning together, mostly involving me tagging along on Sebastian's daily routine with cleaning the manor. It was mutually decided that my lessons would be put on hold until all of my wounds had healed. He didn't want me worrying about any school work while I was injured. We talked and laughed, him telling me about his past contracts, and me telling him about the future.

I followed him to Ciel's study when he was to serve the tea. "Luna, stay. I need to talk to you." Ciel said. I was surprised, and looked to Sebastian, who nodded eagerly. He left Ciel and I in the study, and I sat in the same chair I always did, right in front of his desk. We sat in silence for a long moment, staring at each other. Ciel seemed to be searching for something in my eyes. When it appeared like he didn't find what he was looking for, he spoke. "I want you to tell me what happened that night." I gasped, and stiffened. _He's never mentioned that night before, _I thought. _The night I was taken by Angela..._

I figited. "Well, what information do you already have?" I asked. Ciel sighed, and leaned forward in his chair, putting his arms on the desk.

"I know next to nothing. I wanted to give you time to recover from your ordeal, only asking Sebastian a few questions here and there. He hasn't been much help, because he wasn't actually there. You, however, actually experienced it, and I have a feeling you know something."

_Sebastian was an angel...I had forgotten. How could I have forgotten? How? I can't tell Ciel..._ I cleared my throat. "The only thing I learned was that Angela wanted me to take Sebastian back down to Hell, and keep him there forever. But I suppose that's not surprising. I highly doubt any other angel would want a demon to remain on earth. She also must've known where I came from, because she wanted me to stay in Hell with Sebastian. She said neither of us belong here. After that," I touched the bandage over my neck, "She went berzerk and tried to chop my head off. I lost a lot of blood I guess, and I blacked out. That's all."

Ciel closed his eye and sighed. "Alright," He said dismissively. I stood, and left the study without looking back. _I have to ask Sebastian about this,_ I decided. _He'd tell me the truth...right? _

I crossed my arms and walked down the hall, eager to find my demon. I suddenly felt something blow on my neck from behind me. My body trembled and I almost let out a scream, but someone stopped me by putting their hand over my mouth. "You mustn't scream every time I do something like this," a voice whispered in my ear, "I didn't even have to touch you." _OH GOD IT'S SEBASTIAN,_ I thought hysterically. I relaxed my stiffened stance, and Sebastian chuckled as he let me go.

I quickly turned around to confront him. "Sebastian! You scared the living crap outta me! I swear, one of these days, you're gonna give me a heart attack." I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sebastian grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled me close, holding my waist with his other hand. "I highly doubt that," he whispered. "But if I ever were to take your breath away, I wouldn't hesitate to return it with a little mouth to mouth." I blushed and tried not to smile.

"I knew I'd regret this," I said in annoyance. Of course I'd never regret it legitimately, Sebastian knew that. I mostly voiced my regret because Sebastian would do his job so flawlessly. To be perfectly honest, I liked that he was in control. There'd be no way I'd be able to lead a relationship! But even though it contradicted my nature, I was fine with being under the wing of a dominant guy. That's one of the things I liked about Sebastian. He was a faithful butler, able to take orders and serve his master and mistress. But since I ordered him to be my tease, it would allow him to show his dominant nature. I knew that no matter what I said, he would always be this way with me. I was full of giggles and weak protests, but he had charm and strength and the ability to make me to whatever he wanted. But he would never use that against me, he'd only use it to see the expressions on my face and my nervous reactions. That's just the way my demon was.

The day went by slowly, and by noon, I was bored sensless. I decided to sit out in the garden, under the dark clouds that were covering the sky. I sat under an oak tree, just behind the manor. For the first time since I arrived, I saw Pluto. He was asleep on the cobblestone walkway, thankfully in his dog form. I leaned against the tree and thought. _I wonder what my family and friends are doing right now...I wonder if this is a dream...will I ever return home? I hope not. I'd choose this life over my other life over and over and over if I had the chance. With Sebastian, I actually need to have some alone time once in a while. During my old life...I had nothing but alone time. Sebastian...what do I love about him? He's handsome on an ungodly level, he's loyal, he has eyes only for me, he's strong, loving, kind, and smart...he takes control, and I know that when I'm old enough to actually look like I belong next to him, I'm sure he'll turn me into a demon, maybe even marry me. What will he do if he knows I know about his past? It's not like I'd be mad at him. It's not like the fact that he used to be an angel would make any difference in who he is. Speaking of that, why is it always a big deal when someone finds out something about a loved one's past? Honestly, it's stupid to feel betrayed, or whatever. Saying "you should've atleast told me" wouldn't change anything. I understand that if I didn't know what I know, Sebastian wouldn't say anything. He'd keep his origin a secret, regardless of how close he became to someone. But now that I know...I have to get him to tell me how he became a demon._

30

After a short while, I returned to the inside of the manor with a slight headache from what I assumed was thinking too much. I found Sebastian in the kitchen with his white sleeves rolled up and his tailcoat hanging on the back of a small wooden chair. Pots and pans and other cooking utensils covered up what he was doing. All I could tell was that it seemed like he was using a roller to flatten something. "Watcha makin'?" I asked as I casually leaned against the frame of the open door.

"Oh, nothing special. Just your valentine's gift." He replied, never slowing his work on whatever it is he was making.

My eyes widened and my body stiffened. I turned my head away from Sebastian's direction. "You...you're actually making me something?" My cheeks reddened as I spoke.

"But of course," Sebastian replied. "What I'm making _was_ supposed to be given to you the first day you came here, but Bardroy and Mey-Rin put it all to waste. And with all the situations we've gotten ourselves into, like adjusting you to your new life, closing the massacre case, and everything else since then, I haven't had any free time to make your special surprise until today." I looked back at him, and he smiled. _I need to get him something, too._

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, what do you want for a valentine's gift? You can't give me something without me giving you anything in return. I can find a way to get you anything you want, I swear. I command you to make me do something for you." _I want to do something for him...I need to repay him somehow for giving me all my happiness,_ I thought. _And since it's a direct command, he can't weasel out of it like everyone else does when I offer to do something for them._

Sebastian paused his work, and placed a hand over his chin in thought. After about a half a second, he made his request. "Well, if I had to choose one thing that you to get for me...I'd have to say I want a picture of you, as a keepsake."

I jumped a bit at his strange yet simple desire."What? No way! I'd ruin the film! The photographer's eyes would catch on fire! The lense would crack!" If there was one thing in the world I hated doing, it was being in pictures. _Ugh. I look horrible in pictures,_ I thought dismally. "Anything else. I pinkie pie promise I will do anything but melt someone's eye sockets with a picture!" Sebastian looked displeased, but returned to thinking.

This time, it took longer for him to respond. His eyes widened as he got an idea, and a devilish grin formed on his lips. _Crap. I need to stop making drastic promises before I find out what people want,_ I thought with an internal groan. "Anything, right?" I gulped, and nodded stiffly. _What is he planning?_ "I'd like to switch places. I want you to be my tease for a single day. Starting right now," my jaw dropped. _What the-what?! Why is he...what? _I couldn't wrap my mind around such a request. _He should know by now I'm not able to act that way without goofing up for sure! _Sebastian must've seen the distress on my face. "That is, unless you can't do it. I love you, but you _are_ just a submissive human, after all. There's no way you'd be up to the task of seducing a demon."

In the back of my mind, I knew Sebastian was using reverse psychology on me, but I didn't really care about that. At that moment, all I wanted to do was show him that I was more than just his 'submissive human'. _Heh. Finally time to show my abilities against a demon. And I know just what to do, _I thought smugly. A determined grin replaced my features. "Challenge accepted, Dear. I'll show you how awesome I can be!" Even though my words were strong and sure, I knew I was still blushing.

Sebastian's smile turned from devilish to innocent as he returned to his work. "That's what I love about you, Luna. Run along, now. I don't want to risk having you see your surprise before it's finished." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand, but I was already out the door, racing to the drawing room, where all the sewing stuff was still sitting from the day we made my (now ruined) masquerade dress. _Oh, crap. Can I really pull this off? _I thought with self doubt. _Of course I can,_ my fiercer self replied. _But..._ I made a small wimper, _he said the word 'seduced'. Ugh! I can't even let him dress me in the morning without blushing! How the hell am I gonna do this?_

I made it to the room, and thankfully, all of our materials were where we left them. I immedeately got to work, blushing over my new (puuuurfect) creation.

After about an hour, I was finally finished. I tore off my dress and threw on my new black attire. _If anyone from home saw me looking like this, if anyone saw me stoop this low, just to prove a point...even as a gift...I could never show my face again. God forbid Ciel or the other servents see me, either. _I was folding my dress when I heard Sebastian come in. "Come now, Love. How can you go about seducing me today if you go off and dissa-" I was startled. _He used that damned word again._ I had no idea he would come in here. _Well, it's better than searching the whole manor for him,_ my conscience told me. I put a hand on my hip and waited, but Sebastian was frozen in place, and blushing deeply.

_Did I do it? _I asked myself. _Well, only one way to find out. _Hesitantly, I let out a small, "M-meow," to which Sebastian began to smirk, loosing his blush. I immedeately wanted to take it back. I was getting annoyed with myself, along with Sebastian. _What the hell, brain? You made me sound like a moaning whore just then! UGH! I could just DIE! _My cheeks were burning. _No, I have to do this,_ I thought determinedly. "Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow..." I meow-sang the Meow-Mix theme song as I outstretched my curled hand and pulled it back towards me, just like a cat. When I was done, I stood there, blushing, wishing my skirt was longer than my knees. But I had to make it on the shorter side, so my tail could be visible. My black cat ears atop my head seemed to twitch with my growing agitation. Even my bare shoulders began to get hot in my strapless top as I felt my tension rise.

Sebastian stepped forward and patted my head, trying not to chuckle. "That's cute, Love. A nice try. But I always knew you wouldn't be able to do it." I looked up at him in astonishment.

"You WHAT? Then what was all that for?!" I asked, feeling flabberghasted.

"I just wanted to see how far you were willing to go, that's all." Sebastian explained. I scowled. _Why you little..._ "You look so cute when you're angry, Love."I looked for a comeback, but found none. When people called me cute, I'd always get mad and set them straight, but with him, I found myself unable to. All I could do was blush and try to keep the corners of my mouth down.

I tried my best to seem angry when I said, "I'm mad at you, Sebastian." He only laughed.

"Then why are you trying so hard not to smile?" I shook my head dismissively and hugged my demon. I could never stay mad at him. Hell, I could never become mad at him in the first place. We hugged for a long moment before he finally said, "The day isn't over yet." Reffering to my gift to him. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes that he'd let me off the hook. "Nope," He replied to my silent request, playfully flicking the tip of my nose. "You promised me, and a promise is as solid as a contract in my eyes." I pouted.

"Fine," I grumbled. _Huh...I wonder..._My angry expression turned a little too innocent, and he could tell. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit. Knowing that he had momentarily let his guard down, I tackled him, pinning him to the floor with all my strength. I tried not to think about the fact that I was strattling him, a lot similar to the way he strattled me in my never-forgotten dream. Sebastian's body trembled with silent laughter. I knew he was letting me pin him down, because compared to him, I was as fragile as a twig. I frowned, a bit annoyed. "If you want me to _seduce _you, you could atleast try to _act_ more submissive!"

He let out a happy sigh. "I'm sorry, Love. I'll try to let you stay in control...heheheh...I just can't help but find your innocent attempts adorably amusi-" I stopped him with a feirce kiss. A kiss of ANGER. Because I was PISSED. Because I am not ADORABLE, DAMMIT! _That oughta shut him up for a second, _I thought victoriously as I pulled away, a frown prominant on my lips.

"I...am ashamed. You should know, Mister, I've never done this for just anyone! Well, I've never done this at all until now, but that's beside the point. You're pretty damn special, so don't give me a hard time about this! I'm only doing it because you're making me." My voice had the perfect annoyed tone to it, even though deep inside, I was never irritated about not being in control or dominant. And I never would be.

Sebastian smiled widely. "Yes Ma'am." _He's mocking me,_ I thought as I blushed even more. I covered up my nervousness with more meows as I kept him pinned.

31

Suddenly, the door opened and Ciel walked in, stopping abruptly at the sight of us. There were three heartbeats of dead silence. For no apparent reason, I burst into laughter, falling on to my side as Sebastian sat up. Trying to speak past my laughter, I held up my hand in front of me. "Cieeell! It's -hahaha- it's not what it -hahahaha- looks liiiike!" I fell over again, laughing up a lung while Sebastian sat back leisurely.

"Would the young Master perhaps like to join us?" He said casually.

"Sebastian!" Ciel and I shouted at the same time, both with angry growls. Except mine was more stupid sounding because I was still laughing a bit. There was a second of silence, and for the first time in person, I saw Ciel laugh like a little kid. The three of us laughed for a good long minute about what had just happened, Ciel and I realizing that Sebastian was only telling a joke.

It took me a while to catch my breath. I took a moment to concentrate on deep inhales and exhales before I could speak. My sides hurt and the corners of my mouth ached. "Dear God...this stays between us, right?" The boys nodded, and I let out another satisfying laugh. "Ah. This is nice. Now the three of us have a kind of group-like thing. Knowing what happened here today, I guess we know we can all tell each other anything!" I said with a silly grin.

Ciel held up his finger. "Ah-ah-ah. _I'm _the one who caught _you two_ playing your kitten games, so if you don't want that to be known by the whole underworld, I suggest you not continue," He said sternly. "or atleast lock the door." He added with a small joking smile. We laughed again.

I turned to Sebastian, barely capable of keeping a straight face. "This," I paused for my silent laughter, "is _never _happening again." Sebastian just smirked and winked at me, as if to say _atleast not until we're alone._ Sebastian stood, then helped me to my feet as well. "You guys can go ahead and leave, I gotta change back into my regular clothes."

I turned around to get my dress, but was suddenly picked up, thrown into the air, and fell into Sebastian's arms, which made it seem like he was holding a baby instead of a young woman. "Not so fast, my Mistress. As a butler of the Phantomhives, it is one of my sole duties to show off any exquisite beauty the Phantomhives have to offer."

I laughed sarcastically, patting Sebastian on the head. "Well, keep looking, Darlin'. I can't see any beauty around here, apart from your face. Besides, there's no way I'm going in public dressed like this." I smiled. "You may be a demon, but you're no match for a girl who can give you any orders she wants at any time she pleases." I said egostistically.

"Who said I was ever going to take you out in public? I just needed you to sit still, cradled in my arms long enough for a photograph."

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I heard the prominant snap of a camera. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash right beside us, coming from the book case. Almost expectantly, the book case fell, revealing Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin, who were pressing themselves practically flat against the wall, all working together to hold up a rather bulky looking camera. They simultaniously gave me guilty smiles. I snapped my head back at Sebastian. "You mean they've been hiding in here the whole time? Even when I was changing my clothes?" I asked frantically.

Bard answered, "Not to worry, young Mistress. We wore blindfolds!" He took out a white cloth from his pocket, as did Finny.

"It's true, Milady. We would never peep on you, honest!" said Finny.

"Nope. Wouldn't think of it, no we wouldn't!" Mey-Rin said. But the cloth _she_ had was bundled up in her nostrils, covered in the red moisture of her obvious nosebleed. A disturbed shiver ran up my spine.

I glared at Sebastian. "Why did you have them take secret pictures of me?" I asked accusingly.

Sebastian held me closer and whispered "To prove a point," then said louder, obviously to embarass me, "And I also had to preserve this cute little image of a kitten-like version of you. Who knows when another chance like this would've presented itself? You can't always deny a butler his indulgences."

I was beginning to get irritated, and I swear my cat ears twitched with my annoyance. "Fiiiine. Whatever you say, Sebastian. But don't blame me when you find out the hard way that I'm not photogenic. I just hope you know a good eye doctor." Sebastian smiled widely, knowing he had won. "Now, everyone..." I said sweetly, "GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE MY CLOTHES!" the three stooges (you know 'em) screamed in terror and zipped out of the room in frightened chibi form, lugging the camera behind them. Ciel looked just as freaked out, not to mention embarassed, and ran out after them.

Sebastian set me down, and I crossed my arms, tapping my boot on the floor as I waited for him to leave. Before he disappeared out the door, he stole a kiss on my cheek and whispered, "Thank you, young Mistress."

After a bit of struggling, my dress was back on, along with all the petticoats and the corset. After a moment of rest (seriously, getting all that on by myself was exhausting!), I realized something. "It's just like in the anime...When Ciel wanted a picture of Sebastian...It's weird. Like I've become embedded in the actual story, replacing some of the episodes or something," I said to myself. Suddenly, I remembered something important. "Dammit! I forgot AGAIN!" I shouted, slapping my forehead. _Okay, that's it. I can't forget. I have to ask Sebastian about his old life ASAP. But I have to make sure we're alone. If nobody knows about it already, I doubt he'd want anyone, especially Ciel...to find out he was an angel. _I sat in my silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to ask him. "Gotta go with the simplest thing, I suppose." I stood, and walked somberly to my room. "Should I even ask? Would he be angry with me? UGH! Why is this so hard to decide?!" I fell back on to my bed with the start of yet another headache. I pulled my arms up, folding them over my eyes. I was concentrating so hard on my stupid headache that I didn't hear Sebastian enter the room.

"Love...are you all right?"

Pain. Immense pain. I suddenly felt like my head was going to explode. My back arched, my hands gripped my skull, and I screamed bloody murder. My eyes were wide and my mind felt glitched. Like the gearwork of a clock that had just gotten something stuck between the turning wheels, making them stop turning all together. I could barely hear Sebastian over the sound of my own painful shrieks as tears poured from my eyes. I started convulsing. My entire being writhed around uncontrollably. Even Sebastian couldn't keep me still. My vision was hazy, but I was able to catch a glimpse of Sebastian's horror-stricken face for a second before my head involuntarily jerked a different way. "PLEASE! S-SEBA-AAHH!" I wanted him to save me from my agony. My head was hurting so bad. "H-HELP ME!" Those were the only words I could think of as I screeched. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I could see nothing. I was so scared. Anguished. Tormented. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I abruptly felt a hand on my forehead that was a mix of cold and warm, and I instinctively knew it was Sebastian. I could feel a wavelength of energy from his hand, and I felt for sure my brains were splattered across the room. I felt nothing anymore.

32

I couldn't breathe. I was trapped, chained to the bottom of a deep pool of red water that was drowning me. I saw a bright light, and a golden pentagram in front of me. The water instantly evaporated, but I was still chained. My pale skin still harbored red water splotches and my hair dripped the strange liquid. I had difficulty catching my breath. A man, almost as handsome as Sebastian, stepped in front of the pentagram, shadowing me from its glow. He was tall and thin, and wore a modern pinstriped suit. Atop his blond head was a small silver crown. "Well hello," He said casually. I was frozen in confusion and fear. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I was numb. "I've been expecting you, Luna Marie Bell. Incase you were unaware, I gave you a gift. An affinity for the elements, to specify. Were you having a good time with your demon, Sebastian?" All I could do was tilt my head. Logically, I knew I should've asked many questions. I should've thought about it. But my mind was blank and the subtle movements my body made seemed to be out of my control. "Do forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Beelzebub. I am the prince of Hell. I don't think you remember meeting me before. Well, atleast not in my true form. I'll have you know that I have the rare ability to become anything the human mind can conjure up. You may know me better as Kisten Felps, just one of the many voices that used to terrorize and play around with that cute little mind of yours."

Before my very eyes, Beelzebub's form changed into the Punk-Goth imaginary friend I had since seventh grade. Kisten Felps, a character I thought I'd made up myself. Someone who I believed was just part of my imagination. My mind didn't register the information completely. The guy who sat with me in the graveyard, the guy who talked to me when I was alone. The one who harassed me, annoyed me, and sometimes scared me. The guy who ruined my love life time and time again. The guy who I told all my secrets to. The guy who, in a sense, helped shape a side of me I hated. The side of me that was dark and cruel, who wondered how many times you could stab someone with rusty nails until they finally died. He was a real person, all along. A demon. No, the_ prince _of demons.

"Shocking, isn't it? To think that the high and mighty prince of Hell would give a puny human her own special powers. It's rare, but not unheard of. Some of my brothers have given their own humans unique powers, so I decided to give it a try. First, I granted your wish and sent you to meet the demon Sebastian, where I knew that angel would try to snuff you out. After the little pest was disposed of by the Reapers, I simply used her blood and a little bit of my own magick to create an energy best suited to my little witch. Then, using my advanced demonic power, I was able to seep into your mind again, dissolving in the cracks of your sanity where I wouldn't be noticed. I put the mixture straight into your unconscious mind, and it spread like a wonderful disease into your very soul. Those headaches you've been having, and the last one that sent you here were just the side effects to the small change in your body. You are now able to bend the earth at your will, create fire with a snap of your fingers, summon the winds with your mind, make water flow in the palm of your hand, and more. I gave you these powers because your previous life was taken from you. Don't think I'm being nice, I'm just making things equal. Besides," He sneered, "You have now been eternally cursed. Now, I think you have some explaining to do." Beelzebub clapped his hands together once, and everything disappeared.

Surrounded by nothingness, I fell. My mind and body were still numb. I subconsciously began to relax for a moment, closing my eyes. The sudden sounds of screams made my eyes open, and I saw something I thought I shouldn't have. Eyes, everywhere. Gnashing teeth and ripping claws. I saw no bodies or forms that these eyes, teeth, and claws portrayed, only blackness. Nothing. They all reached out for me as I fell. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was able to use my voice. "Help me! Someone, please! Don't let them get me!" I screamed like a child who was afraid of the Boogy Man. I was pathetic, but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was if I was able to fall fast enough to get away from them, even if it meant my body would be splattered all over the ground of that realm. I wasn't doing things rationally, my mind was a haze of fear and instinct and helplessness. I finally screamed myself awake.

I was in my bed and my faithful demon was at my bedside, holding my hand. When my eyes opened, the scream from my dream ended, and Sebastian hugged me. "Are you all right, Luna? What happened to you? Are you in any pain anymore?" He sounded horrified and frantic, but I felt calm. Not happy, but calm.

I scooted over to the middle of the bed and patted the spot where I used to lay. It was dark outside, and the only light in the room came from the candelabra sitting on the nightstand. "Lay down with me. I'll tell you everything. But I also need to ask you something afterwards." I said lazily. Sebastian looked a little scared, but climbed in bed with me anyways. We were turned on our sides, gazing at each other. I held his hand and closed my eyes as I explained everything from the searing pain in my head to my seventh grade imaginary friend. I even told him about the teeth and claws and eyes. I didn't open my eyes to see his expression. I didn't want to.

"You were in Hell." He said in a shocked whisper as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I never dreamed you'd have to see such a place. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." _I swear to God, if he starts crying..._I thought with annoyance.

"It's fine," I said tiredly as I pushed away a bit to look at him. "It turns out that the whole time I was in my world, I actually knew a demon. Heh, it's so weird to think about. And the fact that he cursed me, but gave me powers...Do demons follow the laws of equivilant exchange, like alchemy and stuff?" I thought back to the anime Fullmetal Alchemist, wondering if all that was possible, too. _Maybe the gate that leads from the alchemist world to the "real" world goes through Hell..._I pondered my own question.

Sebastian sighed deeply. "Yes. We do not use alchemy because we have our own magick energy, but equivilant exchange is the basic grounds for any contract, so long as it's fulfilled. We demons live by the rule of equivilant exchange, no matter who we are. It's a matter of instinct, as opposed to greed or generosity. I suppose that's why demons don't usually feel human emotions, like love. A demon in love could end up doing some crazy things," he said with a wink. "The world would be out of balance if a demon granted too many requests for free, out of love. If the world could not be balanced, everything would be ruined. Even the evil couldn't stand it. If the world is nothing but good, demons wouldn't exist. If the world was nothing but evil, demons would have nothing to do with their time. That's why the world is the way it is, and that's why we demons live by equivilant exchange." I nodded in understanding.

"Now tell me," I sighed. "How did you turn from an angel to a demon?" I stared directly at Sebastian's guilty face. "Don't feel bad about it, I completely understand why you didn't tell me. You probably weren't going to tell anyone, anyways. I only know because Angela told me you used to be an angel along side her..." I blushed a bit, realizing what she could've meant.

Sebastian put his hand on my cheek. "I know what you're thinking, Love. I was never in a relationship with that awful woman. She wanted me, though. But I had a feeling my soul mate was out in the world somewhere, and I was willing to wait for that person...I was willing to wait for you." I blushed even more. This time, for a happy reason. "When I refused to join the organization of angels who were bent on "cleansing" the world, of whom she was the leader, she tore off my wings and pushed me out of the gates of heaven, dropping me into Hell. There, I recovered after meeting some demons who were willing to help me. The longer I stayed there, the more demonic I became. It took me a hundred years to complete the transformation from angel to demon. After that, I was filled with so much horrible magick that I couldn't contain it, and I ended up being responsible for-"

"The Black Plague." I finished for him. He nodded. I voiced my thoughts. "It all makes sense, now. But this is different than Black Butler. Oh, I forgot to tell you, that's the name of the anime you star in. And Lord, are you _popular_. Seriously, girls everywhere in my world would tear each other apart to get to meet you. Heh, almost makes me feel bad for being your true love. _Almost_. Anyways, if I tell you what really was supposed to happen, do you promise not to say a word to anyone? Even Ciel, I mean. It's vitally important that you don't do or say anything. From the great words of Doc Brown, 'a man should never know too much about his own future.' Because it could kill him." Sebastian smiled softly.

"Of course I won't say anything, Love. I promise, on my honor as a demon, and your soul mate." I smiled in approval.

After a short contemplation on how much I could remember, I made my own summary of the events that ensued with Sebastian and Ciel. "The queen is the one who killed Ciel's parents. Ash, AKA Angela was her partner in crime. You were supposed to fight her, kill her, then take Ciel to a dark place with a stone bench, where you were going to eat his soul. But unfortunately, during the fight, your arm that had the seal got ripped off, and Claude messed up everything. Ciel lost his memory of finding out who killed his parents. He lost his satisfaction of revenge. And you lost a good meal. Claude wanted to take Ciel for himself, but he already had a master, stupid Alois. God, I hate Alois. He is so mean to Hannah! Heh, glad I put him in his place, the little brat. Anyways, bla bla bla, you versus Claude, bla bla bla...the point is that at the end, Ciel became a demon, and you were basically forced to serve him for the rest of eternity. I felt really bad for you, Sebastian. You worked so hard for his soul...just to have it go to waste. If that ever happens for real, I'll gladly give you my soul."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he took my face in his hands. I felt like his eyes were burning into my actual soul, like he wanted a taste but refused to try some. "I'm not a very serious demon, but I must take this moment to explain this to you earnestly. I have eaten many souls before now, and I could never eat your soul, even if you begged me. I'm not even sure I can take the young Master's soul now, I've grown so fond of him." He sighed dramatically and put a hand on his forehead. "I'm becoming soft. How pathetic for an all powerful demon to fall at the hands of a fourteen year old girl and thirteen year old boy."

"Hey!" I said in mock annoyance. "I'm going to be fifteen soon, so don't think you're just dealing with children here!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

33

"The twentieth? That's only three days away, why didn't you inform me earlier?" Sebastian was sitting upright on the bed, and I was sitting comfortably in his lap. After a few minutes of playful begging, along with a few kisses of persuasion, Sebastian finally got me to tell him my birth date.

I was surprised by what he said, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you just say three days away? That's impossible, today was Valen-" I stopped myself short when I realized what happened. "I was asleep for four days and you didn't tell me?!" _What the hell? Heheh, hell. Brain, shut up! Back to the point! I was only in Hell for five minutes! How the hell-damn, I gotta stop saying that-how could I have slept for so damn long?!_

Sebastian laughed and patted my head. "I would've told you earlier, if we didn't have our little heart-to-heart. If it makes you feel better, I never left your side even once. I got the other servents to attend to the young Master while I was keeping you company. Besides, I wouldn't dare wake you when you looked so cute in your sleep!" I blushed, and Sebastian chuckled. All of the lovey-dovey stuff that was going on reminded me of the yaoi fanfictions I had read about Black Butler, so I started laughing. _Oh God, why didn't I remember them until now? Dear Lord, I'm gonna cry from laughing so hard when I tell him about them! _"What's so funny all of a sudden, Love?"

I took a deep breath to stop laughing so much. _I wonder how he'll react if I just start talking about one of 'em like it's no big deal...heheheh..._"You and Ciel fell deeply in love, got married, and had a baby." It was really hard to talk while silently laughing like I was. Seriously, I was laughing so hard, there was no sound. "You seriously got him pregnant, and he gave bi-" One fit of noisless laughter later, "He gave birth to your baby! And I was so happy! I ran to my dad, sqealing like a kid about you two!"

The look on Sebastian's face: _PRICELESS._ He was petrified, which made me laugh harder, and I even snorted. He was looking at me like I had grown two heads and spoke an alien language, and I fell out of his lap on to the bed, curled up in the fetal position with tears in my eyes. I couldn't breathe, I was laughing so hard! "What...the _Hell_...were you talking about?" He asked hesitantly. After a moment of deep, reviving breaths, I sat up and explained.

"Okay, in the future, there's this _amazing_ website, called Tumblr. I have a friend on there who writes beautiful yaoi fanfictions of-oh yeah, yaoi means, ahem, guys...with other guys...so, yeah. Anyways, she made a fanfiction about you and Ciel finally admitting your love to each other, and I swear, I was puking rainbows over it, it was so cute! Anyways, y'all were together for a while, then you gave Ciel a cake that said "will you marry me?" in icing on the top, and he said yes! Oh God, it was the greatest thing ever! You got married by the Undertaker, and you quit your job as a butler. The contract was broken, of course. Ciel wanted an heir to the Funtom company, so you whispered some latin or somethin' in his ear, and boom. Pregnant. It was so funny to imagine! He was literally pregnant for nine months, then when the baby came, you used your awesome demon powers to get the baby out. It was awesome." Sebastian looked at me in disbelief.

I giggled a bit in the awkward silence until he finally asked, "You actually enjoy the idea of the young Master and I being married and having a child together?!"

I pointed at him, and with a voice booming with seriousness and authority, I said, "YES." After a few more giggles, I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I just thought of it and thought you should know. Heh, there's even a fanfic where you and Ciel lived in my time, but he had no memories of his life as an Earl. He got beaten up a lot, and when he finally couldn't take anymore and went to the nurse..." I hugged myself and wiggled in place at the oh-so-romantic memory. "The nurse was _you!_" I paused for a moment, looking off into the distance and putting my hand on my chin. "What I wouldn't give to have my own Doctor Michaelis..." I bit my lip and involuntarily started imagining Sebastian without a shirt, which distracted me for a long moment. "Heheheh..."

Sebastian's laugh broke me away from my fantasy. "It seems as if I _need_ to be your doctor." I raised an eyebrow. "Love, your nose is bleeding again. Very profusely, I might add." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened at the awkward situation, and I never broke eye contact as I slowly raised my hand to cover the lower half of my face. At that, Sebastian let out a laugh. "What were you thinking, Naughty Mistress?"

This time, not distracted by images of Sebastian's shirtlessness, I could feel the sudden gush of blood from my nose. I squeaked, and pulled up my nightgown to stop the bleeding. I didn't care if he saw my underwear. "I AM GOING TO DIE FROM BLOODLOSS IF YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT!" I said in irritation. Sebastian laughed.

"You'll ruin that nightgown if you keep up that naughty nosebleed. I'll have to change your clothes again." I was mortified, not to mention embarassed. My nose gushed again.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop making fun of me. "Sebastiaaaaannn..." I whined. With another laugh, he rose from the bed. I shit you not, in less than a _second_, I suddenly had on a new black nightgown and the bloody one was folded neatly on the nightstand by the candlabra, whose candles were almost completely melted. My jaw dropped as I stared at Sebstian, who didn't seem to move from the spot where he was standing. He smirked at my dumbfounded expression. "You mean to tell me..." I said, even though he told me nothing, "That all this time, you could've changed my clothes in the blink of an eye, but _chose_ not to, even though you know I blush like crazy every time you dress me?!"

Sebastian smirked. "I suppose you could put it that way. But then again, my demon speed was never needed until now. You really were excited, weren't you, young Mistress?"

I flailed my arms out towards him in distaste. "Ugh! Don't say that word, it bothers me."

A deviant smile spread across Sebastian's face, and he leaned close to me. "You mean the word..._excited_?" He said with emphasis.

"Daah!" I flailed my arms at him again, then quickly pulled the thick blanket on the bed over my head, curling up under it and covering my ears. I looked at Sebastian again with fearful eyes. "The _inuendos_, Sebastian. The thoughts in my _mind_-aah-the _context_-aah-I don't liiiike it! Sure, I have a few perverted thoughts here and there, but when people start talking about it, I'm all like, 'Eeeeeeww, stoooopp!' It's just so...so..._gross._ And _awkward._ And _uuugh_. And when you say it like _that,_ it makes me so embarassed! Genophobic, remember?" I blushed as I spoke, lost in the horror of the gross meaning of just that _word_.

He smiled kindly and patted my covered head. "I was only joking, Love. I know that concept bothers you, but I just love seeing the cute little expressions you make when you're embarassed." I blushed even more. "Well, I must be off to put the young Master to bed and retire myself for the evening." I frowned, but positioned myself under the covers so that I was laying properly in bed. I rested my head on the pillow as Sebastian tucked me in. "I bid you goodnight, my love." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight," I said softly as he took the candlabra and my bloody nightgown from the nightstand, closing the door skillfully with his foot as he left.

34

_Ugh, I can't sleep,_ I thought after a few minutes of silence and darkness. _Hmmm...I still can't believe Kisten was actually Beelzebub! Well, I guess...I guess it shouldn't have been hard to figure out. He was always making fun of me, calling me worthless and stupid, and ruining my life. The person he'd made me into at one point...that horrible person...there's no doubt that was demonic work. _I had a flashback of my three month period of depression. It was a time when my sanity seemed to be erased, and a morbid monstrosity was all that was left. I had horrible thoughts and frightening visions of people I knew...being murdered. By me. I thought of the first vision I ever had.

My friend Miki was staying over at my house one night for a sleepover. Back then, I had sleepovers all the time. I actually had many friends who wanted me to be apart of their weekend activities. It was great while it lasted. Miki was sitting sideways in an armchair in my livingroom, watching tv. We were talking about something, I couldn't remember what, when she suddenly made me very angry. So angry, that I grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and held it up in front of her as she sat in the chair, watching me. Suddenly, I saw blood on the wall beside the chair. To my horror, in the chair was my dead friend, Miki. She was laying limply, with her head hanging over one of the arms of the chair, almost completely sawed off from her neck. The only thing I could think in that instant was, _Too late to regret it now._ I was suddenly back in the normal, bloodless room with my fully alive friend. I was frightened, and threw the knife to the side as I hugged her with all my might.

I shook my head at the dim memory. "No. That wasn't my fault. Ki-Beelzebub put those horrible thoughts in my mind. But now...He's given me powers. I wonder if they work..." I got up, and walked around the front of the bed over to the windows to open them. I leaned on to the sill, breathing in the cool night air as I stared at the stars. I let a large breath escape me as I began to concentrate. Out of habit from my spell casting, I made up an incantation. "Fire, fire. Light, light. Come as I snap, and forever burn bright." I held up my hand and closed my eyes. Heasitantly, I snapped my fingers. I opened one eye, and was shocked by the sight. the tips of my thumb and forefinger were on fire! But it was strange. I felt no heat on my hand, my skin was not burning. I was still freaked out, though. I flicked my wrist frantically, putting the fire out. I gasped in realization. "I have to tell Sebastian!" I smiled widely and ran from my room all the way down the hall to Sebastian's room.

I burst through the door shouting, "Sebastian, guess what?! I can make fire with-" My words caught in my throat as I blushed intensely. Coincidentally (yeah, right), I walked in on Sebastian while he was disrobing for bed. Don't worry, his pants and belt were still on (thankfully), but he turned to me in surprise with his white shirt and vest in his ungloved hands. To my astonishment (and slight pleasure), seeing Sebastian shirtless was everything I thought it would be. But at the moment, I was too embarassed to sueal like a child, like I really wanted to. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open in shock. "Uh..." I was frozen in place.

The demon actually smiled at me, as if it was the most normal thing in the world! "You know, they invented a wonderful thing some time ago. I believe it's called 'knocking', young Mistress." He said in a teasing tone. I felt a surge of blood through my nostrils, and was luckily able to pinch my nose before things got messy.

"Sebastian, I have important news," I said, staring at the ceiling to avoid seeing him. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. Please wait for me in my room until I return." I spoke formally.

I could almost sense the smirk in his voice as he spoke "Of course, my Lady. I shall be waiting." Without another word, I calmly turned around and closed the door behind me. Then ran like a bat out of Hell to the bathroom that connected to my bedroom.

As soon as I entered the bathroom and shut the door, I said in a sing-song voice, "Sebastian is sooooo hott without a shiiiiirrrttt! Falalalala, shirtless Sebastian, falalala!" I could practically feel the little red hearts my eyes formed. I released my nose after I calmed down a bit, thinking about My Little Pony rather than Sebastian. Thankfully, because of my more moral thoughts, my nose didn't bleed one bit. "Great, all I gotta do is think of ponies, and I'll be fine. Ha, I knew they'd help me with something one day! And since it's not keeping me out of anger management, it may as well be an aid to my hot and heavy nosebleeds. I've finally found a loophole for anime nosebleeds of arousal! I AM VICTORIOUS!" I said proudly. Whenever I watched anime, it was common that I'd see (mostly boys) get a nosebleed or two from seeing a hott girl or something. I had always wondered if it was possible to stop a nosebleed from happening...I'm just weird and think of stuff like that. _Yet another thing ticked off my list of things to figure out about anime!_ I thought happily as I left the bathroom. Sebastian was standing there, and I was grateful that he had all his clothes on. But he was dressed in black pajamas rather than his butler uniform. It seemed like if we were to stand next to each other, if I looked a little older, we would look like we belonged together in our similar black nightwear.

He bowed. "I am here, my Lady. What news do you have for me?"

I didn't bother explaining. He already knew I was supposed to have powers, but I bet he didn't know I could use my powers so flawlessly. "Fire, fire. Light, light. Come when I snap, and forever burn bright!" I snapped my fingers again, creating a bright flame in the moonlit room.

Sebastians eyes widened, and he smiled with pride. "I didn't realize you could master your new magick so quickly and easily. I thought for sure I'd have to teach you. You truly are amazing," He said as he folded his arms over his chest. "May I ask a question, young Mistress?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was being formal as a little joke, because he rarely called me his Mistress unless we were in public, or when he wanted to embarass me about something. "Sure, ask away."

Without hesitation, Sebastian asked, "Does it bother you to see me without my proper garments on?" He seemed completely serious about his question, but not _seriously _serious. It felt more like he was just toying with me.

_Well, there's no use in hiding anything. Besides, you should be able to tell him anything. He's your soul mate, after all,_ my conscience told me. I obeyed and said straight out, "Yes and no. Yes because it embarasses me and made me get a-well, almost get a nosebleed. And no because...uh...because..." _Ah, crap. What can I say without sounding stupid? _

"Because?" He said playfully, obviously enjoying my embarassment.

I put on the most serious look I could ever manage, looked him straight in the eyes, and said "Because now I know that seeing you shirtless is everything I imagined it to be. There, I said it. Ha. Ha. Wait for it...Ha!" I kept my serious face as he smiled.

"That's cute. I'm glad that you're pleased. Now, shall we get to bed, Love?" Sebastian asked, moving towards my bedroom door. My serious expression became a sad one. _I don't want him to leave..._

"Wait!" I said, taking a step towards him. He paused and looked at me. I blushed and put my arms behind my back. "I don't wanna be alone tonight..." I mumbled.

Sebastian smiled again. "I'm sorry, Love. What was that?" _Don't pull that crap with me,_ I thought. _I know you heard me._

Instead of snapping at him, I turned my head down and spoke louder. "I don't wanna be alone tonight!"

Sebastian was suddenly right in front of me, and he tilted my chin up so he could see my blush. "Aww, does the young Mistress need her butler to sleep in the same bed with her tonight?" _Oh, shut up!_ I wanted to say. All I could do was nod vigorously. His smile widened. "Very well." Sebastian sweeped me off my feet and carried me to our-uh, I mean _my_ bed, tucking me in then walking around the other side to get in bed as well. I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "Goodnight, Love." said Sebastian, facing me on his side.

"Goodnight...Darlin'." I said shyly. I found his warmly cold hand under the covers and held it as I fell asleep.

35

It was now the worst day of the year. My birthday. I awoke with Sebastian's arms around me, who had happily slept in the same bed with me for the past few nights. I instantly realized the date, and sighed deeply when I opened my eyes. I felt a light kiss atop my head from behind me. "Something wrong, Love?"

"Yeah. My birthday, remember?" Sebastian then sighed himself.

"What is so horrible about your birthday?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I hestitated for a moment. "Well...I know my birthday terrors are nothing compared to Ciel's," I began, silently recalling the fact that his mansion burned down, his parents died, and he was kidnapped by a cult, all on his birthday. "But I still don't like it anyways. I just hate it when people get me presents and throw me parties. It all seems pointless. Sure, I try to enjoy the parties my parents plan, and I try to seem excited about the presents they get me, but I just don't know how to. It's hard to explain...It just feels like if I don't shout and scream and flip out about how awesome their gifts are, they'll think I don't appreciate it. Honestly, I am grateful, but my true reactions would seem apathetic. The same goes for parties. I definitely don't do good with parties, given the fact that I'm socially awkward. Emotions just aren't my thing, I suppose." Sebastian listened in quiet understanding.

I sat up and stretched my arms out in front of me tiredly as I looked at Sebastian. He was staring at me. He looked disappointed. "What?" I asked.

He put his hand on my cheek. "Now that I know why you don't like your birthday, all of my preparations will go to waste. It truly is a shame." The look on his face was so adorably sorrowful, it almost killed me.

I put one hand over my chest and the other over my mouth. I felt so bad for him. "Awww! If you heard a crack, that's the sound of my heart breaking!" I said guiltily. I leaned over to Sebastian and hugged him. "Oh, you beautiful, beautiful demon! I love you so much! You can do whatever you want for my birthday, and I'll be the happiest fifteen year old on the planet!" He put his hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"Perfect. I'll go wake the young Master now, and Mey-Rin will dress you while I put the finishing touches on your birthday surprise." He spoke as if...as if he _expected_ to guilt-trip me into allowing him to do this. "You should lay back down until I fetch Mey-Rin." he said with a knowing smile.

_God, I'm an idiot, _I thought as I let him go. "All right," I replied as I obeyed his command. He was already out the door by the time I pulled the covers up over my shoulders. About fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, pushing the covers away and sitting back up. Mey-Rin entered the room clumsily, holding a dark purple dress in her hands.

" 'Ello, young Mistress! Tis a fine morinin', yes it is! Are you excited about your special day?" _God, does the whole manor know today's my birthday?_ I thought.

With a deep sigh, I stood from the bed. "Yes, of course I'm excited," I lied, "It's not every day a young woman turns fifteen. It truly is a grand occasion." I hoped she would just buy it and move on, because I was always a terrible liar when I was put on the spot. If I had time to pretend to be happy, I probably wouldn't be faced with the disbelieving look she gave me. Thankfully, she said nothing to contradict me. After a long while of corset-tying, petticoat-layering, and fitting the dress on just right, Mey-Rin put on my stockings and shoes. "Finally done." I said with a satisfied smile.

We walked down the grand staircase, where I found a surprisingly large number of people waiting for me in the amazingly goth-ishly decorated livingroom. Ciel, Lizzie, Grell, William, Undertaker, Ronald, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and my darling Sebastian all said in unison, "Happy birthday!" My jaw dropped. Besides being surrounded by all my friends and aquaintences, the room looked like the coolest creepy graveyard ever! there were headstones placed all over the floor. Cobwebs laced the ceiling, along with little black paper bats that hung from strings. It was a goth girl's dream birthday party!

I ran to Sebastian as fast as I could and hugged him. "This is amazing! I know for sure this day's gonna be better than any other!" I shouted with glee.

He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "I had hoped you'd feel that way, Love." Sebastian then held my face in his hands and said, "I have a special gift just for you, young Mistress. I shall return momentarily." He gave me a light peck on the tip of my nose and walked down a long dark hall, away from the party.

I turned to the others just as Grell gave me a giant bear hug. "Oh, Darling! I can't believe it's your birthday already! I say, after the party we can go into town for a shopping spree! Just a little girl time, what do you say?" he asked excitedly. Unable to speak since he was squeezing the air out of me, I just nodded. I caught a glimpse of William, who I was actually surprised to see at that moment. My mind didn't register until then that William would never do something as normal as going to a human's birthday party.

After Grell finally set me down, I staggered a bit, regaining my breath. After a deep inhale, I walked over to William who, for once, didn't have his deadly garden shears in his hand. Instead, he had a small rectangular black box, wrapped in white ribbons. _Okay, I have to pretend I don't know him. If I act like I'm his friend, he might freak out or something..._ I thought cautiously. I cleared my throat. "You must be William T. Spears, the honorable reaper who helped save my life all those nights ago," I said politely. "Thank you so much for coming to my birthday celebration. What brings you here?"

36

He bowed respectfully. "I thank you, Lady Phantomhive. I am here to congradulate you on your coming of age, and your impecable ability of survival." William said, referencing how I was able to live through Angela's afflictions. I curtsied in thanks. _Wow, he must truly admire the fact that a human could withstand such a close call to death, _I thought. "And here is a small gift, something quite special, if I do say so myself." William held out his hand with the box in it. I took it, opened it, and gasped.

There was a dagger hidden in a sheath of black leather. The handle of the dagger was beautifully hand-crafted, looking like dry twisted branches intertwined with one another. I pulled the dagger from its sheath, revealing the silver shine of the blade that had a curious green lace-like design on it. My eyes widened at its strange and stunning glitter. "Lovely...What are these designs, William?" I asked curiously.

"This dagger is laced with poison of the highest quality. Grell insisted that a human as strong as you deserves an extra advantage in the next sticky situation you get yourself into. If you were to stab any creature with this, they would die almost instintaniously, and you would be able to view their cinematic records just as easily as us reapers can." William didn't seem displeased, like one would expect him to be. _That's weird...I thought he would've been angry about being obligated to give a lesser being the same power as a Grim Reaper. Huh, I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did, _I said silently to myself. I smiled at William, then resheathed the dagger. I bent down and tucked my hands under the hem of my dress, buckling the sheath to my right thigh for safe keeping.

I rose, and handed the empty box back to William. "Thank you very much." I said with a happy smile.

I heard a mousy voice behind me. "Oh, Luna! I got you something, too! I got you something, toooo!" said Lizzie, giving me a rough hug from behind. Once again, my breath was squeezed from me, making me feel a little dizzy. I turned to face her. "I got you the cutest yellow dress _ever_!" she squealed. _Ugh. Doesn't she know by now that bright colors aren't my thing? _I thought, feeling a bit irritated.

"I got you something as well," Ciel said quietly, holding in his hand a small silver ring with a blue gem in it, much similar to the ring that I saw on his thumb. "You are a Phantomhive, after all." he said with a small smile. I grinned gratefully at him, and put the ring on my own thumb so we would match "It suits you." He said. I gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

"What was that?!" we shouted in unison. Suddenly, we were all surrounded by Hannah and the Thompson triplets. The three of them had dangerous looking guns.

"I am truly sorry about this, Miss Bell." Hannah said as she sped towards me, hitting me in the back of the head with her steel-like hand.

The last thing I heard was Sebastian shouting, "Young Mistress, no! I'll get you for this, Claude!" _Claude? That bas...tard..._for the umpteenth time, I passed out.

When I finally awoke again, my head hurt like hell. I was tied up in an old wooden chair in a dark room, lit only by a single candle. "Shit." I muttered, opening my eyes.

"My my, what foul language for a lady to use. I'm disappointed in you, Luna." I jerked my head up to find Alois' face illuminated in front of me. I gritted my teeth.

"I thought I put you in your place a long time ago! What do you want with me now, you little brat?!" I shouted in anger.

Alois backhanded me roughly. "I was bored and wanted company! Besides, even though you were horribly rude to me in my own mansion, I was quite taken by your superior demeanor. You're pretty tough, for a girl. I like that." he said with a snicker.

I glared at him. Alois slowly ran the tips of his fingers up my throat and across the bottom of my chin in a bit of a suggestive way. It made me sick. "Fuck off!" I shouted, jerking my head away from his hand. He growled.

After giving me a punch in the stomach, Alois grabbed my face and made me look at him. "If you keep resisting me like that, you just might provoke me into making you my eternal bride, you Curr!"

My eyes widened. _What the hell? Why is he being so stupidly cliché? I don't care what he threatens me with, marriage is nothing to me. _I rolled my eyes. "Your face is a Curr, you little bastard! Do you really think marriage bothers me? I'm not like every other damsel in distress, you know. "Oh no! Anything but marriage! Please, I'll do whatever you want, so long as I don't have to marry someone who I don't love!" That's what you want me to say, isn't it? Are you really that stupid?" I asked mockingly. In response, Alois slapped me again.

He grabbed my throat, choking the air from my windpipe. "Now," he sneered, "you're gonna be a good little girl and do as I say. If you don't, I'll make sure that Claude can get atleast one delicious soul to eat...and it _won't_ be mine." I glared at him. Claude suddenly appeared behind Alois, instantly making all the candles on the walls light by themselves in the windowless room. "Ah, there you are, Claude!" Alois said happily, giving his demon a hug. "Chain up this little brat, and I'll play with her later. I want some lunch first." Alois let go of my throat and I took a deep breath.

Claude turned to me with an evil grin on his lips. _Dammit._ "So we meet again."

I struggled against my bindings, to no avail. "You seem happy about that," I hissed. "Torture me all you want, you stupid demon. See if I care! See if it matters! You're nothing but a lowly decietful liar who wants to take advantage of a poor boy just to get his soul! On top of that, you want _another_ boy's soul as well? What the hell, Claude? Why are you such a soul-whore?!" I shouted. Claude's eyes began to glow, but he said nothing. I took the opportunity to continue my bipolar-ish rampage. "Sure, Alois is a little slut muffin that I hate with a burning passion, but come on! All he wants from you is affection, you bastard! Why can't you just be a good butler and do what your master wants of you?! You are a disgrace to all butlers who have ever walked the earth!" My anger seethed from me like a pot of overboiling water. And that's just what my blood was. Boiling.

"I sincierly hope you do disobey my master. I'd love to make one hell of a feast out of you." He said in a disgustingly calm voice. I narrowed my eyes at him. He gripped the rope that bound me to the chair and ripped it in one pull. Before I could blink, my wrists were shackled, and a chain extending from the shackles was gripped tightly in Claude's gloved hand.

He yanked me up from the seat, giving my wrists a slight shock of pain. "I hope you burn in-" I paused. _Burn? Oh my fucking God, why didn't I think of it before?! _"FIRE, FIRE! LIGHT, LIGHT! COME WHEN I SNAP, AND FOREVER BURN BRIGHT!" I shouted, snapping the fingers on both my hands simultaniously and flicking my wrists towards Claude, hoping I could make the flames travel from my hands to his body. Thankfully, it worked. Not-so-thankfully, all he had to do was snap as well, and the flames that consumed his body immedeately went out. Only his clothes were burned. My jaw would've dropped to the floor if it was able to. "Uh..." I said in surprise. _Well, fuck._

Claude looked like he wanted to rip my fucking head off. In a last pitch-effort to get away from his menacing glare, I backed away as much as I could, knocking over the chair as I tried to free myself from the shackles. "You. Will. Regret. That." Claude said, and with each word, he yanked me closer with the chain, making my shoes skidd loudly across the wooden floor as I resisted. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..._That was all I could think as he dragged me to him. _What else can I do?! There's no water in this room anywhere, no dirt, and no windows! I can't summon air, earth, or water! _I began to panic. _I can't give up like last time! I actually have something to live for now! _I thought as tears rolled down my cheeks.

When I was close enough, Claude grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up, looking satisfied hearing my scream in response. "What are you going to do to me, you sadistic asshole?!" I shrieked, still feeling infuriated at him even in my current position. I tried to kick him, but he just caught my left ankle in his hand, easily stopping me. I felt the rough metal of the small buckle on the sheath against my leg as he held it firmly. _I need to get my dagger!_ I thought quickly. Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

Instantly, I was being carried in familiar strong arms. "Sebastian!" I shouted with glee, looking up at him as he smiled at me. I wanted to hug him, but my wrists were still locked together. He ran impossibly fast through the Trancy mansion. "Oh, Sebastian. Thank goodness. You came in the nick of time!"

"No. He didn't." said a calm voice from right behind us. Neither of us had time to react as Claude shoved his monsterous hand through Sebastian's chest, making him cough up blood as we fell. We hit the floor so hard my shackles came loose and I slid across the floor on Sebastian's blood. My eyes widened at the sudden catastrophy that hit me like a ton of bricks. Claude was adjusting his glasses with the tips of his claws as he stood over Sebastian, who was lying face down on the floor.

A large pool of blood was forming around Sebastian's unmoving body, and his still figure blurred as tears filled my eyes. "NO! SEBASTIAN, WAKE UP!" I tried to stand, but only slipped on more blood as I fell on my knees with a hard thud. I desperately crawled over to Sebastian and turned him over so I could see his face. "SEBASTIAN! PLEASE!" I grabbed ahold of his blood-soaked tie and began tugging on it weakly. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening! No! _I thought. Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at Claude with pure hatred. "I. Will. Kill. You." I growled, reaching for my dagger. I never broke eye contact with Claude as I slowly stood. My dress was stained with crimson and my soul felt like it would erode away at any moment. I took a swipe at him with my blade, but he easily dodged me. I kept attacking him wildly, blinded my my tears and hysteria. "DIE, YOU SICK BASTARD! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" I screamed over and over until someone suddenly collided with me, knocking me over on my butt.

"Luna, Dar-" the red haired reaper said, but stopped when he saw Sebastian in the pool of blood. William and Ronald were close behind. It took me a few seconds to realize they must've followed Sebastian to the mansion. Suddenly, Hannah and the triplets were at Claude's flanks. Grell became more angry than I had ever seen him before as he revved his chainsaw. "Nobody kills Bassie before I get a chance to makeout with him!" He charged at Claude, and mercilessly sliced the front of his burned uniform, staining it with a long line of blood. Hannah attacked William and Ronald went after the triplets. Everyone was getting cut up and bloody. I wiped away my tears and looked over to the place where Sebastian's body should've been. He was gone.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Sebastian wasn't there. _What the hell?_ I put the dagger back in its place on my thigh and staggered down the hall, feeling a bit dazed. Fortunately, I was being ignored by everyone else, so no one bothered to stop me. I noticed a small trail of blood, and followed it numbly. Soon it was too dark to see anything, and I had to crawl on the floor, using my hands to feel the trail of blood. My heart was racing. My breathing was shallow. My mind was blank. Everything was quiet. I was terrified of what I would find at the end of the trail. Suddenly, something grabbed my shoulder. Before I could let out a scream, I was silenced by a passionate kiss. "Sebastian!" I sobbed as he pulled away. I couldn't see him, but I reached out and felt his shoulders and arms, feeling more relieved than I ever would. "I thought you were dead for sure." I said in a shakey voice. Sebastian was breathing heavily, and said nothing. He sounded like he was still in a lot of pain. "Sebastian...?" I was beginning to get scared again. "Come on, this isn't funny...I'll make some light so I can see your wound, okay?" No reply. I tried to ignore the fact that my hand was shaking as I got ready to snap. "Fire, f-fire. Light, light. Come when I snap, and forever b-burn bright." I snapped.

37

For the second time that night, Alois' face was illuminated in front of me. Sebastian was leaning against the wall behind him, looking barely conscious. I tried to scream, but was silenced again. Alois slapped his hand over my mouth as the flame went out again. _NO NO NO NO! _I screamed in my head. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ Alois was surprisingly strong. In a matter of seconds, he had one of my arms pinned behind my back and I was sitting on his lap with his hand still covering my mouth. "Shh," He whispered before licking my ear. _Eeew! What the hell is the point in that?_ I thought to myself with a disgusted shiver. "I knew I could get you alone if I used the demon as bait. Well, we're partly alone. He's still here, but I'm sure he'll be dead soon, so there's no need to worry." I started sobbing uncontrollably. _He can't die. He just can't die. Not here. Not now. Not ever._ I started struggling again, which only seemed to provoke Alois more. "I see you don't want to be a good girl and sit still in my lap. That's fine, I like girls who can put up a fight." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I pulled and tugged away, but it was no use. Alois easily pulled me back as if he was handling a rag doll. Suddenly, I was in a situation that I would be ashamed of forever. That little _bitch_ actually took off his _belt_, and tied it around both of my wrists using only _one hand._ What the FUCK? I AM FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS SHIT! I was extremely pissed off that he was able to do that, along with keeping me quiet with his other hand still over my mouth. I suddenly felt his hand on my thigh, going up dangerously close to the leather sheath, not to mention dangerously close to other areas..."How DARE you!" I tried to say. Unfortunately, his hand muffled me, and other found the sheath.

"Now now, what have you been hiding from me, you naughty girl?" Alois asked coyly. _God dammit! Can this guy get any more annoying? _Alois unclasped the small belt from around my leg and took it off, also releasing my mouth. "What is this, prey tell?"

I gritted my teeth. "It's my special garter," _Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me..._

Alois laughed, and I heard the leather hit the floor as he tossed it to the side. _Well, that could be a problem. _I thought. "Atleast you're finally wearing some normal garments," he sneered. Suddenly, Alois grabbed my face, turning my head toward him as he kissed me. Apart from being freaked out, I realized that he was the one who kissed me when I first came down the hallway, not Sebastian.

_Dammit! What the hell is wrong with this kid? He's psycho!_ I pulled back with all my strength and he finally let go of my face. I gasped. "What the hell was that, Alois?!" I asked, feeling pissed off and annoyed.

"Like I said before. I was bored and I wanted some company. Besides, I bet you like it when I do things that make you try to fight me off." _If my hands weren't tied around my back right now..._

I took a deep breath, and just started ranting. I didn't give a damn anymore. Once I lost my temper, no one could shut me up from the horrible things I said. "Gettin' real tired of your shit, Alois. Real tired. This is exactly why I hate you. You're a little whore! You always have to violate people's personal space, annoy the hell out of everyone, whine about everything, and be an absolute douchebag to all your servants! You're just a pain in the ass! Speaking of being a pain in the ass," This was the moment when the bitch inside me showed herself completely. "How's that old geezer who used to have his fun with you? I bet he still turns over in his grave, waiting to make you his toy again. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Alois screamed and pushed me off of him. I hit the floor face first, but smiled despite the pain. I knew I hit him below the belt, but he deserved it! "Aww, did I hit a nerve, Jimmy?" I asked in a sweet voice, using his real name to freak him out even more.

I could hear Alois practially flipping his lid. It sounded like he was going to hyperventilate. "H-how do you know? How c-can you possibly know?! No one knew!" He sounded scared, which was perfect. _Now I can use this extra time to keep him away long enough to get myself free from this stupid belt!_ I thought, feeling optomistic for once in my life. Alois started sobbing like a little brat as I worked my wrists against the fancy fabric of his belt. _Damn rich people,_ I thought as my wrists became raw against the mystery material. I could hear Alois repeating "No one knew, no one knew, no one knew..." and I imagined him sitting in the corner at the end of the hall, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. It almost made me feel bad. _Almost._

It seemed like getting out of the bind manually was no use. I sighed. "Fire, fire. Light, light. Come when I snap, and forever burn bright." I snapped my fingers, and waited. The belt suddenly grew slack and came off. I flicked my wrist to put the fire out, and rubbed my wrists soothingly. I snapped my fingers again, this time only thinking about the words I needed to say. The fire burned bright again, and I smiled. I pointed my burning finger around over the floor until I found my dagger. I took it out of its sheath with my free hand and gripped it tightly. I stood and turned to the sobbing Alois, who looked just like I imagined him. "It's time to finish you off once and for all, you little creep!" Alois looked up at me, and I scowled at him.

He suddenly grabbed my ankle, still looking up at me. I thought he was trying to trip me, but instead, he did the steriotypical Alois thing. "Please don't kill me. I'll be good, I promise. I'll never hurt anyone ever again, I swear it! Please let me live! Please!" _Ugh, this is so pathetic._ I thought mercilessly.

I gestured down to him with my dagger. "See? This is another thing. You act all big and bad when you know you have the upper hand. Then as soon as you know you've lost, you start crying and begging for mercy. Be a man, for cripes sake! You are such a horrible person, Alois. I really feel bad for you. But now...this is something I have to do. I'm...sorry." In that moment, I really did feel sorry. _Can I really do it? _I asked myself.

Alois let go of me and wiped his tears away. "You're right," he said quietly. My eyes widened. _Is he trying to trick me?_ "I am a horrible person, and I deserve to die. I'm just sorry all of this even happened. I don't want to be bad anymore. I want to be someone Luca can be proud of..." Alois stood, and I pointed my dagger at his chest, still not ready to trust him completely. He looked at me with those big blue eyes of his and said something I'll never forget. "Kill me, please. And you can feed my soul to your demon so he can get better from the wound Claude gave him." Alois smiled weakly.

Once again, tears brimmed in my eyes. I blinked them away, trying to comprehend what Alois was telling me. "I...I don't understand what you-" Without warning, Alois grabbed my shoulders and yanked me toward him, pushing the dagger through his chest. He was still smiling kindly the whole time. My eyes widened and a shuttered gasp escaped my lips. "What the WHAT?" I was dumbfounded. Suddenly, Alois' cenimatic records lit the hall with a white light, overpowering the glow of my orange flame. I flicked my wrist absent-mindedly, putting out the fire. Alois' body fell to the ground as his records unwound themselves from his body. There was a little white blob in the center of the chaos that were his records. I stared at it in awe. "His soul..." I whispered. Hesitantly, I reached out, careful not to touch the records as I gently grabbed hold of his soul in my shaking hand. It felt weird, like a squishy stress ball that you'd find in a dollar store, but also like soft silk that you could only buy from an extremely expensive tailor. It was nice. _So this is the Alois that's been hiding all along,_ I thought sadly. "Thank you." I said, looking down at Alois' body as I began to cry. I walked over to Sebastian, who I was grateful to hear breathing. But he still sounded like he was in a lot of pain, so I kneeled in front of him, and whispered to the soul, "Please heal him, Alois. You _will_ be someone Luca can be proud of. I promise." I put the dagger on the floor and placed one hand on Sebastian's shoulder while I pushed the soul directly into his wound with the other.

**38**

I waited a moment while Sebastian's body absorbed the soul. Suddenly, his back arched and he gasped. I jumped from the sudden movement he made, but then smiled and threw my arms around Sebastian as he fully awoke. "Thank God! You're alive, Sebastian! You're really alive!" Seeming a bit shocked at what was happening, Sebastian abruptly hugged me back. He stood, pulling me up with him.

"Luna...my darling girl," he said with a smile, stroking my face with his bloody glove. He shook his head in disbelief, then suddenly pressed me against him, pulling me into an amazingly passionate kiss. A kiss that was much more rough and raw than any other kiss I had ever experienced. My heart raced with excitement and joy as I threw my arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him back. I even felt my left heel scrape a bit against the floor as I involuntarily raised my foot, just like the girls in the movies. In that moment alone, my life was perfect. My whole body radiated, and I could feel a deep blush on my cheeks that remained even after Sebastian pulled away. "You really are quite adorable when you blush, Love." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, smiling at him. Sebastian's eyes suddenly began to glow, and he jerked his head up, looking over my head at something behind me. I too noticed presence. A presence that I realized must've been there longer than I felt comfortable with.

I let go of Sebastian and turned around to find Claude standing there, looking as apathetic as ever. "Claude, " I said gently, taking a step towards him. Sebastian grabbed my wrist, and I looked back at his surprised and worried face. "Don't worry. I think it's okay. Just let me talk to him." I said.

With a sigh, Sebastian nodded. "Very well." He said, letting me go.

I turned back to Claude. "Thank you for letting me use Alois' soul to save Sebastian. I know that you must've seen that, but you didn't even stop me to eat the soul yourself. I'm grateful." The look I saw in his eyes told me that even though I didn't see him when I took Alois' soul, he in fact _had_ been there when it happened.

Claude didn't bother with a proper response to my gratitude, he just said, "Hannah and the other three are dead, thanks to your Grim Reaper friends. They're collecting the cenimatic records now, and should be here shortly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of in Hell." He turned on his heel and walked into the darkness, dissolving in it. I smiled and turned back to Sebastian.

"We-"

"BASSIE, DARLING!" I was interrupted by Grell suddenly jumping out from the darkness and into Sebastian's arms. Little pink hearts jumped to and fro from Grell as he shouted happily, "I was sure you were going to die, but look at you! You're alive and well and I'm so happy that I finally have the chance to make you mine!" At the same time, Sebastian and I let out annoyed sighs. Sebastian dropped Grell to the floor.

"Ah, so you got to use your weapon after all," William said from behind us. He pulled out a book and read, "Trancy, Alois. Stabbed by Luna Bell. His soul was consumed by Sebastian Michaelis." He too gave a sigh as he pointed his death scythe at the glowing film strips, pulling them into it. "I better be paid overtime for this." He mumbled. Ronald was silent beside him.

I stretched and yawned, feeling exhausted from the day's ordeal. "Let's go home, Sebastian. I'm tired, yet another dress is ruined, I have more bruises than I can count, and I just killed someone. Happy birthday to me." I added sarcastically.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose before he picked me up, carrying me like a bride down the hall. Grell and the others called Goodbye, and I did the same. We sped home as fast as lightning, and before I knew it, we were in my bedroom. He didn't even bother putting on the blindfold as he quickly undressed me, a smirk on his face as I blushed. His eyes were closed, but I could tell he was enjoying my embarassment. When I was stripped down to my bra, corset, and underpants. I sighed. "I think I'll just go take a bath. Can you grab a nightgown for me and hang it on the door?" I asked, feeling exhausted as I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, not waiting for Sebastian to answer. I disrobed the rest of the way and put on a towel as I started the water. When it was ready, I got in and soaked for a long while, taking care to wash off all the blood from my arms, legs, and face. "What am I gonna do now?" I asked myself. _Some birthday this was. All I want now is to fall asleep in Sebastian's arms, wake up tomorrow and pretend this day never happened. _I sighed and smiled to myself. "Yeah, that would be nice." I got out and wrapped the towel around me and drained the tub before I turned around and looked at my tired anime face in the mirror. I gave a short laugh. _I don't even remember what the old me looked like, _I thought happily. _Now all that's left is the beautiful anime Luna Bell. _I smiled at myself weakly. "God, I'm tired." I pulled out a brush from a drawer beside the sink and quickly brushed out my short black hair, using the towel to dry it the rest of the way after I retrieved my nightgown from the door.

I walked out of the bathroom and stretched, expecting to see Sebastian in the bed waiting for me. But he wasn't there. I was immedeately worried, and walked out of my room and down the hall to Sebastian's bedroom, careful to knock instead of busting through the door. "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in to find Sebastian sitting on the side of his bed in his night clothes. His head was hanging down shamefully. "Sebastian..." I sighed, walking over to him and patting his head lovingly. "Darling, what ever is the matter?" I asked softly, as if I was talking to a child who just had a nightmare. He looked up at me with an expression of complete sorrow.

"I...saw all the bruises...when you were walking away from me. I wasn't able to protect you. I couldn't stop you from being kidnapped or hurt. I can't tell you how sorry I am." He pulled me close into a gentle hug, and I hugged him back. We sat there for a long moment, just sitting in each other's arms.

I laughed a little bit. "You don't need to be sorry about anything, Sebastian. Really. My bruises don't even hurt. I love you so much, and I never want you to blame yourself for anything that happens to me. Nothing happened that could've been avoided. If anything, I should be the one who feels bad! You got stabbed in the chest because if me!"

Sebastian pulled back and smiled lightly at me. "No, that wasn't your fault. And you saved me, remember? I would've surely died if it wasn't for you." He stroked my cheek and gently kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but smile during the kiss. I giggled, and sat on Sebastian's lap.

"How about we forget all this? Let's just pretend today never happened." I said, leaning my forehead against his. Sebastian smiled at me, looking mischievious.

"I can think of a few ways to forget all this..." Sebastian whispered seductively, rolling over on the bed so he would be on top of me. I laughed out loud. _Hah! I'd be really embarassed and maybe even a little bit turned on...if I wasn't so TIRED!_

I put my finger against Sebastian's lips and held up my left hand, wiggling all my fingers in demonstration. "Not till you put a ring on it, buddy boy." I said, giving Sebastian a wink as I playfully poked the tip of his nose. I smiled at the mock pouty face he made.

"Aw, you're no fun, Love."

I laughed again, and Sebastian settled down next to me. "Yup, that's me. Party-Pooper-Luna. I'm just so tired. Let's just sleep in your bed tonight, and we can play your games tomorrow."

I turned on my side, seeing Sebastian smirk again. "Is that a promise?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting under the black covers. "If it'll keep you quiet tonight, yes." Sebastian gave me a wicked smile and kissed my cheek goodnight. I smiled at the kiss and closed my eyes, the gentle rythm of out breathing soon lulling me to sleep as I tiredly glanced at a framed picture on his nightstand. It was a photo of Sebastian and I. I was in his arms...wearing my cat outfit with a look of surprise on my face...I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**39**

I awoke in Sebastian's arms. With a yawn, I stretched my arms in front of me. I was suddenly aware of something on my head. I suspiciously moved my hand over my hair, coming into contact with a pair of familiar cat ears. "Sebastian." I said calmly.

"Yes, Dear?" Sebastian replied innocently, tightening his arms around my waist from behind. I blushed. _Okay, there are two ways I can go about this. One: I could yell at him, try not to blush, and realize that he's enjoying every minute of it. Or two: I could just go with it. Go with it, fight it. Go with it, fight it. *sigh* I guess I'll just go with it._ I wiggled out of Sebastian's grasp, and turned on my side so I could look at him.

I blushed deeply, and with an angry glare, I said. "Meow, damn you." Sebastian smiled and chuckled at me before he pulled me close for a light kiss. I sighed. _Sebastian always kisses me gently, like I'm a delecate flower or something. He only rarely kisses me in a rough way. Pft, thinks I can't handle him..._I gave Sebastian a stern look. "If we're gonna do this, we better do it right." I said, wrapping my arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing him deeply, passionately. I was going to make the most of this. He seemed a bit surprised at my boldness, but kissed me back with as much passion and fire as I had. He pulled away after a moment and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Luna." Sebastian said to me for the first time, with a serious look in his gaze. I gasped a bit, surprised that he would actually say that. I felt like the Grinch again, like my heart was getting bigger. There was a fluttering in my chest and I bit my lip as I smiled. _He really loves me. Sebastian really loves me! _

I blinked away the tears that were brimming in my eyes as I whispered, "I love you too, more than anything..." Sebastian interwtined his fingers with mine, and we layed there for a few seconds, just looking at each other, lost in the moment. _I wouldn't trade this for anything in the whole world,_ I thought. Suddenly, Sebastian sat up, looking like he had just remembered something. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me with a frown. "I haven't been able to give you your gift for almost a month." He said, reffering to the mysterious thing I'd almost caught Mey-Rin and Bard with, the same thing Sebastian was making for valentines day, and I'm guessing the same thing he made for my birthday. It got me thinking.

"Sebastian, not to be rude or anything, but don't you think that thing you've been wanting to give me could be a bad omen?" I tried not to laugh as I spoke. "I mean, think about it: I almost catch Bard and Mey-Rin with it the first day I'm here, and you scare the living hell out of me later that night." I held up one finger, blushing at the memory in the bath tub. "Then, on Valentine's day, you were making it for me because Bard and Mey-Rin messed it up. I ended up going to Hell." I held up my second finger as I spoke. "And finally, yesterday. I assume you were going to get that same mysterious thing, and boom. Kidnapped." I held up three fingers. "If you're going to get it, I'm going with you." Sebastian smiled at me as I laughed.

"Very well." He said simply as he stood from the bed. I was about to stand too, but instead I was in Sebastian's arms and he was already carrying me down the hall way. I blushed. We made it to the kitchen and I was surprised to see no one in there. Sebastian must've seen the confused look on my face. "The young master gave everyone the day off due to the fiasco yesterday, so they all decided to sleep in." I nodded in understanding, and Sebastian set me down. He walked over to the stove and opened it, putting his bare hand in and pulling out a delicious looking chocolate cake, with the words "Welcome Home" Scrawled on top in white icing.

I gasped happily, and shouted "Oh my god, it's CAKE!" completely ignoring the heart warming symbolism of the manor becoming my home. I have a very 'one track' mind. Sebastian chuckled lightly at my enthusiasm. I reached out to swipe off some icing on my finger for a taste, but Sebastian gave me a stern look, like a mother catching her child with their hand in the cookie jar. I smiled casually and put my hands on my hips. "Where I come from, if there's cake in the room, it's every man for himself if they want a piece. Especially if it was just someone's birthday. It's usually gone in a matter of seconds, then we all just stand there until someone says "Remember when there was a cake right there?" and we all just nod sadly. I don't want to nod sadly, Sebastian! You know I love chocolate cake!"

Sebastian smiled a bit and shook his head. "Not until you've had a suitable breakfast, young lady." I crossed my arms and pouted, which only made Sebastian laugh. "I'll tell you what. How about I make you anything you want for beakfast, then you have a slice of cake for dessert?" I couldn't contain my smile as I uncrossed my arms.

"Fine. Could you make me some sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs for breakfast please?" Sebastian smiled.

He walked around the stove and over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Of course. I said anything, didn't I?" He led me down the hall to the empty dining room and sat me down at the head of the long table. "Now you just wait here while I prepare your meal." Sebastian said, kissing my cheek before he left. I sighed contently, and layed my head down on the table. I must've fallen asleep, because I suddenly jerked upright in the chair after feeling a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. "Luna, darling. Wake up. Your breakfast is ready." Sebastian said gently, setting a plate in front of me on the table with one hand and comfortingly rubbing my back with the other as I fully awoke again.

I took a deep inhale of the delicious looking food, and smiled. "I just don't get how someone who doesn't eat human food can make it so well." I picked up a silver fork and ate silently as Sebastian stood quietly behind me. It have me time to think as I chewed. _We have all day together with nothing on schedule...What can I do?...Him? _I stifled a giggle as I swallowed my food. _Heh, my dirty mind. Let's see...there's no tv, no internet...maybe later I'll ask Sebastian if he has an ouija board anywhere._ I finished my meal fairly quickly, partly because I wanted the cake so badly and also because the food was truly culinary genious. Bard had nothing on Sebastian. He took the plate away and smiled, replacing it with a smaller plate with a small slice of cake on it. I looked down and patted my stomach. "All right, time for your A game, stomach. We're gonna eat some fantastic cake and I want you to be classy about it!" I laughed. I heard Sebastian chuckle beside me as I took a bite of cake. I sighed contently as I savored the flavor. It was amazing, the best cake I had ever eaten. It was even better than the cake Sebastian served me after my run-in with Viscount Druitt. When I was almost done, I noticed some chocolate icing on the back of my fork. Thinking nothing of it, I turned the fork around and ran my tongue over the icing. No way in hell was I gonna waste any of that cake! I then noticed Sebastian staring at me. I blushed and set my fork down. "I-I think I'm done now." I said. Suddenly, Sebastian held my chin firmly in his gloved hand as he leaned close to me and slowly ran his tongue across my lips. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned with my blush as I stifled a gasp. He pulled back with a smirk.

"There was a bit of icing on your lips, Love." Sebastian said casually. I blinked my eyes, speechless. Sebastian took the plate and walked away like nothing happened while I tried to regain my composure. When he was out of the dining room, I let out a high-pitched nervous giggle, and began to twist a lock of hair between my fingers. Sebastian returned, and I quickly stood from my chair. "All right, Love. You've had your breakfast...what would you like to do for the day?"

**40**

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, trying to get rid of my seemingly perminant blush. "Do you have an ouija board anywhere? Or maybe some tarot cards?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course I do." Sebastian took my hand and we walked put of the dining room and up the stairs, down the long hallways to finally enter his bedroom. I sat on his bed as he rummaged through some drawers. "Here they are." Sebastian said, pulling out a deck of tarot cards. I smiled as he handed them to me.

I pulled the cards out of their box, and thankfully the meanings of each card were printed on the bottoms. "I used to love finding fortunes with my tarot cards," I began, remeniscing about the fun times I had with my friends, telling their futures and solving their problems. "My favorite spread was always the Celtic Draw, because it seemed to tell you everything, just by one question. Can I tell your future, Sebastian?" I asked him as he sat on the bed next to me. He smiled.

"Of course, Love. I'd like that very much." I smiled back and held out the deck in my hand, cards facing down.

"Now put your hand on the cards and ask a question." I instructed. Sebastian nodded.

He pulled off his left hand glove with his teeth, revealing the demon seal and black nails. Sebastian placed his hand on the deck, asking, "What is to come of mine and Luna's relationship?" I blushed, and gripped the cards as I scooted to the middle of the bed, crossing my legs in front of me when I was settled. I layed out the cards on the bed in the form of the Celtic Draw.

I flipped over the first card. "All right, card one represents the current situation of the questioner...Ha! Wow, isn't this ironic? The Lovers." Sebastian smirked as I laughed. I read the bottom of the card. "The Lovers can mean meeting with a kindred soul; love for two persons, a choice must be made; hesitation about an important decision; beauty and youth, influence over future events, trust in one's own intuition, and options. Huh. I guess you're trying to decide something. Does that seem accurate?" Sebastian looked away from me for a moment, as if he was stifling laughter.

"Something like that." He answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow but continued to read each card, telling Sebastian his supposed future. "The last card," I finally said, "reveals the answer to your question." I turned over the card and had to stifle a laugh. "The Devil. So much irony, I swear...Okay, here's the meaning: Soul, power, magnetism, accomplished desires, boldness, attraction, a passionate...and explosive relationship." I slowed my words as I blushed. "wild...sensuality...and sexuality...luxury, money, and hidden power." I avoided looking at Sebastian as I gathered the cards again and shuffled them. "I-I think I'll read my own fortune now," I said shakily. Instead of doing a normal draw, I pulled out a single card from the whole deck to represent my recent future. I flipped it over and read the bottom with an embarassed sigh. "Strength: Self-control, ambition, bravery, accomplishment, passion, sincerity, and great...sexual energy." I cleared my throat uncomfortably, putting the cards back in their box and handing the box to Sebastian without looking at him. I was blushing like never before. _My cards have never been wrong before...so I doubt that a demon's tarot cards would be less than absolutely accurate every time. _I layed back on the bed, trying to cover my blush with my hands. Sebastian leaned over me, removing my hands from my face and pinning my wrists on the pillow beneath me on either side of my head. He smirked.

"What's the problem, Love?" He asked coyly as my blush deepened. I looked away from him.

"I just...I hate how I'm bothered so much by the concept of..._you know._" Sebastian chuckled, and I looked back at him, trying to ignore my blush. "I'm serious, Mister. I know that eventually it's gonna happen...maybe. But I'm just so ashamed of myself right now."

Sebastian stopped chuckling and his face turned serious. "What do you have to be ashamed of?"

I sighed. "Just look at me. My chest is almost as flat as a pancake, my legs are way too long, I'm too thin, I'm awkward as hell, and I'm just...well, I'm not sexy like you. You don't even have to try, either! With me, I need all the help I can get to look desirable. Especially for someone like you." I said in a serious tone, though my blush deepened. Sebastian frowned at me.

"Do you know how hard it is to control myself around you sometimes? Even now..." he paused, giving me an once-over as my eyes widened. "You don't give yourself enough credit for your looks. Besides, those things don't matter to me, making you happy is all I want. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Luna. You're so beautiful and intelligent, and everything you do makes my heart race." I blushed again, giving a small smile. "You always look lovely. Even your nightgown looks lovely on you." His kind smile became a wicked one. "Though it would look even lovlier on my floor."

Sebastian winked at me, and my jaw dropped. I let out a small laugh. "Did you seriously just use that line?" I asked rhetorically. Sebastian chuckled mischeviously.

"I don't know, did I?" Sebastian smirked. I couldn't help it any longer. I leaned up and kissed him roughly on the lips. He returned the favor. My heart was beating like a jackhammer and I almost forgot how to breathe. If Sebastian were to ask me my name, I wouldn't remember it. My cheeks were burning and my spine was tingling like never before as our kiss deepened. Sebastian pulled away and gave me another smirk. "My my, a little feisty today, aren't we?"

I blushed and looked away from Sebastian. "I...I couldn't help myself..." I replied shyly. _What am I doing? Well, I know what I'm doing, but...can I really go through with this? _I looked back at him, and my heart skipped a beat. Sebastian was so perfect...a flawless being...I could never compare to him, let alone satisfy him in bed. The idea made my blush deepen. _I'm so pathetic._

"You're not pathetic." Sebastian said from above me, startling me. My eyes widened at him.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?!" I asked nervously, feeling bewildered.

Sebastian smiled knowingly. "Well, besides the fact that you just admitted it, I can see the shame written all over your face. You're like an open book, Love." Sebastian sighed, but then a wicked glint appeared in his eye and quickly positioned himself so he was strattling me on the bed. His grip on my wrists tightened a bit. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to be suggestive. He leaned down and lightly pressed his cheek against mine, his lips to my ear. "Am I going to have to _prove _how desirable you are?" Sebastian whispered seductively before he leaned his head down and began kissing my neck. I gave a surprised gasp as another shiver ran up my spine, going through my fingertips and toes. Sebastian seemed to notice, and he chuckled. Feeling his breath on my neck made me blush even redder than I already was. _Well that escilated quickly..._ I thought. Sebastian looked at me. "How does that make you feel?" he asked, an alluring tone in his voice.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Just a small, embarassing squeak. _How did it make me feel? Really? Does 'like bats are wooshing around in my stomach, there's a liquid rainbow in my veins, and my heart feels like it's going to pop like a balloon any second from the ecstasy' count as an answer? _I gulped. "Uh...it felt..." I looked to the side, embarassed, as I whispered. "Absolutely a-amazing..." Sebastian chuckled again, and I looked back at him. "What?" I asked nervously.

"You're so cute when you're embarassed." Sebastian said with a smile, rolling off of me to lay on the bed by my side. I let out a breath of relief and stared at the ceiling for a long moment. "I can hear your heart still racing." Sebastian said after a while. I turned my head to look at him, and he was smiling.

I sighed deeply. "What can I say? You're an attractive man taking advantage of a teenage girl's whacky hormones." I said with a laugh. Sebastian chuckled and took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine as he used his other arm to pull me on top of him. I smiled again.

"You know I'd never truly take advantage of you, Love. I just can't resist seeing the way you react to my actions...the faces you make...the way you stumble over your words..." Sebastian moved his hand from my waist to caress my face. The look he was giving me was a mixture of seriousness, love, and confusion. "I had assumed that by now, you'd want to be as far away from me as possibe, with all the trouble I've caused you. But instead, you came to me and tried to make me feel better about all this. No one has ever done that before, because they thought I was an emotionless demon. But not you. You're different. You love me and care for me even though I don't deserve it." His tone was full of sorrow and awe.

_What can I say to help him understand how wonderful he is? What can I do? _With a sigh, I sat up. Now I was strattling him, which gave me an idea. I took Sebastian's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. He gave a look of slight surprise as I tried to keep a straight face. "Do I have to _prove _to you that you deserve my love?" I tried to sound as seductive as Sebastian had, but I failed miserably. With an angry blush, I kissed Sebastian's lips before he could say anything to make fun of me. I leaned back and looked Sebastian in the eyes. "You're perfect. Flawless. The fact that you're a demon makes no difference to me. I knew even before I came here that it would be dangerous to be associated with you. But I didn't care. All that matters to me is being good enough for you. You're so amazing and loyal and clever and just...just...magnificent! I'm the one who doesn't deserve you! You could easily have any human in the world, and for some screwed up reason, you chose me. I'll never understand that, but I'm pretty damn grateful for it. Don't worry about wether you're worth it, or if you deserve anything I give you. You have no reason to feel that way, Sebastian." I released my grip from his wrists and held his face in my hands. "I am a lesser being than you. That's just the way it-" Sebastian interrupted me by leaning up and kissing me passionately, putting one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my head to keep me in the kiss.

My eyes widened from shock, then closed in enjoyment of the kiss. There were so many bats in my stomach I felt like I was going to snap. The feeling was gloriously ghastly. My hands snaked down from Sebastian's face to his chest, finding the buttons on the front of his night shirt and pulling them from the fabric. _What the hell am I doing? _I asked myself as my hands worked their way down Sebastian's shirt, slowly releasing each button from it's hold. He seemed to take notice, and ran his hand down the top of my thigh, hooking it just behind my knee to pull me closer to him. I was starting to freak out. _Ah! What the fuck?Why am I doing this? It's like my emotions are all focused on Sebastian and how fucking awesome he is, but my body is moving all on it's own! Do I really want this to happen? Yes, of course, but...RIGHT NOW?! AAH, MY WHOLE BRAIN IS CRYING! _Once Sebastian's shirt was completely unbuttoned, I let my eyes gaze at his bare chest as my hands ran over his muscles. I suppose you could say I was eye-raping him. Fuck yes I was! An involuntary giggle escaped my lips as Sebastian rolled over again so he would be on top of me once more. My breathing had become ragged and became even more unsteady when Sebastian began to kiss my neck again. It felt really good, but I was still embarassed. I bit my lip to keep from moaning his name. God knows how weird _that _would be...It was strange for me to act this way. Taking off guy's shirts wasn't on my normal To-Do list. Well, neither was making out with demons, but that's beside the point. I was doing things no true genophobe would do. Perhaps Sebastian was helping me get over my fear. Or maybe I never really had the fear in the first place. But none of that mattered now. All I could focus on was Sebastian.

He pulled away from my neck and gave me a smirk, gently holding my chin in his hand. "I don't think you're ready for this, Love." Sebastian said. I let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. Sebastian leaned down and kissed me lightly. "I'll make sure to take you only when you're absolutely ready, Love. When you're not scared anymore. I promise."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. It's nice to know you're the kind of man who actually gives a damn how the girl feels about her first time..." I blushed as I spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't call you a _girl,_" Sebastian said, putting his hand on my cheek. "You're fifteen now. Practically a woman." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah and how old are you? like six hundred?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian smiled. "Actually, I'm seven hundred and ninety four. But that was a good guess." Sebastian paused for a moment, then sat up on the bed. He absently put my legs in his lap and looked at me as I propped myself up on my elbows. "Luna...there's something serious I'd like to ask of you. Something of great importance." I tilted my head to the side in a confused gesture. _Why is he so serious all of a sudden? _Sebastian turned his head away from me as he asked, "How would you feel...about becoming a demon?"


End file.
